Loving You
by Stay Dopey
Summary: At the age of 19 Beca Mitchell got pregnant. For the past 2 years, she has blocked out everyone. Jesse Swanson graduated Barden, now he's waiting for his big break of getting accepted into an internship. For now he's working at a music store and meets a brunette who he falls for hard. But the daddy of Beca's baby comes back and tries to get into there life. (AU) Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second Jeca fanfic you are welcome to read Guns N' Love. I hope you like my story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. Or any of the singers mentioned in this story! Nothing! Nada! But this story.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Beca

Beca Mitchell was just like other girls normal. Just cause she had a baby at nineteen doesn't mean she isn't different than other girls. She can live her life…sort of.

She can leave him at Chloe's or Stacie's. But she has to be back at a certain time to pick him up. She really can't do a lot of things now, but she her two year old. Her adorable little baby boy.

She felt so sorry that he wouldn't be able to have his daddy with him. She remembered the wonderful night they had, it was her first time and it was a week later after she quit Barden. It was his Senior year and they celebrated by having sex.

But then came the consequences came. After her period was late she ignored the chances of being pregnant. She thought it was stress, until morning sickness. From there she started freaking out and took three pregnancy test. And each of everyone of them, came back positive. She was scared of telling Luke, so she hid her belly for the next six months. But the day she thought he wasn't home and entered the bathroom. Everything went to hell. She still remembers the pain she had to go through while pregnant with him. When he called her many hurtful names, that broke her heart. She still couldn't believe how she had fallen in love with him. Since the day he left, he never saw her again or called her. She hoped that the worst would happen to him.

After telling her parents, her mom never contacted her ever again. Her dad on the other side, helped her with what he could. His wife showed her how to care for her incoming baby.

After her baby was born she crashed at there place for a few months, until she had enough money to move out. She left to Los Angeles and lived in a decent apartment for her and her baby. She sent an internship application to a really big record label and called a few times. The women or man who talked to her told her that it could take years for her to get in. So, from that Beca looked for another job. She had worked at a coffee shop, got fired after cussing out the cashier, worked at a restaurant, quit cause the cook tried to touch her and worked at a grocery store, quit cause her boss was a bitch. Now she works at music store. She stacked CDs and worked at the cash register.

The job made her remember college, her internship and meeting Luke. The other intern was an annoying ass bitch who would never shut up and flirt with Luke. Beca couldn't stand her, until she punched her in the face for calling her a dirty whore. On that day, Luke asked her out and she joined the Barden Bellas. She had to or else her dad wouldn't help her move to L.A.

But she's glad she did join, because if she never did she would never of had her five best friends. Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Lili, and Fat Amy. Those girls would one day be the death of her. Chloe already graduated and moved to L.A. She was a teacher at an elementary school teach little five year olds. Stacie quit and decided to live her life in sex. Cynthia Rose, Lili, and Fat Amy would be graduating this year. Beca would leave her baby with Stacie while she went to work and for free. Stacie loved her baby. She would sometimes say that she would run away with him just keep him for ever. Beca in the other hand threatened to kill her if she ever took her one and only precious baby, Solo.  
She loved the name Solo. She loved the times he would call her mommy which was rare cause he usually never talked.

…

Beca woke up to the feeling of a small warm body snuggle against her neck. She opened her eyes and saw her little boy sleep. He didn't look like her at all. He only had her beautiful brown hair, the rest of him belonged to Luke. He looked just like his daddy. Pale icy blue eyes that reminded her of him all the time.

She stared at him for a few minutes until he slowly opened his icy blue eyes. "Morning Solo," Beca said wrapping him in a tight grip as Solo clenched her black David Guetta shirt. She kissed his head and got up still holding him, walking to his bedroom. "Okay, Solo, lets get you changed and pack your backpack to pack your toys and snacks." Beca said as he nodded in response. She let go of him placing him on the floor and changed him into a black and white flannel shirt, jeans, black Converse, and two adorable small black socks. Once that was done she changed in a black tank top with a white and grey flannel shirt, with a pair of dark skinny jeans, and her black Vans. After that she brushed her hair leaving it down and applying her dark make up. As Beca started leaving her room, her phone rang. She quickly answered it and it was her co-worker Benji. He was a nice guy sweet and shy.

"Hey Beca!" She heard him over the phone sounding really nervous and worried.

"Hey Benji is something wrong?"  
"Uh yeah, I can't work today and Harry isn't going to be here for the new worker."  
"And?"  
"Well, you're gonna be helping the newbie and Harry isn't going to stay long, he's leaving …I'm sorry! Monty got hit and I'm at the vet and I haven't heard nothing." He said his voice cracking, soon she started hearing his breathe become shaky.

"Benji, its okay, just relax your dog is gonna be okay."  
"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about the puppies she's carrying." He said making his voice barely audible. Beca forgot about the puppies she was going to have and all the attention that they're gonna need, pit bulls have many puppies at once.

"Benji its going to be okay and pit bulls don't just have three or four puppies, they can have up to fifteen!"  
"I know, I'll help Monty care for them. I-if…"

"Benji those puppies are gonna be okay, now I'm hanging up or else I'm gonna be late."  
"I-I'm sorry Beca bye."  
"Bye Benji." She hung up and walked to Solo's room. He was ready with his black backpack filled with crackers and apple juice with a few toys included.

"Ready?" Beca asked picking him up and walking to the kitchen preparing them something to eat. Solo just nodded and pointed at the Jimmy Dean biscuits. Beca grabbed two from the box and put them in the microwave pushing in the time. As they wait, Beca looked at Solo, who just stared back, not showing any expression. She grabbed him lifting him up in the air blowing on his tummy. She started smiling as she heard him laugh. She sat him down on a chair near her and heard the microwaves annoying beeping. She grabbed the biscuits and opened one of them blowing on it trying to cool it off for Solo. She handed him his biscuit with a napkin and watched him eat as she ate her biscuit. Once they finished they left to Solo's daycare center. The daycare was a fifteen minute walk from her place.  
What surprised her about the daycare was that Stacie worked there. Stacie and this other chick named Linda.

Once they got there, Beca, went to the front door of the day care and went inside, closing the door behind her.  
"Beca! Hey Solo!" Beca heard Stacie yell out, running to them.

"Hey Stacie, what's up?" Beca asked her, cause Stacie looked like she hadn't been laid in a few days.

"Oh, nothing, just haven't stayed up all night in three days." She said a little cranky.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm sure you'll find a victim soon."  
"Yeah me too, or I'm choosing Linda."  
"Yeah, okay, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Beca said kneeling in front of Solo. ".Okay baby, I'll see you later okay?" Beca said kissing Solo's forehead and hugging him. "Bye, Solo." From that Beca left him with Stacie and walked to her job at the small music store. Twenty minutes away from the daycare.

The place was small, but won big. The store sold, many great hits from the 60s to 2017. The place would sometimes have music conventions, with a music celebrity as a special guest. Since the day Beca worked there she has gotten three posters of Bruno Mars and two albums of David Guetta signed. She treasured them in her apartment by framing the posters and barely touching the cases. In one month Sonny John Moore the badass DJ from Skrillex is coming for the dub step convention at the small store.

Beca arrived at the store and walked to the back of it. As she was walking she looked around for another car, but only saw Harry's grey Tundra. When she entered Harry was in a hurry dropping cd cases, music shirts, accessories, and posters as he sprinted into the store and back into the stock room.

"Harry, why are you in a hurry?" Beca asked watching him sprint back and forth.

"I have to hurry, Ashley is at the hospital and she's getting contractions and I'm trying to stock up, but you're just standing there like a lazy ass just enjoying watching me be miserable!" He yelled out as he started to run as he checked the time. "Okay Beca I'm counting on you to stock up on the things that fell on the floor and show the new guy around and help him. And please! I beg you, don't scare him off, we're lucky we have Benji."  
"He did call you right?"  
"Yeah, now I gotta go cause I'm about to die!" He said running out the door of the store. Beca started cracking up once Harry left. The guy deserves to be miserable and Beca hopes that Ashley will kill him cause going through birth hurts like a bitch. She starts picking up the merchandise Harry dropped and put it on the shelves and cases it belonged in. As she started checking around the aisles and making sure everything was in place, nice, and neat. She started hearing a deep voice from one of the aisles.

Jesse

Jesse Swanson was hot, sexy, cute, adorable, and he knew it. He's a charmer, he knows how to make a girl smile, laugh, blush, and fall in love with him. He has had girls stalk him and break into his dorm or apartment. He had experienced terrible break ups that broke his heart, but he rebuilt himself from all the pain. He was in love with movies, and he was still waiting for a response from the application he sent to Wilson Productions. He wanted to score movies ever since he saw The Breakfast Club when he was eight. Once he sent the application he found a job at a small music store.

He went to Barden University when he was nineteen and graduated. In his Freshmen year he joined the Barden Treblemakers and won the ICCAs, but the next year. They were defeated by the all women group the Barden Bellas. Since that it was like a pattern, one year the Trebles won, the next it was the Bellas and so on and so on.

In Barden he dated two girls, both of them cheated on him. He remembered how painful his heart hurt and how he hadn't dated anyone since his Senior year. Now he's twenty-three and its been a year since he dated a girl. He got set up by some chicks thanks to his stupid friends…except for Benji who just helped him get out of them. In payment Jesse helped him with the ladies. Benji had a few girlfriends, but all of them broke up with him once they found out that he liked magic. His girlfriends, got annoyed and hated it. Jesse felt sorry for the guy for getting his heart broken. Benji had a delicate heart and he easily fell in love. But Jesse kept telling him that one day….one day, he'll find that special someone to live his life in happiness. And Jesse hoped for that to come true for Benji…and him.

…

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Jesse jumped up as he heard his alarm clock go off. He looked up to look at it and banged it with his fist to make it stop beeping. Once it stopped he laid back down onto his bed and went back to sleep telling himself to sleep for five more minutes…but no, he woke again and this time he jumped out of bed looking at his clock that read seven forty in the morning. He was supposed to wake up forty minutes ago! As he looked for something to change into he tripped over a pair of pants on the floor. He face planted on the ground and got up in pain cussing like a sailor. He grabbed the pants and quickly put them on. He grabbed his laptop and a few movies not caring to see the titles, cause he didn't care he loved all movies, even Frozen, stuffing everything in his black Jansport backpack. He grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his back pocket of his jeans, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen looking for his keys to his 2014 red and black Challenger Hellcat that was a gift from his dad. He found them on his table next to some dirty plates he hasn't washed in days. He grabbed then and ran out side. As he got in the car and started putting his seat belt on he noticed he forgot to get a shirt. "Oh my fucking god! You got to be fucking kidding me! How the hell did I forget to put a fucking shirt on!?" He yelled out as he quickly got out of his car and ran back into his apartment and came back out wearing a grey v-neck shirt. He ran back to his car and turned it on back to life. Putting on his seat belt and back out of the small drive way. He started speeding to the address of his new job he surely will get fired on the first day coming in late. In less than three minutes he was already parking in the back parking lot of the music store. He quickly got out of his car and went inside the back door of the small store. He looked around the room looking for someone. "Hello? Is anybody here? I''m the new guy." He said out loud looking behind boxes and boxes of CDs, posters, and much more merchandise. He heard no one and decided to go into the store. He looked around looking at the aisles of music and merchandise. His eyes went wide as he saw how much music merchandise the small store had. "Hello? Anyone here?" He said again wondering around the aisles. Holy shit! He thought, surprised of the small store. He turned a corner of an aisle and saw a small brunette looking at him.

**So what did you guys think!? I hope you liked it, I promise I'll update soon please review! Thank you!**

**-Blasphemy out**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews! When I read both of them, I was lying on my bed and jumped up in happiness and fell of my bed. Which is pretty high cause its one of those beds that you can pull another from the bottom and I hit my head on a My Little Pony purple horse which hurt like a bitch. So anyways. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing! Just this story.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

* * *

Jesse

"Hey, I'm Jesse" Jesse said looking down at the small brunette.

"You're late." She said turning her back to him and walking down the jewelry aisle they were in.  
"Um, is Harry here?"  
"No, he's gone...probably for the next few weeks. He told me that I'm gonna be the one telling you how to do stuff around here and he didn't say anything. I'm guessing you'll be keeping everything in stock and in order. When he comes back ask him...cause I don't really know." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay...so who else works here, I know Benji does..." He knew that cause Benji was the one who helped get his job.  
"Oliver, Vic, Renee, Alexandria, Xavier, and Harry." She said stopping and turning to look at Jesse. He noticed that she didn't say her name. "Because you're new and Harry is a bitch I have to give you a little bit of information about all of them. Oliver and Vic they're cool if you make a good first impression. Renee, she doesn't talk, Alexandria...be careful or else she'll hurt you. She has part of her head shaved off so, if you don't annoy her, you're okay. Xavier, is quiet and you'll barely see him, but he's here...somewhere."  
"Got it, don't mess with Alexandria and the rest are cool." She nodded in response. "So where exactly do I start...cause there are aisles, racks, and shelves filled of stuff."  
"Get here around thirty minutes early so you can stock up and when we open, just make sure everything is where it belongs, but if you see that we are running out stock on something, fill it up."  
"Alright, thanks um...I didn't get your name."  
"Don't need it, cause, we are not going to talk anyway." She said turning once again and disappearing in the aisles. Jesse grinned at her comment and walked to the aisle she went to, but didn't see her. He headed back to the back room to put his stuff down in a corner. Before he could walk out he was greeted by a tall slender guy, with long shoulder length dark brown hair and wearing a beanie, with many cool tattoos on his arms.  
"Hi...you're the newbie...right?" He asked his voice not to deep or high pitched.

"Um, yeah man, I'm Jesse." The guy smiled and stretched out his hand to shake Jesse's. Jesse grinned and shook his hand

"Hey I'm Vic, I'm guessing you help Beca stock up and organize things?" Beca, that's her name. Jesse thought to himself.  
"Yeah, I guess. Nice tats dude."  
"Thanks man, I'm one of the cashiers/helpers here. I help people out to see what they're looking for."  
"Oh."  
"So, has Beca said anything scary to you? Cause if she did ignore her."  
"No, she just told me what to do and talked about the other co-workers."  
"Okay, about Alexandria, do be careful around her. She was close of knifing me one time cause I kept on taking her earbuds away form her, but she threw a knife at me and it hit the wall and part of my shirt, and I was stuck in here, the stockroom, the rest of the day."  
"Thanks." Jesse said gulping.

"Oh and Xavier, that guy can scare the shit out of you, so prepare." He said walking away from him and into the store. Yelling out Beca's name. "Beca! Hey! Morning shorty! Where's Harry!? Did Ashley finally go into labor!?" He kept on going on and yelling. Jesse chuckled and walked out of the room. Looking around the store for anything to stock up. He noticed a shelf with CD cases of the drum and bass group Pendulum close of running out. He went back into the stockroom searching for boxes that had Pendulum merchandise. He searched for a few minutes and eventually found a few albums of the group. He took them out and put them on the shelf. "Hey, Jesse," He turned around to see Vic stocking up in some other artist. "If everything is so far organized, you can help the customers."  
"Oh, okay thanks Vic." Vic nodded and smiled walking away once he finished. Jesse finished stocking up and walked around the aisles checking everything out. Once everything seemed to be in stock and organized he walked to the cash registers and saw Vic, talking to a guy a little shorter than him, whit shaggy brown hair, and his arms covered with tattoos just like Vic.

Once Vic saw Jesse coming, he grinned. "Hey Oliver, that's the new guy." He said pointing at Jesse. Oliver turned and saw Jesse and smiled and Jesse noticed that he had a lip piercing.  
"Sup man, I'm Oliver, I'm a cashier sometimes helper here at L.A. Music. You help Beca right?" He said he also had a deeper voice than Vic.  
"Yeah, I'm Jesse, nice to meet you Oliver."

"So, Vic and Beca warned you about Alexandria, right? Cause that chick has some serious problems in her head and she will tomahawk or knife you dude. She won't tomahawk Beca, Xavier, or Renee. Me and Vic? We annoy the shit out of her. Beca and Renee, they're her friends and Xavier is her boyfriend."  
"Thanks, I'll stay away from her."  
"Good choice." Oliver said clicking his tongue with his teeth.

"Oh and Renee, she can be sweet, and she's very quiet, but if you do something to her, she gets revenge." He said his eyes going wide and his expression changing like if he was remembering a horrible memory. "Whatever you do, do not eat her candy, cause we had one toilet out of four in the guys bathroom working at the time. She gave me a chocolate bar that helps you if you're constipated and I ran to the bathroom and once I sat my ass down, I felt some hot liquid hit my butt hole and it was hot sauce. I was yelling and running out of the bathroom trying to hold my pants up as I ran out of the store into the stockroom, yelling out pain." He started shaking as he told his story. "That chick is the devil. I can't shit in this place anymore cause I'm scared of her doing that again." Jesse wasn't scared at all. As long as he was nice to her and didn't mess with her or eat her candy, he's okay. But he's heard a lot of everybody, but Beca. "Oh, we forgot about Benji, the dude is nice and sweet. His illusion tricks are pretty badass."

"Yeah, I know Benji...we met in college, he was my roommate."

"Nice, dude. Do you know why he's not here?" Vic asked curiously.

"No."  
"Hmm, we should ask Beca. She watches over him like a little brother even if he's a year older." Oliver said smiling.

"Yeah, Becs the youngest out of all of us...well, depends on how old you are." Vic said.  
"Um, I'm twenty-three." Jesse responded.  
"Oh, I'm the third oldest, I'm twenty-four." Oliver said grinning.

"I'm the second oldest, I'm twenty-four, but one day older than Oliver." Vic said pointing at him and at Oliver.  
"Thats cool." Jesse said grinning.  
"Yeah." Both Oliver and Vic said in unison and laughed.

"Harry is the oldest, he's like...twenty-seven?" Vic said raising an eyebrow.

"Beca is like a little sister to me and Vic. We ignore all her threats, even if they are deadlier and scarier than Alexandria's." Oliver said gulping.

"Well...she doesn't seem that bad...right?" Jesse asked.  
"It took like a month or two for both of us to make her like us." Oliver said to Jesse as he looked out the huge window of the store.

"So, what's her deal? Is she like on of those dark and mysterious girls?" Both Vic and Oliver laughed and shook their heads and looked at Jesse.

"At first she is, but her life is pretty..." Vic shook his head a little as he started speaking.

"She went through a lot...lets just say that." Oliver interrupted, glaring at Vic like if he was about to tell a big secret. Jesse noticed it and wondered in his mind what happened to her.

"Oh..."  
"Listen man, we opened up like thirty minutes ago and people haven't came in, and they'll be coming in soon." Vic said as he started walking away from Oliver and Jesse.

"Oh and some really hot chicks come in. I've gotten of few of their numbers." Oliver said winking.  
"Okay, thanks." Jesse said grinning and started walking away from the two guys. He kept on wondering about Beca. They talked so much about everyone else...but not about her. Barely any information of her. He was in an aisle of metal music and jumped up when he saw a dark skinned guy with short spiky black hair staring at him. He had a snakebite on his eyebrow and in the middle of the bridge of his nose. His piercings looked sick, in a good way though, and the one on his nose looked painful.

"Um, you must be Xavier." Jesse stated, as he took a step back away from the guy.

"Yeah, you're Jesse. Nice meeting you dude." He had a Mexican accent.

"Yeah." Xavier blinked and walked away from him. Jesse felt a shiver go up his spine as he left. Jesse turned to a different aisle and saw a short slightly plump, girl, with her hair in a French braid. She turned to look at him and smiled. She also had dark skin, like Xavier.

"Hi, I'm Renee. You're the new guy, I heard Vic and Oli talk about. It's Jesse, right?" She had a very different accent than Xavier.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Renee. You're not from Mexico like Xavier, right?"  
"No, Xavier is form Durango, and I'm from Puerto Rico...just to inform you. Your lunch break is the same time as Beca's. Which is weird. Cause most of us have the same lunch break as the others. I have mine with Xavier and Vic. Alexandria, with Oliver. Beca had hers all by herself." He smiled, once he was informed about sharing the same lunch break as Beca. Maybe he could know her more. And become friends with her just like the rest of the workers.

"Oh, so when does it start?"  
"Its the last lunch break so, it starts at one and ends at one forty-five."  
"Alright, thanks Renee."  
"You're welcome, and if you're curious, I'm a helper sometimes cashier here."  
"Thanks for the info."  
"No problem, maybe you're busy and I'm suppose to be helping customers. Bye Jesse see you around." Her smile never left her face and Jesse waved goodbye. This job isn't that bad after all. He thought to himself. He met new friends, and he hasn't met Alexandria and not fully met Beca.

He started walking around again, making sure everything was okay. Once he checked everything and started memorizing where specific merchandise was found and he knew how to help people. He saw Oliver, Vic, and Renee standing near the entrance of the store. He smiled and turned around and walked around for a moment, before he bumped into a dark haired chick with less than half of her head shaved off. This must be Alexandria he thought.

"Watch it." She looked up at Jesse and backed away. "You're the newbie. I'm Alexandria, I hope Vic and Oliver told you about me, cause I don't want to deal with you." He noticed her accent was from the North. Like from Boston. She had a snake bite on the bottom of her lip, her nose was pierced, and she had an ear cuff hanging from her right cartilage. She had a tannish skin and she looked scarier than he thought.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry I won't bother you."  
"Good, hope you don't." She said back and walking away from him. Jesse kept on walking around, until he started hearing various people talk. He noticed that a few customers had came in. He noticed that Vic, Oliver, Renee, and Alexandria were all talking to various different people. He walked to the entrance once he saw a guy walk in.

He wasn't sure what to say, so he went with whatever came to his head. "Hey man, welcome to L.A. Music. Do you need help looking for something?" He asked the dude.  
"Um, not right now. Maybe later if I can't find what I'm looking for."  
"Okay." Jesse nodded and the guy left.

More people started coming in and Jesse helped a few look for whatever they were looking for and let some be free in what they were looking for. After about thirty minutes of seeing customers walk in and out. The small store became full very quickly. Oliver and the rest of them were in a hurry. Vic was at one of the registers checking peoples merchandise out and he noticed Beca standing a few feet a away from him also working at a register. He quickly went to work helping people out. There were so many people here and the other guys, were in a hurry, but looked like they knew what to do. There wasn't one customer who didn't get helped and soon enough someone else was working at the register and Jesse noticed that it was Xavier. He was sliding the merchandise quickly through the scanner and placing it in a dark blue bag with L.A. Music on it with a graffiti type font. After an hour of seeing a whole load of people, everything seemed to be calm. He also noticed that Xavier, Renee, and Vic were no where in sight. He checked the time and it was an hour before his lunch break. He was starving cause he didn't have anything for breakfast.

Jesse began organizing everything back into place and saw Vic and Renee walk out of the stockroom. Renee had a bottle of water in her hand and Vic was chewing on an apple as he talked to her. He didn't see Xavier, but like Vic and Oliver said, you'll barely see him. He then saw Oliver run into the stockroom and Alexandria following...but she was walking instead of running like Oliver. He couldn't wait for his lunch break.

* * *

Finally! Jesse thought. Lunch time was finally here. He literally ran out of the store. He jumped into his Challenger, leaving his backpack, cause the first fast food restaurant he sees with a drive through. He'd order something and quickly drive back to watch a movie. He was used to doing that a lot at the past few jobs he's had. He stopped at a fast food restaurant called The Wave and in less than five minutes he got a double meat cheese burger with a large Mountain Dew and fries. He drove back to the store. He left his car making sure he had his food and drink. He walked in threw the back door and grabbed his backpack as he walked passed the corner he left it in this morning. He looked around for a table and grinned when he saw a small black table with four chairs two on each side cause it was placed by a wall and Beca, the mystery girl, sitting down on one of the chairs. He walked up to her and sat right next to her.

"Hey, Beca." She looked at him as she chewed on a...biscuit? She didn't say anything and turned back to her food. "So what's your deal? Are you one of those dark and mysterious girls? Who takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike." Jesse started saying and pointed at her ear spike. "And realize that she was beautiful the whole time." She looked up at him and shook her head. He took a bite form his burger and a few of his fries.  
"Don't wear glasses." She deadpanned.

"Then you're halfway there." He said biting his bottom lip once he finished.

"You're a weirdo." She said smiling sarcastically.

"I know and so are you." She turned her head to look at him gently squinting her eyes and smiling sarcastically. "So, all day I've talked to everyone at least and they talked about everyone else, but you. Do you have a secret life or something?" She cleared her throat and took a drink of whatever she was having in a styrofoam cup. "Are you hiding something or what?" Beca didn't respond to anything to what he asked. "No...I know, you work for the secret service! That's it! That is it right?" Beca started choking and laughing once he finished speaking.

"No...I am nothing you said." She said not turning to look at him and started staring out into space.

"Then what are you hiding?"  
"Nothing...I just don't talk. That's why people don't know a lot about me."  
"Oh...but that's gonna change." He said grinning and looking at her. "Me and you are going to become best friends and/or lovers."  
"Don't say lovers." She said shaking her head and looking at him

"So...is there anyone here who's special to you, so I can compete to be your best friend and/or lover?" He said with a mouthful of food. She just smirked and turned her head back to face him.

"Good luck cause you are going to need it." She said getting up from her chair and leaving. Jesse watched her leave and grinned. He knew from that moment that something started to make itself in his heart. Something special for this particular brunette. He knew that he will be her friend. And that it wouldn't take a month...it would take less than that.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review, leave me something.**

**-Blasphemy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! I didn't fall this time like last time, I just got a lot of questions of why I was so happy cause, I don't have a lot of classes with my crew and I'm stuck with the suck ups. So annoying! So, I reposted this chapter after twnty five or sic people saw it and thanks to two lovely people who told me that I repeated the whole thing at the end. God today is not going well for me. So here is the next chapter all nice neat and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But this story.**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Beca

After a week of working with the annoying weirdo, Beca got used to him. He would try and talk to her on their lunch break. Sometimes she would talk back to him and sometimes completely ignore the guy. The second week working with him, went way better than she thought.

On Wednesday, everybody was sick, or had a family emergency, or something! She didn't keep track. So the rest of the week she was stuck working with him...and Benji who was scarce the rest of the week. His dog was okay and all the puppies were born. But he wasn't around much.

Wednesday

"Momma?" Beca quickly answered back to him, cause he rarely spoke.

"Yes, Solo?"

"I love you momma." Beca stopped for a moment trying to believe of the words Solo just said. She ran them through her head and stopped...she almost bursted into tears as she realized what he said.

"I love you, too Solo. I love you so, much."

"Mommy, I want down." He spoke again and Beca stopped for a moment placing him down on the ground. She held his hand as they started walking again. Beca let a few tears down and she quickly wiped them away. She looked down at Solo and smiled when she saw him count silently with his fingers. After walking for minutes, they finally reached the daycare center. Beca went inside and saw Stacie walk towards them. Solo let go of his mommy's and ran to his cubby. He took his backpack off and kneeled down digging threw a small stack of papers he had in his cubby.

"I think Solo has something to show you Becs." Stacie said as she walked up to Beca.

"Did you guys paint or something?" She asked. raising an eyebrow

"They drew on Friday and you guys left before I could give Solo what he drew for you." Beca was smiling again and saw Solo run back to her with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Momma, for you." He said handing her the paper. "You and me." He said and Beca chuckled as she saw his drawing. He tugged on her arm to make her bring the paper down for him to see you. She brought the picture down for him to see and he smiled. "You," he said pointing at a cute and funny looking figure. "Me," he said pointing at a different figure right by her figure. She noticed that they were holding hands in his drawing. She kneeled down and hugged him.

"Thank you so much baby." She kissed his cheek and felt his small lips kiss her nose. She laughed and let a few tears down her cheeks.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked wiping a tear away from her. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"I'm happy. I'm happy because you're my baby." He laughed and rested his hand on her cheek.

"Oh my God, I'm about to cry, too Beca." Stacie said with her voice cracking. She heard her sniffle and breath in.

"Love you mommy."

"I love you, too…always." Beca said. "When I get back from work, we'll go get ice cream okay?" Solo nodded and waved goodbye to his mommy as she left.

Beca didn't know what to do. She was so happy that she heard Solo say I love you, more than once. He drew her a picture which she carefully placed in her backpack. Making sure that the apple and the sandwich she brought for lunch wouldn't wrinkle it up.

Beca finally got the store and walked in through the back door. She noticed that there was only one car and didn't see the others cars or trucks parked out. She looked around inside and didn't see anybody. "Renee? Vic?…Oliver?…Alex?…Xavier? Are you guys here? Cause if you are this isn't funny...Benji? Dude you know not to do this to me!" She said out loud as she walked around the aisles and shelfs of merchandise. She jumped up when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Shit!" She turned around to see who it was and saw Jesse. "God! You fucking scared me, idiot!" She said glaring at Jesse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. The guys aren't here... Well only Benji is here. The rest called, three of them are sick and the other two aren't in L.A. They left for a family emergency."

"Oh."

"So, its just me and you Beca." Unfortunately, yes, yes it is. He was grinning widely like always which bothered her cause this guy was always happy. How the fuck can anybody be happy all the fucking time!?

"I hope its not too busy today."

"I hope that too cause its gonna be hard…oh, and Harry called, he's coming back next week." Beca groaned cause so far. Work wasn't as bad, cause Harry was gone. He'd probably be back and bitch at her.

"Okay…lets get to work." Beca sighed and walked back to the stockroom to leave her stuff. She walked back out checking each aisle making sure everything was in place.

"Beca, can you come here please?" She heard Jesse call her. She walked towards his voice and saw him hold dozens of CD albums. Some were falling on the floor and possibly cracking the plastic cases of a few albums. She walked to him and grabbed a few cases form his arms.

"Why did you take this many albums anyways?" Beca asked as she started placing the albums in there respective places.

"They were all stacked nicely in my arms and when I was taking one to place it in its spot. From there I probably hit on and they all started falling and I tried to catch most of them."

"Oh you are stupid. If Harry caught and if he was on his man period he would of yelled at you. So next time you want to stock up, take the whole fucking box."

"I thought of that, but went with carrying all the cases."

"You are smart." She said sarcastically and taking more cases.

"I know." She took another and felt his finger tips brush against her hand. She totally ignored it and kept on stacking the cases. "So,Beca...I was wondering." But before Jesse could finish his sentence, Benji interrupted.

"Hey Becs! How's Ssss." Benji stopped speaking when Beca narrowed her eyes at him. Benji shut up, realizing that she hadn't told Jesse yet.

"Hi Benji, how's life?"

"Great, sup Jesse." Jesse looked between the two of them and saw how tense Beca got.

"I'm great man...is there something the two of you cause, Beca looks like she's about to kill you." Benji gulped and look at Beca, then back to Jesse.

"No, its fine nothing is going on...um, I just remembered something. That I forgot to do." With that Benji quickly walked away. Beca was close of strangling Benji. She didn't want Jesse to know about Solo. She didn't trust him well enough. She trusted the others, but not him.

"Hey Beca are you alright? Cause you seem kinda tense." Jesse asked and she looked up at his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

* * *

Jesse

Something was up and Jesse knew it. It was something about Beca. Since the past week he has worked here. He never heard the others speak of her. Only a little bit, but never enough for him. He wanted to know more. For the past week and a few days, he has felt something for Beca. Even if they just barely know each other. He wanted to know what she was hiding from him. It couldn't be that bad. Well...thats's what he hopes for.

But everyday he sees her Monday through Friday, he thought she was beautiful. Sometimes what she wore, would turn him on and he tried to stay away from her. Cause one day she came with a pair of torn skinny jeans and there was a torn hole on her left knee and on her right thigh. Which was so close to her. She was also wearing a tank top and a flannel shirt. The tank top was so low and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Today she was wearing dark skinny jeans, her usual combats, dark make up, here hair in a crown braid and a button up black shirt with the sleeves stopping down close to her elbows and the top few buttons weren't button all the way up and her rack was showing perfectly.

As she went back taking the cases out of his arms, he tried to keep his eyes away from her chest. He tried to think of what to say, then remembered what he was going to ask her, before Benji interrupted. But chickened out, cause he thought it wasn't the right time. Beca finally took the last case and it was close for the store to open.

She walked away and it looked like something bothered her. Jesse followed her into the stockroom where she was looking for something in her bag. He watched her and made sure he was quiet. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a scribbled piece of paper. It had two small figures on it holding hands. He couldn't read the writing on it, because it was too small. She looked down at the paper and wiped her face with the back of her hand once a drop fell on the paper and Jesse realized she was crying.

"Beca are you okay?" He asked as he started walking closer to her. She quickly put back the paper in her bag and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and walked passed him brushing his torso with her arm. Jesse was so curious right now. He wanted to know why she was crying, why did she have a scribbled paper, and so many other questions. Every time he asked Renee, Vic, or the others about her. They didn't say much. They just said she had a rough life. That's it, that's what they always said. Nothing more, and nothing less, but that. But he never asked Benji. Maybe Benji could help him. He left the room and walked around the store looking for Benji and saw him turning on the lights for the open sign.

"Hey Benji."

"Sup Jess, need anything? Help?"

"Um, sort of. Is Beca alright? Cause she was crying the in the stockroom." Benji's eyes went wide and he looked nervous.

"She's probably okay, just ignore it."

"You know, too?"

"Know what?" He said walking away from Jesse, but he followed.

"Why are all of you liked that? When I ask about Beca, Renee, Vic, Oliver, Alexandria, and Xavier always say the same thing. Well, Alexandria says to stop asking. I've only asked her once!" He said, cause it bothered him so much that everyone knew about her, but him. He was her friend. Well that's what he thought, not her.

"Just drop it. Stop asking about her." Benji said a little irritated.

"Seriously? I can't cause I just saw her cry and I'm worried about her!" Jesse sorta yelled out.

"You've only been here for over a week. How are you worried about her Jesse!? You barely even know her!"

"Yeah I don't know her very well, but you guys do. I want to be her friend. Just like you, Renee, Vic, Alexandria, Oliver, and Xavier."

"We understand Jesse. Everyone who has worked here besides us, has wanted to befriend all the co-workers. But most of them, once they know her. They judge her, insult her and do bad stuff to her. Okay? I'll tell you one thing and one thing only and from there you'll ask her not us." Jesse was shocked from what Benji just said. Was it that bad what she's hiding? He nodded, cause he wanted to know so badly. "She doesn't trust you. It took months for all of us to win her trust. She doesn't trust you enough. Not until you show her what she needs to know about you. From there, she'll let you be her friend and maybe more...but I doubt it that you and her be more than friends."

"How did you guys win her trust?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know exactly." From there Benji just walked away from him. How the hell was Jesse going to win her trust? It took months for the others and how long would it take him to befriend her? He remembered when he thought that it wouldn't take him a month to become her friend, it would take less. But now what Benji told him, he wasn't sure how long he would have to wait.

Jesse started walking around, and helping the customers who started coming in. Beca was helping around, too and Benji was working at the registers.

Jesse tried to distract himself from Beca, but couldn't. She was stuck on his mind until lunch time. He had prepared himself two sandwiches, popcorn covered with melted white chocolate, five juice pouches, a bag of red Doritos, and a huge bag of gummy bears. He walked into the stockroom and saw Beca sitting on the same chair since he has been here, eating her sandwich and scrolling down her phone. Jesse grinned and sat down beside her.

"Is that all your having? A sandwich and an apple?"

"I wake up late sometimes or I'm doing something else and really don't focus on lunch."

"Well, I am your best friend and I'm going to share my lunch with you. I have juice pouches, popcorn, Doritos, and a huge bag of gummy bears to share with you." He said pulling his lunch out of his backpack and placing it on the table. He opened the bag of chips, popcorn, and gummy bears. He took out the juice pouches and poked two pouches and handed one to Beca. She just blankly stared at him. "Are you going to take it? You didn't bring anything to drink so?" She sighed and took it.

"Remind me next time to get something to drink for lunch."

"I will, so do you want any popcorns? Or gummy bears? Chips?"

"You're lucky I'm a sucker to gummy bears." She said reaching her hand out to take a handful of gummy bears. Jesse was grinning and his heart was jumping for joy.

"See, I'm getting to know, by knowing that your favorite candy is gummy bears. Told you we're best friends and/or lovers."

"Stop saying that." She said as she took a gummy bear to her lips.

"Its inevitable Beca..."

"Fuck you."

"Mmm I was expecting to know each other a little better Beca, but I'm we could work something out." Jesse got a slap on his arm and he rubbed it smirking.

"You are so disgusting."

"You offered."

"Why does everybody take it the wrong way? It gets so annoying and stupid."

"I don't know, its fun for me cause I get to mess with you."

"Well you're annoying."

"Well I want to get to know you, like what's your favorite things movie, song, artist, or sex position?" Jesse asked and Beca just stared at him when he said sex position.

"Did you seriously just ask what's my favorite sex position?"

"Yeah, if we are gonna be best friends and/or lovers."

"Wow, you are illusional."

"I just want to get to know my friend."

"Okay here is your answers Titanium, David Guetta, and the other two I don't have one." Jesse was staring Beca. She noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Dude, are you okay?" She asked nudging his shoulder.

"How do you not have a favorite movie?"

"I don't watch movies." She deadpanned. From there she saw Jesse start hyperventilating. He stared at her in disbelief.

"How, the hell do you live? How can you not like movies!? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"

"There fine, I just never make it to the endings."

"The endings are the best part!" He said

"Seriously dude, they are predictable. The guy gets the chick, that kid sees dead people, and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Oh so, you guessed that?"

"Vader is German for father. His name is literally Darth Father." She deadpanned taking another gummy bear to her lips.

"You need help. You need a movie education...you need a moviecation and I'm going to give it to you."

"Seriously? Dude, no."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"I'm busy and I'm not going over to your place and you are not coming to mine."

"Okay, we can have them during lunch." He suggested.

"No."

"Please? I'll bring popcorn, juice pouches, gummy bears, and more candy." He begged. Beca looked at him and noticed that he was giving her a ridiculous puppy face. He thought it would work cause he knew he was hot and looked cute when he made his puppy face.

"Do you seriously think your puppy face is going to work?"

"Why not? No one can say no to this face." He said gesturing to his face and grinning.

"I just did." From that she got up and left him alone in the stockroom. He watched her leave and laughed to himself. He put all his left over food back in his backpack and left the room.

He was back in the store and saw her stack CDs. He watched her and saw how she had a hard time reaching to the highest shel to stack the case. He laughed and walked to her side and helped her stack the CD.

"We need to ask Harry to buy you a small stool. It would help you a lot Beca."

"Haha very funny, but I didn't need your help you know."

"Really? You were on your tippy toes trying to reach the top shelf." Beca laughed and walked away from him. He followed her and walked by her side.

"What now weirdo?"

"I'm just want to spend time with my best friend, can't I do that?"

"No, cause we are not best friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we're lovers."

"Can you please stop fucking saying that!?" Jesse grinned and looked down at her.

"You know what you need?"

"For you to leave?"

"Ouch. No, you need a hug." From that Jesse stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He brought her head to his face and held her tight.

"What the fuck!? Let go of me!"

"No, you need someone compassion and I'm giving it to you."

"I don't need compassion, I just need for you to let me go!" She tried to say as her head was smashed to his chest.

"Yes you do. I'm here for you Beca, if you need someone to talk to I'm here." He said softly.

"Just let me go." He did and she pushed his chest away from her. She quickly walked away and he still followed her. "Jesse, stop following me, you fucking idiot."

"No, not until you say we're best friends."

"Why do you want to be my friend?"

"Why not, you seem like an awesome person."

"Well, you won't want to be my friend once you know me."

"What's so bad about you? I like you."

"No, you don't...just let go of me."

"Fine, I will and then explain to me why you don't want to be my best friend."

"Alright." Jesse slowly unwrapped his arms around her and took a step back.

"Explain...please?"

"Once you know my life, you'll judge me just like the twins. Call me names make my life a living hell. So there's no point of being my friend."

"How did the others become your friends."

"They reacted differently."

"Well, I promise I won't judge you. I want to be your friend. I really like you Beca."

"How do you like me? I met you last Monday."

"Well, you are beautiful, and I probably developed a small crush on you, which keeps on growing everyday I see you." He looked down at the ground as he talked and looked back up. Beca's expression changed, and she shook her head.

"You won't, once you see."

"Beca, I promise I won't judge you. If you don't want to tell me, yet. I'll wait. Okay, but trust me, I won't judge you. You can tell me anything and I will try to help you as how ever much I can. You can trust me remember that." He reached his arms to receive her in a hug.

"No, Jesse...once you find out, you'll just think bad about me." Jesse grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"No, I won't. I know I just met you last week, but I like you Beca...a lot. I love how you're not afraid to say what you think. I love your sarcasm. You and I will be best friends Beca. And maybe." But before he could finish, Beca cut in.

"Don't even say it."

"Fine, but it is inevitable."

"You promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise."

"Okay...but I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"I'll wait." Beca gave in and hugged him back. Her arms went around his waist and she held on to him for a little, but took a step back. "So, I guess we should get back to work then." Jesse said a little nervous.

"Yeah." She walked away from him and Jesse ran a hand through his hair. He watched her leave and sighed. He was a little scared for what she was hiding.

* * *

**Thursday**

Beca

"Bye mommy." Solo said waving goodbye to his mommy as she left the daycare. She kissed him goodbye and left for L.A. Music.

She got there quickly cause she was running late. Benji and Jesse were already there. She entered and started getting to work. She walked around trying to stock up in what she could. When she started working to one of the eighteen aisles in the store she bumped into someone's hard muscular chest.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she took a few steps back.

"Woah, Beca are you okay?" She looked up to see who it was and of course it was Jesse.

"Yeah." She said rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I got here late."

"Oh, well this is the only aisle that needs to be stocked up...so."

"Oh." She said back.

"Do you come here walking?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked looking up at him.

"Uh, if you want, I can pick you up and bring you here...if that's okay."

"No, no. Its fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind and I could take you after work."

"No, its okay Jesse. You don't have to."

"I insist Beca."

"I'm fine Jesse."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure." She said a little harsh.

"Alright, but if you need one, just ask...okay?" She nodded and check the time to open the store. She had ten minutes before the store opened. She checked around one more time making sure everything was in place. She switched on the open sign lights and relaxed a little.

"Hey Beca are you okay?" She turned around and smiled when she saw Benji.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"How's, um how's uh."

"He's doing great."

"Has he talked a little bit more?"

"A little yesterday he said 'I love you'."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He drew me something and I carry it in my bag. I really wish I could spend more time with him, not jus in the after noon. On the weekends I take him to a park or somewhere. But I feel like that isn't enough."

"Beca...why don't you leave during lunch."

"What?"

"At lunch, you can take the rest of the day off." Beca stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, thanks Benji." Beca said hugging Benji. "I owe you dude." Beca said letting go of him.

"No. Its okay."

"No, Benji I insist. I'll get you a chick or something."

"No, Beca please don't set me up with anyone."

"Okay I won't, but I owe a huge favor."

"No, its okay Beca.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks...again."

"Hey guys what are you talking about." Benji and Beca turn to see Jesse smiling.

"Um...nothing." Benji said leaving Beca. In that moment a customer came in and Beca used that for an excuse.

"I uh...I better get to work." She walked to the customer and started helping them. They didn't need help and Beca walked to the register. She stood there and grabbed her phone. She stared at her wallpaper. A picture of Solo smiling and eating a cookie. She smiled down at the picture and looked up when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Watcha looking at Becs?" She saw Jesse and quickly put her phone away.

"Nothing.

"Come on I want to see."

"No, its kinda personal."

"Oh, is it you naked?" He said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Disgusting."

"Well, you said it was personal and that was what popped into my mind so..."

"Its not me naked at all, just to make that clear."

"So, what are you tomorrow night?"

"Um, I'm meeting someone."

"Oh." Jesse said frowning.

"What were you going to ask me?" Beca said smiling teasingly.

"I wanted to start our moviecation."

"I said no about that, so don't bother to ask about that again."

"Oh, you really think I'm giving up that easily? Cause I'm not and I'm not giving up on our moviecation."

"Okay...you know, just so you won't keep bothering me in the future, we can start our moviecation." Beca started saying, and Jesse started smiling widely. "But only at lunch."

"Great! We can start to day."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm leaving at lunch."

"Oh, where are you going?" Jesse asked looking a little disappointed.

"I have to go see someone important."

"Oh, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'm okay. But thanks anyway."

"Okay, just ask if you need one."

"Okay." Jesse left her and she wanted her lunch break to come so bad. She just had to wait a few more hours.

She was ready, she had her backpack and she was ready to leave. As she started heading for the door she was stopped by two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Leave and not say goodbye to your friend?" Jesse said hugging her. She didn't hug him back, but inhaled his amazing cologne. "Becs, I know I smell good, so..."

"Just let go of me." Jesse chuckled and let go of her.

"Bye Becs see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye weirdo."

She left and quickly headed towards the daycare. Trying to plan stuff to do with Solo. She'd ask him once she got to the daycare. Which only took less than ten minutes. She went inside and heard Stacie sing a lullaby. Once Stacie saw her she slowly stopped singing.

"Beca what are you doing here?" Stacie whispered to her as she walked towards Beca.

"Um, I got the rest of the day off. I totally forgot there nap time was the was the same as my lunch break. I got distracted."

"Oh, you can have your lunch here." Stacie suggested.

"Thanks." Stacie took Beca to one of the kiddie tables and talked.

"So whats going on at work?"

"Nothing much."

"Any flirty customers? Or any new sexy employees?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, one day I'm gonna visit you and see what's up. Cause I can see that you are hiding something Beca." Stacie said grinning widely.

"I'm not..."

"Rebeca..." Beca hated being called by her real name.

"There's someone new. He came in last week."

"He?"

"He's annoying and weird."

"So, he's sexy and charming."

"No, he's annoying."

"Sure he is Becs."

After finishing her lunch and talking to Stacie, Beca walked to where Solo was sleeping. She sat by him and gently woke him up.

"Wake up baby. Nap time is over." Beca said and saw Solo smile as he saw his mommy.

"Momma what are you doing here?" Solo asked.

"I'm here to spend time with you. We can go to the park and then we can go eat or get ice cream, or yogurt." Solo nodded and stood up and hugged his mommy. Beca got up and said goodbye to Stacie. She had Solo carried in her arms and left the daycare.

"Mommy, when can I see Oli, Vic, Re-Re, X, and Alex?"

"I don't know baby."

"I miss them. I miss Oli and Vic, more."

"I know baby, but I promise you'll get to see them soon." Solo loved Oliver and Vic. They would play with him, throw him up in the air and much more.

"When is Auntie Co-Co coming?"

"Well, maybe this weekend if she isn't busy. She misses you a lot. She and Uncie Tom have been busy." Solo sighed and played with Beca's hair.

Both of them finally arrived at the nearest park to there apartment and a frozen yogurt shop. The park was small, but had a very fun playground.

"What do you want to ride Solo?"

"I want to ride the slide...the orange one mommy." Beca looked around and saw a small slide. She took Solo there and placed him at the top carefully making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"Okay, go slowly okay, baby?" Solo smiled and quickly pushed himself off the top of the slide. Beca was at the bottom waiting to catch him once he came to the bottom. He was coming to fast and Beca caught him before he could get hurt.

"That was fun momma!" Solo said excitedly.

"Where next?"

"The seesaw!" He said pointing to it. Beca saw it and it was small. They walked towards it and Beca checked to see how high it went. It barely went two feet off the ground. She carefully placed Solo on one of the seats and she sat down on the other one. They were there for a little bit and then Solo wanted to go to the merry-go-round. Beca made sure he held onto one of the metal bars and she slowly pushed the wheel. She went slow at first, and she pushed him a little harder. He started laughing and she stopped moving it, before he puked. The final thing he wanted to ride was the swings. "Momma, the swings!" Solo said raising his arms up in the air and running towards them. Beca quickly followed him, but realized he wanted her to chase him. He was laughing and giggling when Beca finally caught him. She picked him up blew on his stomach and laughed. She took him to the swings and placed him in the seats for small children. "Mommy, I want to go high!" Solo said raising his arms up. Beca shook her head smiling. She pushed him a little harder every time he swung back to her. After fifteen minutes of pushing him, she took him down.

"Come on Solo, lets go get yogurt." He nodded and grabbed his mommy's hand. She walked them to the familiar yogurt shop and ordered two small chocolate yogurts. It was Solo's favorite and Beca's. They walked happily back to their apartment and Beca saw Solo's sticky messy chocolate covered face. She chuckled and took him into their kitchen to clean him up.

"Mommy, I liked today. Can we do this again?" Beca looked at him when she was wiping chocolate off of his forehead.

"Yeah, how about Saturday. We can go back and then we can go eat."

"Can we visit Auntie Co-Co? What about Uncie Benji? Can he come?"

"Well, if isn't busy."

"I want to see him mommy...and I want to see Monty."

"I know baby, but you will see them." Beca cleaned Solo's face and spent the rest of the day with him. She tickled him, snuggled him, and kissed his adorable little face. She loved his icy blue eyes. They reminded her of Luke's icy stare.

Once she saw him yawn, it was barely seven fifteen. His bedtime was at eight. Good thing she showered him early, cause he made a huge mess with the mac n cheese she made them for dinner. She took him to his crib and sung a lullaby to him.

"Night momma, love you." He said before his eyes closed shut.

"I love you, too baby...always." She said, before kissing him goodnight. She looked around and saw how big he was in his crib. She needed to by him a new bed. She picked up the toys he took out and placed them back in his toy chest. She loved this little boy, no one will ever take him away from her. Cause they would have to go through her before they could touch him.

* * *

**Friday**

Beca

"Bye baby, I'll pick you up later." Beca said kissing Solo on the tip of his nose. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

It took her ten minutes to get to her job. Beca put her stuff down in her usual spot, which was a thick long nail, on one of the walls in the stockroom.

"Morning Becs." Beca turned and saw Jesse grinning...with his arms spread open.

"Morning weirdo..." Beca said walking pass him. She noticed him frown.

"Really Beca?" Jesse said behind her.

"What?"

"I had my arms open for a reason."

"And that is?" Beca asked stopping and turning to look at him.

"A hug. A welcome hug, you just got here!" Jesse said grabbing Beca and hugging her tightly. Her face got smushed against his chest, breathing in an unfamiliar cologne. She liked it and she could breathe it forever.

"Jess, let go."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" Jesse let go of her and she took a step back.

"You know you liked it Becs."

"No, I didn't. Don't do that again." Beca warned.

"That just makes me want to do it more." Jesse said winking at her. Beca smirked and shook her head. She ignored him and left to check around the aisles.

Everything was in place and where it should be. She turned on the light switch for the open sign and walked around, asking a customer if they needed help or not. She kept on walking around and kept seeing Jesse make stupid faces and trying to make her laugh or smile. "Come on Beca, smile...for me please?" He asked walking towards her. He had tried to make her smile by making similar faces to an old album from a record. She did smile, but started holding it back when e pulled it away from his face and looked to see if she was smiling. She gave him a sarcastic smile and walked on. "Really Beca?"

"What?"

"Why don't you smile? Please smile for me?"

"Why?"

"Cause you look beautiful when you smile."

"Wow. That was so cheesy I can almost smell." She said sarcastically. She stopped walking once she noticed that Jesse was walking after her. She turned around to look at him and he was grinning...like always.

"Well, I'm a cheesy guy, that's how you're going to get the girl, flirting and being cheesy. Well, cheesy to make it real obvious."

"Jesse, you don't know me well enough. Please stop."

"I'm not...just please smile?" He asked one more time and he gave her a puppy face. She tried her best to hold back her smile. She didn't no what happened next, but all she knew that she felt a pair of hands on her waist and being spun up in the air. She couldn't help, but laugh. But it ended quickly, she felt herself be back on the ground looking up at the weirdo who spun her. "Now I know how to make you smile Beca." She heard him say his hands still not leaving her waist.

"Okay just don't do that again."

"No, it makes you smile and you weigh nothing. You are so small and short."

"I am not that short!" She said pushing him away from her.

"Yeah you are, shorty." She glared at him and walked away. She heard his footsteps behind her. She looked around where she was and she was in the clothes department. And there was a circular rack filled up with shirts. She pushed herself through them and hid behind the clothes. "Beca, I'm sorry...please forgive me?" She heard him say.

There was a small peek hole in between some shirts and she looked through it. He was walking around looking behind aisles for her and she couldn't help, but giggle. And she hated herself for doing that cause he heard it. He walked towards the clothes department and walked passed by the rack Beca was hiding behind. She slowly turned around trying not to make the clothes move. There was another small peek hole she looked through. He wasn't there anymore. He was gone. Beca smiled triumphantly, cause he didn't find her. She walked out of the circular rack and started walking towards the aisles full of merchandise. But what she didn't expect was bumping into someone's chest. "I didn't know you giggle Becs, I kinda like hearing you giggle." She felt his arms wrap around her and heard his voice. "I told you were small, you fit perfectly in that small rack of clothes."

"Let me go."

"Are you mad at me? For calling you shorty? Wait...how come Vic calls you shorty and I can't?"

"He won't stop. And no, I'm not mad at you. Just annoyed cause you keep hugging me and I hate hugs."

"I can change that. You are going to love hugs."

"Can you please let go of me, now?" She pleaded, cause she wanted to get out of his grip. He did let go of her and she backed away. They started hearing the voices of customers come in and both scurried to get to work. Beca helped a few customers and stayed at the register as the place started filling up quickly. Benji appeared and he was walking back and forth helping a customer, working at the register, on and on. Jesse was helping as many customers as he could. He didn't know how to work the register yet, which Beca forgets to show him. And Benji, well he hasn't appeared very much around the store. The store kept on getting filled up by people and there was only three people working. Beca, Benji, and Jesse. Beca stayed at the register, quickly checking merchandise. Sliding them to make them fall in black bags, representing L.A. Music.

After running around and working for probably hours. Beca finally got to lunch. She was sitting in her usual spot in the stockroom. She just finished the last biscuit she brought herself for lunch. She didn't seem satisfied. She was still hungry and she only brought two biscuits and an orange. She just probably left or dropped the orange she brought somewhere. She looked through her bag looking for the stupid fruit.

"Hey Beca, I brought your favorite gummy bears and a juice pouch." She saw Jesse walk towards and smiled sarcastically. "And don't refuse it cause you still look hungry. So, I brought white chocolate covered popcorn and some sandwiches."

"Okay, fine...I lost my orange."

"Great so what do you want? The gummy bears are your and do you want a sandwich." She sighed and nodded her head. He grinned and took out four sandwiches from his Jansport backpack. He gave one to Beca and a juice pouch. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He took out all of his food and spread it all over the small black table.

"Okay so about the moviecation, we start next week at lunch and before you say no. I'm bringing you lunch for however long it takes you to fall in love with movies. I'll bring you gummy bears everyday, popcorn juice pouches and some other junk food."

"What if I still say no." Jesse looked at Beca.

"Unbelievable, what is it going to take to make you watch a movie?!" He said raising his arms go up in the air. She chuckled and took a gummy bear to her lips.

"I'm kidding, yes I'll watch a movie with you, cause you're bringing gummy bears."

"Awesome, but that was a little fucked up." She shook her head smiling and took the juice pouch Jesse offered her. She took the straw from behind it and tried to stab it, but failed. Jesse took the pouch from her hands and punched it for her. "There you go Becs." She rolled her eyes and took a sip. She unwrapped the sandwich Jesse gave her and took a bite from it. It tasted really good and he stared at her. "Its delicious right?" He said grinning.

"I've had way better than this."

"Sure you did, you just won't admit that I'm a great chef."

"Sure you are." She shot back. He stayed quiet and they ate in a comfortable silence.

Once Beca finished her sandwich, she went back on eating her gummy bears, Jesse brought her. She watched him take a popcorn kernel and threw at her face. She threw back a gummy bear. She wanted to hit him in the eye, but he caught it by his mouth. She threw another one, but this one hit his nose. He threw back another popcorn kernel and from there a small food fight began. Both throwing either gummy bears or popcorn.

Beca kept on throwing gummy bears at him until there were no more in the bag they came in. Jesse still had a load of popcorn in the big plastic zip bag he brought. He threw one and she tried to block it. But it hit her neck and fell in between her breast. She looked down and there it was. The popcorn kernel.

"Uh, sorry about that...I-I didn't mean to make it land there." Jesse stuttered out. Beca grabbed it and threw at him. His face was red from embarrassment. Shouldn't of worn a low cut today Mitchell, she thought to herself. "Sorry again."

"This never happened." He nodded in response. "Break is almost over, we should start cleaning up."

"Yeah." Both of them quickly picked up the mess they made and left the stockroom, going back to work. Benji was out of sight and not a lot of people came in.

The rest of the day went by really slow. And Beca was glad the day was over. She took her backpack and headed towards back door. But got stopped by Jesse hugging her.

"Bye Becs see you on Monday." She felt him pick her up from the ground for a few seconds and she was back down.

"Yeah bye." She said trying to get out of his grip.

"Yeah bye? That is all you are giving me? Can't I get a goodbye Jesse?"

"If I say that will you let go of me?" She muffled out. Her face was against his chest and she couldn't move her arms.

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Jesse, I'll see you on Monday." With that he let go of her.

"Thank you. Bye." She left the store quickly heading for the daycare. She wanted to see her baby.

When she arrived Solo was ready to leave. He had his backpack on his shoulders and he was sitting on a chair swinging his legs back and forth waiting for her.

"Mommy!" Solo said jumping from the chair and running towards her. Hugging her legs. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Beca said picking him up. She kissed his nose and saw Stacie smiling.

"Love you mommy." He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too Solo."

Beca said goodbye to Stacie and left the daycare. She held Solo's hand as they both walked to their apartment.

"So, how was your day Solo?"

"It was good momma,I'm hungy." She smiled at him when he tried to say hungry. She loved how he couldn't pronounce some words. He sounded cute.

"We are almost home and I will make spaghetti." She looked down at him and he was smiling.

They finally got to their apartment. Solo walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He took his backpack off and opened it. Beca knew what he was doing. After seeing her clean out his backpack everyday, Solo started doing it. To show her that he was a big boy.

Beca walked into the kitchen and started preparing the ingredients for the spaghetti they were having for dinner. Once she found everything. She started cooking. And in less than twenty minutes the spaghetti was ready. Beca served Solo some spaghetti in one of his blue bowls. She served herself some and ate by him. He was in his high chair stuffing his mouth with food. He stopped eating and looked at his small plastic fork. He put it down and started using his hands to eat. Beca laughed and shook her head. She watched him make a mess with the tomato sauce. He smothered some of it on his cheeks and on his forehead. He looked at her and smiled.

"Momma, I finished." Solo pushed away his bowl and Beca looked at it. It was empty and there was still some sauce in it.

"Do you want more?" He shook his head and raised his arms up. She took him out and cleaned his face with a napkin. "Go play for a little while and then I'll give you a bath." He nodded and ran to his room.

"Night mommy love you." Solo said kissing his mommy goodnight.

"Goodnight baby, I love you, too." Beca kissed his forehead and pulled his blue and black over him enough so he wouldn't be cold. She watched as he quickly fell asleep and left his room. She was tired. She needed a shower and crash on her bed.

She took a quick warm shower and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review!**

**-Blasphemy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter and I am so sorry that I didn't update at all last week. I left for Spring Break and I couldn't take my laptop. So, I decided to use my phone to write it, but my fingers were hurting. And like my personal laptop got taken away. I use my school laptop, but couldn't take it to not risk getting it stolen. So, I tried to use my brother and sister's tablet, cause it also has an attachable keyboard. Which was a really sucky keyboard. Ugh, I didn't get to work at all! Enough of me chitchatting. This chapter is taking place one month later, the week of Sonny Moore coming for the convention and one of the people who reviewed, got there request! Cause it was a pretty good idea. Hope you like it. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. *sniff sniff***

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

Beca

A month after working with the weirdo. She started to like him. He continuously flirted with her and showed no sign of stopping. She would flirt back sometimes. But most of the time she would respond with her lovable sarcasm. She also had small, teeny tiny, eetsy bitsy feelings for him. Which came out unexpectedly.

"Momma, its gonna wain." Solo said pointing up to the sky. Beca looked up and he was probably right. The clouds were a dark gray and they were bunching up. They were on their way to the daycare center and it was getting a little to dark.  
"Its gonna be okay baby. Rain won't hurt you." Beca said gently squeezing his hand.  
"Mommy…will it thuner?"  
"No, it won't thunder baby."  
"Okay mommy." Beca held onto his small pale hand as she saw him look all over the sky. She knew that he was terrified of thunder. She would have to tell Stacie, to calm him down if it thunders. Which she hopes it won't. Cause then he'll cry and ask for her. He won't stop crying until he hears his mommy tell him its going to be okay. Last time L.A. had a thunder storm Solo cried his eyes out. He was scared of thunder and Beca hated seeing him scared. She hated the feeling she got when she saw him like that. It tore her cause she wondered if this is how he's going to react when he finds out that he doesn't have a daddy.

They got to the daycare and before Beca left, she reassured Solo, that if it thundered it would be okay. She kissed him goodbye and hugged him kissing his nose one more time. But before she took a step out of the center, Stacie stopped her.  
"Hey Beca, later I'm going to be passing by L.A. I'll visit it you _and_ the new employee." Stacie said grinning.  
"And, Oliver…or Vic." Beca added.  
"Nah, I got over them," Stacie said waving her hand by her side. "Geeky nerds are what are turning me on now. Speaking about that, does any cute nerdy guy work at L.A. cause if they do, lead me to them." When she finished speaking Beca thought of Benji. She had to warn him cause Stacie probably would seduce him and if he refused, which he probably would, she would rape him. Literally.  
"No, I have to go, when are you coming around?" She said changing the topic before it got more graphical in Stacie's words.  
"Um probably like around eleven, some time around that. Its my turn to buy groceries and I thought of visiting you cause I haven't been there in a month."  
"Okay, see you later." Beca said as she started leaving.

She got to the store and entered the stockroom. The first thing she saw was Vic and Oliver trying to dance to Dirty Vibe by Skrillex. She held back her laughter cause they were doing a terrible job of trying to dance dub step and she noticed that it wasn't coming from their phone or iPod. It was coming from the ceiling. Beca looked up and saw new black round speakers built into the ceiling.  
"Beca, Harry had some dudes come over the weekend and he got speakers!" Vic said smiling.  
"He has a flash drive filled with the latest techno, dub step, and electro music. For the convention this week. And on Friday he's playing all the Skrillex songs." Oliver said. Beca smiled, she liked it. She liked that Harry put in the speakers.  
"Morning Beca." She turned to the voice and it was Jesse…with his arms spread open. She didn't want a hug right now. She just wanted to get her bag off of her and start working and peacefully listen to the music.

"Morning weirdo and no hug today." She said walking away from him and hanging her bag.

"Why? Did I do something?" He said following her.  
"No, I just want to get this day over with…"  
"Well, if you want it or not, you are still getting the hug." Jesse said slowly bringing her into a hug Beca stood still, not returning the hug. "Why are you so tense?"  
"Cause I told you I didn't want a hug."  
"You want to talk about it?" He said softly looking down at her.  
"No…"  
"Okay, I'm here for you Beca remember that…always." He said letting go of her.  
"Thanks…I um have to get to work now." She awkwardly said walking away from him once he was out of her bubble. She wanted to be with Solo, she wanted to make sure he was okay and that he wouldn't be scared.  
"Hey Alexandria." She said walking pass her as she checked each aisle.  
"Hey Becs, how's life? You seem worried." She turned away from where she was heading and looked at Alexandria, she knew what she meant.  
"I'm worried about _him. _He's going to freak out when he hears the first clash of thunder."  
"Oh…he's scared of thunder?"  
"Last time L.A. had a thunder storm, he wouldn't stop crying and he was trembling from fear."  
"Aw, poor little thing." Alexandria said shaking her head and looking down at the ground. Beca smiled sadly and walked away. She just needed to see if he was okay without her if it thundered. After passing a few aisles she saw a few shirts unfolded and placed in the wrong spot. She walked to them and started folding.

Everything was in place and the store probably opened up fifteen minutes ago. At least everyone is here and she wouldn't have to be walking back and forth every few minutes. She went to the front and saw a few customers ready to checkout. She started helping them and after that she was stuck there. The place got filled up, more than usual, because of the convention happening on Friday.

The only thing that calmed her was the music and the rhythmic sound of rain falling. She quietly sang to herself and remix ideas were flowing through her head. She loved the beat that Moore had in all of his songs. It gave a badass reaction and she just couldn't explain how fucking cool it was.

She kept on looking out the huge window and saw the sky. It was darker than this morning when she was walking with Solo to the daycare and it kept flashing lightning, but no thunder. She felt a little relief and tried not to worry about Solo.

After the people left and that there wasn't a whole lot of customers, everyone was checking every aisle cause everything was misplaced. There were kids, teens, adults, and even old people coming in and at least buying something. The store was a mess and everyone was busy making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. Beca was working in the clothes department with Renee and Benji. Oliver and Xavier were working on the aisles farther away from the front and Alexandria, Vic, and Jesse were working on the aisles in the front. Harry was working with Renee, Benji and Beca cause the clothing department was the one mostly out of order than the aisles and racks of jewelry. In the silence between the three of them and the music was the only thing playing and Beca's small barely audible whisper singing. Beca's phone began to ring. She took it out of her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Stacie, Beca answered it and heard her giggle.  
"Hey Stacie what's up?" She said grabbing another shirt, pants, or whatever it was to fold it.  
"Hi Beca, I have a surprise for you." Stacie said giggling over the phone. Beca frowned and hoped it wasn't a blind date.  
"Please tell me you didn't set me up with some weird random guy, right?"  
"No, I'll tell you when I enter, I'm already at the parking lot and its raining harder than earlier." With that Stacie hung up. Beca wondered what the surprise was and she was nervous.  
"Hey Harry, Stacie is here and Benji whatever you do stay away from her, unless you want to get seduced or…um raped." She said awkwardly to both men.  
"Okay, we are almost done so you can go." Harry said back and Benji looked scared for his life. Beca nodded and started walking to the front. After passing by the nine back aisle's she passed by the aisle Jesse was just barely leaving.  
"Hey Beca." He said walking right by her.  
"Hey weirdo."  
"Where are you going?"  
"My friend is here and she has something to show me." Beca said looking up at him as he walked by her.

"Oh…um so, about lunch, I was wondering if you know we could go to a café I passed by on the way here. I woke up late and forgot to prepare lunch…but I got you your gummy bears." He said looking down at the ground as he spoke.

Beca was about to respond when she felt her stomach drop. She felt like throwing up right where they were. Feet away from the door. She should of told her, before she came or something! Beca felt like something was slithering all around her body and her stomach.

There a few feet in front of her was a nervous and scared Stacie. By her and holding her hand was Solo. He stayed by her side for barely even milliseconds and ran to Beca hugging her legs. Cause that was all he could reach.  
"Momma!" He said smiling and hugging her legs. She could feel Jesse staring at her. "I missed you momma." Beca looked down and smiled sadly.

"I missed you to baby." She glared at Stacie and quickly turned to look at Jesse, but he was gone. He wasn't by her side anymore.

Jesse

Jesse looked between the tall brunette and Beca. In moments the little boy holding hands with the tall brunette ran to Beca saying momma. He was shocked, everything was a joke right? He looked at Beca and quickly left her standing with her little boy. He didn't know where else to go, but the stockroom. He entered and saw all the boxes stacked up and decided to stay behind them. He had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He had to make everything run through his head right now.

Beca has a son…a _son_. Jesse thought to himself. She's a mom. A young _single_ mom. This had to be her secret. What she didn't want to tell me for the past month.

Jesse sat there thinking to himself shocked. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't mad…just surprised. He wasn't going to judge her. He just had a lot of questions. Questions that weren't going to get answered. Some probably would, but most of them won't be answered at all. He didn't want to push her, he just wanted her trust. He wanted to be her friend, and maybe later on more than a friend.

Beca  
"He didn't know did he?" Stacie said her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry Beca." She said looking down at the ground. She picked up Solo and started walking down the aisles looking for anyone Vic or Alexandria. She was speed walking and she didn't notice Oliver and Vic talking to each other in one of the aisles.  
"Beca hey is something wrong?" Vic asked as she passed by. She stopped walking to wherever she was going and turned to look for Vic. He was in the album art and poster aisle with Oliver.  
"Um can you guys watch Solo for a little bit, I have to find Jesse." She said as she walked towards them.  
"Oli, Vic!" Solo said smiling as he saw them. He reached out for them to get carried by any one of them.  
"Hey little man." Oliver greeted. Beca passed Solo to him and saw their worried faces.  
"What happened?" Vic asked.  
"He didn't know and…" Beca started saying, but Vic interrupted her.  
"Its going to be okay Beca…" She looked over at Solo and he was talking to Oliver.  
"But…"  
"If he doesn't understand, he'll come around." Beca felt tears threaten her. She didn't want this to repeat. He won't understand, he's going to be like the other dick heads. Beca thought. She left Vic and Oliver with Solo, looking for Jesse. She looked at every aisle and the clothing department.

It was like, if he vanished. She looked around the whole store and didn't find him. There was only one place left for her to look to see if he was there. She headed towards the stockroom and looked for him there. She looked at the table they usually sat at, but he wasn't there. She started looking behind the stack of boxes that seemed to never leave. She turned to look behind a huge stack and saw him. He was sitting down leaning against the boxes looking down at his hands. Before Beca could say something he patted the spot by him for her to sit. She slowly walked and sat down by him.  
"So he's the secret you've been hiding from me? He's adorable and he looks nothing like you…" He said his eyes never leaving his hands. "If you think I'm going to judge you…I'm not. I would of done the same thing…hide from the people you don't know well enough."  
"Yes…I still wasn't ready to tell you though."  
"Then when were you going to tell me?" He said looking at her. His eyes were glossy and puppy like.

"I don't know…probably after I knew I could trust you well enough."  
"So…you don't trust me?" He said barely audible.  
"I said well enough, I do trust…a little though."  
"Oh…so the day I met you and saw your tattoo on your wrist, that's his name right? Solo?" Beca nodded in response. "I understand a little bit now. Is he everything you hid from me?"  
"Yes…"  
"So, why does everybody say you had a rough life? Every time I asked the others about you, they would say the same damn thing. It bothered me and I became very curious…and a little mad, everyone knew, but me."  
"They know what happened to me…when I got pregnant with him almost three years ago…now, that you saw him, I should probably tell you everything…" Beca was silent for a while until she sighed and spoke up. "I dated a guy from college and we lived together after I quit my Freshman year and he was a Senior. We decided to live together…a week after I quit college we had sex a month later I started having pregnancy symptoms. I knew that I was pregnant and I didn't want to tell him…I wasn't ready for his reaction. So, I waited months to grow balls and tell him but no. One day he barged into the bathroom and saw my swollen stomach. That day he called me many names and left. My dad and the step-monster helped me a lot and I lost contact with my mom." The memories started flashing before Beca's eyes. She remembered everything so perfectly and she let one single tear slowly roll down her cheek. "After living with my dad for a while, I moved to L.A. I got fired after a few jobs and now I work here with all of you guys. Which I'm glad I met cause then I would be living a living hell." She said smiling a little bit.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened." Jesse said looking at Beca and realizing she was crying. "Beca are you okay?" He asked worried.  
"Yeah…it just hurts…remembering everything." She said bringing her knees to her chest.  
"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you talk about it."  
"No, you should know, just like everyone else."

"I still want you to know that I still like you…a lot Beca." She turned her head to look at him and he was giving her his puppy dog eyes. "I was taken by surprise when I heard him call you momma. I left cause I had to let everything flow through my mind first. I thought it was a joke and at first I didn't believe it. But the look you gave your friend said it all." They were silent for a few moments until Jesse spoke again. "This explains everything. Why you didn't accept me to give you rides or have our moviecation at your place or at mine. I'm sorry for annoying you all the time and for everything I've done Becs." Beca turned to look at him and reached out to grab his hand. She interlaced her fingers in his and squeezed it. "I was." But before Jesse finished speaking a loud clash of thunder made the whole store blackout.

Milliseconds later, the cries of Solo rung through out the place. Beca quickly got up from the ground letting go of Jesse's warm hand and ran to wherever Solo was. She quickly looked through the aisles looking for Vic and Oliver through out the darkness. They weren't there and from the cries of Solo yelling momma they were in the clothing department. Everyone, but Harry and Xavier were circling Renee who was carrying the crying little boy.

"Momma! Momma!" Solo cried out. Beca quickly got to Renee and she passed Solo into her arms. He clung to her like a monkey quickly hugging her.  
"I'm here baby, its okay, don't be scared. Mommy is here, everything is going to be okay." Right after Beca finished speaking it thundered louder than before. Beca was rubbing Solo's back as he started crying louder. His eyes were red and tears were quickly running down his red pale cheeks.

"Mommy! M-mommy!" He said gripping tighter to her shirt and snuggling into her neck sobbing.  
"Don't cry Solo, I'm here, everything is going to be okay."  
"I-it thuner mommy!" A flash of lightning crashed down and made Solo cry out even louder and tremble of fear. "Mommy! Momma! Thuner thuner thuner!" Beca started walking back to the stockroom, so he wouldn't see the flashes of lightning. "Mommy, mommy!"  
"It's okay everything is going to be okay. I'm here." She said kissing his temple. She felt him calm down a little bit and his sobs became a little quieter.  
"Momma, I'm scared." He whispered out.

"Its going to be okay baby, no more of being scared alright?" She said pulling away from him a little to see his face. They were already in the stockroom and it was darker in there than in the store. He nodded and sniffled. "You are a big boy Solo, no more of being scared of thunder baby."  
"But is scary mommy." He said his bottom lip trembling. God, that trembling lip softened Beca, way too much. He looked so cute and helpless.

"Sshhh, its going to be okay baby." She said gently rocking him. She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against his. He sadly smiled and sniffled.

"Mommy, there's a monster." He whispered out pointing to a dark short figure right behind them. Beca turned around, quickly recognizing who the 'monster' was. He started getting up and Solo whimpered hiding his face into Beca's neck.

"No baby, its not a monster." She said smiling.  
"She's right, I'm not a monster at all." Solo peaked out a little and saw his face a little better. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Momma, is he a monster?" Solo asked looking up at Beca. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"No, he's not a monster."

"Hi, I'm Jesse and I am not a monster." He said getting a little closer. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Jesse smiled at Solo and he still stared at him.  
"Say hi to Jesse, Solo." Solo shyly waved and it made Jesse grin. "See, he isn't a monster. He's nice."  
"I hope we can be friends. Me and your mommy are best friends Solo." Solo just kept staring at Jesse. He showed no sign of speaking or smiling. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but got interrupted when Harry walked into the stockroom.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are going to be happy. All of you are taking the rest of the day off, and tomorrow you start work again. The electrician isn't coming until after hours. We have to prepare the store for this Friday for Moore. Okay? Tomorrow I will explain your jobs on Friday. So pack your bags and leave." He finished and walked back into the store.

"A little rude, but I'm fine with taking the rest of the day off." Beca said looking back at Jesse.  
"Yeah, um…do you need a ride or?" Jesse asked looking down at the ground Beca smiled and placed Solo on the ground.  
"I would say yes, but you don't have a car seat."  
"Oh…um, I think I still have my niece's car seat in my trunk. I could quickly set it up and you can sit Solo there."  
"Um…okay." Beca said a little unsure. Solo held onto her hand as she walked to her hanging bucket bag on the wall. She looked down at him when she heard him yawn. He started rubbing his eyes which looked like they were about to close shut.  
"Momma, sleepy." He said raising his arms for her to pick him up. She grabbed his waist and placed him on her hip. He snuggled his head on her shoulder and relaxed his arms. Beca stood there rocking Solo in her arms. "Mommy sing…pwease?"  
"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop." Beca started singing. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all." She finished and looked down at Solo. He was fast asleep and mumbling. He had a habit of talking in his sleep and most of the time she could tell what he was saying right now she couldn't tell what he was saying.  
"Bye, Becs." Beca turned around and saw Oliver and Vic.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." They both nodded and left the store. The others said their goodbyes, but Jesse and Stacie. Stacie had walked in the stockroom wiping a few tears away from her face.

"Beca, I'm sorry." Stacie said looking down at the ground sniffling. "I-I'm sorry. I ruined your job."  
"What? No…its okay Stacie."  
"He didn't say anything to you…like the twins?"  
"No, he understood."  
"Oh…" Stacie was quiet for a while and grinned like the Devil. "He's the newbie. You said he was annoying and weird." Beca groaned as she knew what was coming. "He's your toy! Oh my God Beca!"  
"No, he isn't he's just a friend nothing more."  
"I have to admit, he's sexy and his eyes are cute!" Stacie squealed out.  
"Please stop, and be quiet, Solo's asleep."  
"Oh." Stacie said placing her hand over her mouth. "Sorry…so do you need a ride or are you walking through the rain?" Stacie asked looking around the stockroom.

"Um…Jesse's giving me a ride, he's setting up a car seat he has in the trunk of his car."  
"Oh, do you wanna leave Solo with me?" Stacie said winking.  
"No, can you please stop thinking like that?"  
"No, you lied to me Beca. There is a cute nerd working here and I didn't get a chance to talk to him."  
"Well, I'm sorry Benji isn't seeing anyone right now. He's got a delicate heart and his heart is broken real bad."  
"Well, I can change his mind, are you inviting him for Solo's third birthday in December?"  
"You are not seducing him at my apartment."  
"I'll bring my car." She said winking at her and grinning. Beca was getting ready to barf. The image of Benji getting raped by Stacie looked disgusting.

"Do it some other time Stacie."  
"Do you know where he lives?" Beca wasn't risking Benji's heart and she didn't want him to go through more pain.  
"No, I don't know where he lives."  
"Sure you don't."  
"I don't know! I'm not bluffing." Yeah she was bluffing, but Benji was like her little brother. She had to take care of him and make sure nothing bad happened to him.  
"I'm just gonna ask around."  
"No one knows where he lives." Jesse walked in and he was dripping wet head to toe. His shirt was soaken wet. His shirt wrapped around tightly all over his back, abdomen, arms and torso. His pants clung to his waist and Beca tried to not look at him.  
"Hey, do you know where Benji lives sexy?" Stacie asked running her eyes up and down Jesse's body.  
"Yeah he lives on 8173 Edge Street near Bronx Mall." Stacie's eyes went wide and smiled devilishly.  
"Thanks pretty boy! Bye Beca see you tomorrow!" Stacie said as she ran out of the stockroom.  
"You just ruined Benji's life you know."  
"What? How?"  
"Stacie is a sex addict and she _will_ rape him if he refuses her."  
"Oh." Was all Jesse said looking at Beca. "Wait…he said he was going to a pet store to get food and some other stuff for his dogs."  
"That's enough time for him to live."

"Yeah, so um. The seat is ready and its raining pretty hard outside. He might get wet."  
"Alright."  
"I'll just get my backpack and then we'll leave." Beca nodded and shifted Solo in her arms. She wished she'd brought a hoodie or a sweater to cover him with. "Here you can cover him with this." Beca turned around and saw Jesse carry a maroon hoodie in his hand.  
"No, its okay Jesse."  
"No, seriously, you don't want him to get a cold do you?" Beca gave in and covered her baby with it. She inhaled the scent of his hoodie and she couldn't detect what it smelled like. It smelled good and fresh…something she never smelled before. Like a new refreshing scent.

"Thanks."  
"Your welcome." They walked out of the stockroom leaving Harry all by himself waiting for the electrician to arrive.

Beca quickly walked to the only car outside besides Harry's Tundra. She opened the passenger side door and clicked back the passenger seat. She had enough room to place Solo in the black car seat and put the seatbelt around him. She pushed back the seat and quickly got inside. Jesse was already in and turned his car to life. He started backing away from the store and sped away.

Both were silent for a while until Beca realized something.

"Wait where am I going? I don't even know where you live!" Jesse said raising his eyebrows up.  
"Oh yeah sorry. Um its 7291 on Coma Boulevard."  
"That's a trusting boulevard." Jesse said quickly glancing at Beca and back onto the road.  
"Its cool really, there's a park a few blocks away and a yogurt place not to far away."  
"The boulevard still intimidates me."  
"Its not that bad, three or four blocks away an old lady was murdered by her granddaughter."  
"Please tell me the police caught her!" Jesse said looking down at his sweaty hands.  
"I'm not finished yet, she was found dead the day after she killed her grandma. A forty year old man raped and suffocated her. And no they did not find him…"  
"What is wrong with you?! You have a child and you haven't moved yet!? What if the guys comes back and kills you and your son?!"  
"Calm your titties, I'm just kidding. They caught him just last week."  
"Last week? _Last week?_ When did the murder happen?"  
"About thirteen weeks ago."  
"Thirteen weeks!? What the fu-fu-fu." Jesse looked at Beca who was giving him a death glare. She was ready to give him a purple nurple on his shoulder. "Fudge?" He said glancing at Beca quickly and going back onto the road. "You two could of been hurt or killed! You need to move away from that neighborhood Beca!"  
"I'm staying there for another month, then I move out."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know yet, I've been saving up money for the past six months and I just need another month's paycheck to move."  
"You know there's these apartments on Vloodworth Avenue and they're perfect."  
"Nice one Jess, I don't want to live by you." Beca scoffed.  
"Well, it is true, you could be living a block away from me."  
"No thank you cause then I would have to deal with you even after work."  
"How bad could it be?" Beca humphed in response.  
"I want to live near the pre-school Solo is going in the Spring."  
"Shouldn't he be going in like September or something?"  
"He's two and he turns three in December."

"Oh…" Jesse started grinning widely and looked at Beca. "So how old were you when you found out?"  
"I was nineteen."  
"So your like twenty-three?"  
"No, twenty-two. He's a premature baby. He was a little over six months when he was born. After his dad leaving me, I lived with my dad and his house was huge and I would walk around. He had a pool in the backyard and it had rained and the cement was kinda slippery. I stepped and slipped. I landed on my side and my dad took me to the hospital. I didn't get to hug him at all. I had to wait weeks for him until he was ready to take home." Beca felt a huge lump in her throat. She had to wait almost over two months until she got to see Solo. She finally got to take him home. She finally had him in her arms. She could finally sing to him and hug him tightly to protect and make sure no one would hurt him.

"I'm sorry…" Beca looked out the window noticing they passed threw the park she took Solo to. He loved it and he'd always beg her to ride with him to try out the new slide they built. She wasn't sure about the slide like the others. This one was bigger than the rest of the slides. She was afraid of him hurting himself if he rode it. She promised him she would try it out with him some other time they came back. She would take him to the park twice a week, she had planned on taking him tomorrow, but it would be to wet and moist. "Beca are you okay?" She turned to look at Jesse and he was looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah." She noticed they had stopped and looked around they were in front of her apartment. She quickly got out and pushed the passenger up so she could take Solo out. He was still asleep and he was clutching Jesse's maroon hoodie. She took Solo in her arms and quickly walked to her door. The rain kept on getting harder and harder. It hadn't thundered anymore, but lightning kept on flashing. She placed Solo on her bed wiping the few rain drops that hit his forehead. The maroon hoodie was still wrapped around him and she slowly took it away. Covering him with the blankets on her bed. She took the hoodie in her hands and walked out of her room to see Jesse standing in front of her door standing on the mat. He stood still, looking around dripping wet. Which Beca didn't mind at all cause she could perfectly see his muscles underneath. He was oblivious of her staring at him until she cleared her throat. He jumped a little looking at her a few feet away.  
"Um I should of asked before I entered." He said placing his hand on the doorknob.  
"No, its okay." She started walking to him handing him his hoodie. "Here's your hoodie thanks for letting me use it for Solo."  
"No problem…" She nodded awkwardly only hearing the drops of rain hitting the floor from Jesse's clothes. He noticed and looked around his body. There was a huge puddle all around him. "Shit, I'm sorry for making a mess, um I should go, see you tomorrow Becs."  
"Oh, okay bye." Jesse turned around to leave, but before he could he looked back at Beca. His hand quickly went to cup her neck and he met his lips with her right cheek. "Bye Beca see you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. Beca shivered as his voice tickled her ear. He kissed her cheek one more time and left her apartment. She stood there in surprise. She wondered if he could feel her shiver when he whispered to her.

"Mommy, hungy." She turned around to see Solo standing a few feet in front of her. His nap didn't even last an hour!

Both started walking to each other and a huge clash of thunder made Solo run to his mommy's arms whimpering. "Mommy, mommy. Thuner mommy thuner!" He squeaked out. Beca picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Love you mommy." Solo said snuggling against his mommy's shoulder.

"I love you too baby, always. So what are you hungry for?" Solo shrugged in response hugging Beca tighter as another clash of thunder rang through the apartment. "Mommy thuner." Solo began to cry again hiding his face in Beca's neck. He began sniffling and Beca rubbed his back.  
"Its okay baby, mommy's here. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I'm going to make grilled cheese okay?"  
"Okay momma." Solo said as he looked up at her. She walked to the kitchen sitting him down on the counter and looking in their refrigerator grabbing the cheese for their sandwiches. She grabbed the bread in one of the cabinets and raised the flame of the oven to high. She placed four slices of bread on the wide flat pan and waited a few seconds for them to start toasting. She quickly started putting the slices of cheese on two slices of bread and placing the other two slices of bread on top of the other ones. In less than five minutes their food was ready. Before Beca gave Solo his sandwich she cut it across making to triangular sandwiches.

"Here you go Solo." She handed him a green plate with his sandwich split in half. He took one in his tiny hands and looked at it. He took a small bite and grinned at his mommy. Beca smiled and started eating hers. Beca finished hers quickly and started cleaning the small mess in her kitchen. Solo was still sitting on the counter on half way finishing his second sandwich.  
"Mommy finished." Solo said wiping his mouth with his arm and holding his plate in front of him.  
"Do you want more." Solo shook his head and Beca took his plate and placed it in the kitchen sink. She placed Solo back on the ground and he ran to his room bringing back his dark blue blanket and small black silk pillow. Beca knew exactly what this meant. He wasn't going to sleep in his room, he was planning to sleep with his mommy. He ran to her room and walked out grinning with his hands empty of his blanket and pillow. Beca smiled and picked him up, throwing him in the air and catching him blowing on his tummy. She could hear his laugh and she loved it. She stopped and carried him to the couch in the living room. She sat down and kissed Solo's small nose.  
"Mommy sing pwease."  
"A lullaby?" Solo shook his head in response. "The cup song I made?" He nodded and escaped his mom's arms running to the kitchen looking for a plastic cup sitting at the edge of the table. He grabbed it and took it back to his mommy.

Beca took the cup in her hand and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and began making the perfect beat to her song. "I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottle of whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?" Beca started singing and looked up at Solo. He was sitting in front of her crissed-crossed smiling. "When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Beca glanced up as she sang and Solo was whispering out the lyrics. He was looking down at the cup and his momma. "I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains. It's got rivers. It's got sights to give you shivers. But it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone. When I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my walk. You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Beca stopped singing once she heard her phone ring for a few seconds. She took it out of her back pocket and found a new unread message from an unknown number. She tapped on it and new who it was by the text.

To: Beca

From: Unknown

Sent: 2:22 p.m.

Hey Becs if ur wondering how I got ur # don't kill Benji he's innocent I just stole his phone ;-]

Beca chuckled at the text and shook her head.

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:24 p.m.

Great!

To: Beca

From:Dork

Sent: 2:25 p.m.

I could hear ur sarcasm in that word, but u'll love it Becs ;-}

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:28 p.m.

U should really stop sending in the winky face and I'm sure I'll love this…it's better than seeing u at work

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:29 p.m.

Cause the winky face makes u blush? ;-) U'll love it and I love ur sarcasm it makes u more attractive ;-]

The text made her laugh. She looked over at Solo. He was trying to do the beat Beca did on the plastic cup.

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:33 p.m.

Wow, u do know how to woo a girl don't u?

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:33 p.m.

U know it baby, I'm charming flirty and so many other cute and loving things ;-]

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:35 p.m.

Sure u r weirdo when u say cute u mean ur stupid puppy face?

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:36 p.m.

My puppy face works on a lot of girls and it WILL work on u Beca and what do u have me named under contacts I'm guessing wierdo maybe? ;-]

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:39 p.m.

Ur stupid face won't work and I haven't added u to my contacts yet

It was a lie she already had him in her contacts when she got his first text.

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:39 p.m.

My face is not stupid its knee weakening! ;-]

Beca couldn't help, but burst out laughing. Jesse was cocky really cocky. She turned to look at Solo who was staring at her like she was crazy.

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:43 p.m.

Nice that's really nice

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:43 p.m.

U know its true Becs ;-]

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:45 p.m.

When u showed me ur stupid puppy face I though you were trying to fart

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:46 p.m.

Ouch x_x that kinda hurt Becs, but ur still an awesome best friend we just have to become lovers and make u love movies and then I'll be done with my mission ;-]

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:50 p.m.

Negative

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:52 p.m.

Hold on u hate movies and you have Solo. Plz tell me u let him watch movies! Cause if u don't ur ruining his young childhood! Beca WTF?!

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:54 p.m.

I've bought him movies a lot of crappy Disney movies which suck balls. I wish I could literally choke the producer or director of them. They r unbelievably stupid and annoying

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:55 p.m.

U know I have 2 put some Disney movies 4 our moviecation and they r not stupid! They r unbelievably awesome and so not annoying! :-p

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 2:57 p.m.

Sure whatever u say, g2g Solo brought a lot of toys to the living room c u tomorrow weirdo

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 2:57 p.m.

No! Txt me l8er? :-p

To: Dork

From: Beca

Sent: 3:00 p.m.

We'll c

To: Beca

From: Dork

Sent: 3:01 p.m.

Fine, I'll txt u later then ;-]

Beca put her phone away and watched Solo play with his toy cars. He rolled them around making them go around him.

"Mommy, can you play with me? Pwease?" Solo said giving her a toy car.

"Sure baby." She said taking the car, he smiled and walked to the rest of his cars and took them to her. From there they played for a little bit. Until Solo wanted to watch a movie. A Disney movie a mother fucking Disney movie.  
"Hakuna Matata!" He said excitedly. Beca smiled and turned on their TV. She grabbed the DVD case for The Lion King 1/2, pushed into one of the sides of their flat and played it in their TV and started the movie.

Jesse

Jesse looked down at his phone and grinned. He knew that in his heart that he was slowly falling in love with this woman. The woman who insults him because he's annoying and talkative. He can't help it! He is falling for her and he knows he isn't going to be able to stop.

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 8:42 p.m.

Hey Becs told u I'll txt u ;-]

Jesse loved the winky face. He was happy he texted her earlier. Thanks to Benji who came over for a while after he saw Stacie at his house. He managed of stealing his phone locking himself in his own bathroom and searching his contacts memorizing Beca's phone number.

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 8:44 p.m.

Unfortunately yes

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 8:45 p.m.

U know u love it u love it when I talk 2 u ;-]

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 8:47 p.m.

No I do not

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 8:50 p.m.

So what's up? ;-}

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 8:54 p.m.

Getting ready for bed

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 8:54 p.m.

Y r u sleeping so early?

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 8:55 p.m.

It hasn't stopped thundering so Solo is sleeping with me he fell asleep an hour ago and I wanna sleep

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 8:56 p.m.

NO! Stay awake! Plz! :,-(

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 8:58 p.m.

Fine

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:00 p.m.

Awesome! So what r u and Solo doing this wknd? ;-]

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:02 p.m.

Nothing why?  
To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:03 p.m.

Moviecation! We can watch some Disney movies and before u say no, I'll bring white chocolate covered popcorn, pizza, juice pouches, chips, and ur favorite, gummy bears! Plz say yes! And at ur place plz!? :-)

To: Jesse

Form: Weirdo

Sent:9:05 p.m.

U got a point so yes and no fucking Disney movies

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:06 p.m.

Yes! Thanks Becs and yes there will b Disney movies. The latest ones, 2!

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:10 p.m.

-_- I wish there was an emoji 2 flip u off right now

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:12 p.m.

Wow Beca thank u so much I love ur appreciation :-p

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:13 p.m.

Ur welcome nerd

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:18 p.m.

Anyway, can't wait for Saturday are u ok if I come over at 5? ;-]

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:20 p.m.

Yeah sure, whatever nerd

To: Wierdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:22 p.m.

U'll love it!

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:25 p.m.

Awesome!

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:27 p.m.

I can totally c you giving me ur sarcastic smile ;-]

To: Jesse

From: Weirdo

Sent: 9:29 p.m.

I can c ur stupid grin

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:29 p.m.  
Great we r going to be lovers real quickly! ;-] xoxo

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:40 p.m.

Becs u there? :-p

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:57 p.m.

Is it because of the xoxo? Plz don't go! :'-(

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 10:20 p.m

Never mind I guess ur asleep night night, Becs &amp; Solo sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite tonight! C u tomorrow! Can't wait to c u! xoxo ;-}

Beca

Beca yawned and laid down on her bed, by Solo. She laid on her side and slowly moved closer to snuggle with him. She heard her phone ring, but ignored it, deciding to answer him later. But she fell asleep. It felt like she barely shut her eyes for a few seconds and opened them quickly when she heard Solo cry out. It had thundered really loud and it sounded like the rain fell harder than before.

"Mommy mommy!" He cried out grabbing her shirt trying to hide himself form the thunder. Beca quickly grabbed him and calmed him down.

"No no no, baby. Don't cry, I'm here okay? As long as I'm here you'll be okay. I promise everything we'll be okay my baby, mommy's here." She told him rocking him back and forth as much as she could on her side.

"But mommy thuner." He whimpered out sniffling.  
"Its going to be okay, thunder won't hurt you."  
"Okay mommy." He said snuggling into her arms. Beca kissed his temple as she heard his breathing begin to steady. She hugged him a little tighter and tried to fall back to sleep with the rhythm of the rain hitting the ground.

Her eyelids began to slowly close shut and they were almost there…almost. They opened back up once she heard her phone ring for a few seconds indicating that it was a message. She sighed and reached to her bedside table as much as she could trying to not wake Solo up in the process. Who the fuck would be messaging her in the middle of the night?! She grabbed it and her screen read four unread messages. It wasn't even the middle of the night at all.

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:29 p.m.  
Great we r going to be loves real quickly! ;-] xoxo

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:40 p.m.

Becs u there? :-p

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 9:57 p.m.

Is it because of the xoxo? Plz don't go! :'-(

To: Weirdo

From: Jesse

Sent: 10:20 p.m

Never mind I guess ur asleep night night Becs &amp; Solo sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite tonight! C u tomorrow! Can't wait to c u! xoxo ;-}

Beca giggled at the four texts and stopped herself. Beca Mitchell does not giggle, why would she giggle? This fucking nerd was changing her and she isn't liking it at all.

The xoxos brought her a memory. A memory that wasn't long ago. It happened today when Jesse was about leave. He had kissed her…_twice_! Not like kiss her, _kiss her_, but kissed her. He had kissed her on her cheek. She didn't know if she liked it…or not. Fuck you Swanson, Beca thought to herself as she placed her phone back on her bedside table.

She looked down at Solo and smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Everyday, he reminded her of Luke. He reminded her of how he looked like cause that's how he looked liked. He looked exactly like Luke, everything! Smile, nose, cheeks, cheekbones, lips, eyes, and so much more. But his hair, which was small brown curls that came from her. She loved this little boy and thanked God for giving her this. Even if she wasn't really religious.

Jesse

He couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned all over his bed, but he couldn't sleep. He stood on his head and no…no sleepiness. He did a few push ups and still, he wasn't tired. He drank from a gallon of milk, but still no. He tried to sleep with the rhythm of rain, but still fucking no! He worked out for a little bit, not! He danced, not He took a shower after sweating when he worked out and danced, but that made it worse! He flexed in front of his mirror for no reason, still no! He tried to read a book, but no. He decided to iron his clothes to pass time and find sleepiness, no. He organized his closet, cleaned out his room, cleaned his whole apartment, but still fucking no! He couldn't fucking sleep! Why!? Cause _she_ was on his mind! He couldn't get _her_ out! It was already passed midnight and he needed to sleep. He needed to find something to occupy him so he wouldn't think of _her_. He grabbed his laptop and debated on three horror movies. The Conjuring, The Pyramid, or Deliver Us From Evil. He shrugged and decided to watch all three of them, starting with The Conjuring. He sighed and looked at his laptop screen.

Over halfway finished with the movie. He jumped up, when he heard a loud crash of thunder and Bethshiba, the witch, hovered of the mother. Okay, Jesse Swanson was not scared to watch horror movies…but tonight there was an exception…there was a thunder storm and he was scared from seeing the witch pop up and hearing the clash of thunder.

He slammed shut his laptop and shoved it back into his backpack. He grabbed the covers of his bed and hid under them like a little kid. He needed someone or something to help him sleep through the night. It was midnight and who the fuck would be awake!? He knew that he wasn't going to sleep very well tonight…or might not even sleep at all!

**Okay, sorry for the crappy ending. I couldn't think straight cause my parents told me we were moving…to a new town…a new school…new everything…ugh! Fucking hate it! I'm leaving my crew and a lot of things I care about. Even if the town I live in is crappy, I'm losing my only five friends and my family! I know you might not care about this, but I just had to put it. The only thing I probably like is the new house…(hopefully we get) cause I get my own room. So no more about me and my boring worthless life. The story, please review, I hope you like it and enjoyed it cause this is so far the longest chapter I've written for this story. So, please review, PM if you want. Please review, cause you guys keep me motivated. :-]**

**-Blasphemy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Sorry about not updating in over a week. I've been busy as fuck and I had a huge test on Monday.**

**I really have a bad updating schedule on this story and I'm sorry about that.  
I have one thine to tell you guys...well maybe two. Its about Oliver and Vic. Those to characters are based off two real people. If you want to know how they look like look up Vic Fuentes and Oliver Sykes. I should of said this in the second chapter, but I didn't know that Oliver Sykes had a really strong British accent. I didn't know that until I heard him talk in an interview and I kinda felt stupid about that...Vic, doesn't have an accent and Oliver's is way stronger than Luke's probably. So, I apologize about that and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S. Make sure when you look up Oliver that he has short hair. It kinda reaches his eyebrows. Please continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! No one! Nada!**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

* * *

Jesse

**Tuesday**

Slowly, very slowly his eyes closed shut. Jesse didn't know what time he fell asleep, but it didn't last even five full minutes! Once he closed his eyes and rested from the image of the witch Bethsheba. He slowly drifted to sleep, until he heard his alarm clock ring out threw his apartment. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ His eyes flew open and groaned as he turned his clock off. He needed to get a coffee, an energy drink, green tea, or something. He got up from his bed groaning and looking in his closet for something to wear.

* * *

Jesse was in the stockroom, sliding in his white plastic card on the pad that showed what time you came in. Jesse placed his Jansport backpack below the nail Beca always hung hers. Then it hit him…another fucking day without bringing her, her lunch and her gummy bears. He was going to ask her yesterday cause he also forgot to prepare lunch.

"Morning weirdo." Jesse turned around and saw Beca smirking. "Wow, you look like shit today, what the hell happened to you?" She asked looking up at him. He really wanted to sleep, if he could, he would of passed out on the floor.

"I didn't sleep at all last night." Because you were on my mind.

"Dude you look like you're about to pass the fuck out."

"I'll try not to."

"You can take a nap at lunch time."

"No, were going to the café I was going to take you yesterday, I forgot to pack your lunch and your bag of gummy bears...sorry."

"No, you're sleeping you need it."

"No, I need coffee."

"Coffee my ass you're sleeping."

"Ugh, no were watching a movie. Its for your own good Beca and I never gave you your good morning hug!" Jesse said grabbing her quickly bringing her into a hug. Jesse rested his chin on top of her head and felt her arms go around his waist. His stubbly cheek grazed against her head. Why did he feel like this, feels so right and perfect? He loved seeing her and especially giving her hugs she usually denied. Her head was resting against his chest. "So, today when we go to the café, were watching Frozen. Its a Disney movie about two princesses and one has magic powers."

"Can't wait to watch it...with you." Beca said, sarcasm sharply hitting each word.

"Me neither, does Solo like princess movies?"

"Some, he likes Beauty and The Beast, and...and Aladdin."

"Great, I'm bringing both of those movies on Saturday."

"Hmph, I'm taking a nap." Jesse gently pushed her away, gently gripping her shoulders. He stared at her in disbelief. How bad does she hate movies?!

"Beca, you need to watch the ending of just one movie...one, thats all I'm asking!"

"I'll try to stay awake."

"Oh, you will, cause I'm staying with you until Solo's bed time, so me and you can watch The Breakfast Club." He said letting go of her shoulders.

"You're staying there until eight!?"

"Yes, that means three hours of Disney movies."

"A nice long nap for me."

"No, cause if you fall asleep, I;m waking you up and not giving you your gummy bears."

"I hate you."

"You love me, you know you do, I know you do." Beca rolled her eyes and began to walk away. Jesse quickly walked by her entering the store.

"Ooh, look at the two love birds." Vic teased as he saw Beca and Jesse walk in.

"If you guys want there's a door behind a huge stack of boxes that leads to a room with a chair and its very soundproof." Oliver said using his fingers to fuck. Beca glared at them flipping both of the idiots off. Jesse's cheeks were tinted a light bright red and he was scratching the back of his head. To make things worse, Xavier popped up right behind Beca.

"There's also a box of sex toys and condoms in their, me and Alex go in there when everything is in place and there isn't anyone shopping." With that said, Xavier ninja like slipped away, with everyone having the image of Alexandria and Xavier having sex. Beca was ready to puke and Jesse was um having a...um sex fantasy of him and Beca. Stop! Pervert! The only one who hadn't spoke was Renee, thank God, she was like an innocent angel, besides her revenge. Alexandria doesn't need to speak at all. Beca left Jesse's side gripping her fists.

"Guys really? You guys just pissed Beca off! Fucking dumbasses!" Jesse heard Renee speak and walk into their conversation yelling to Oliver and Vic.

"Renee, just admit it, you dig me." Vic said. Gesturing his body with his hand and a smirk planted on his face.

"In your dreams Victor." Vic's smirk literally disappeared into a frown.

"Dude, you just got burned Vic!" Oliver said covering his mouth with his hand. With that Renee walked away smirking.

Jesse's cheeks were still red. He still felt them burn lightly.

"She just didn't calm me Victor." Vic said glaring at the direction she walked towards to. Jesse awkwardly walked away to the aisles looking around with his tired droopy eyes. He was to tired and embarrassed to hear the story of Vic's name. Which he really didn't care about.

* * *

The store opened and Jesse didn't feel like talking to anyone or help anyone look for what they wanted. So he got Harry to teach him how to use the cash register. It took about twenty minutes to understand what every fucking button was used for cause he was lost. He finally understood it when Beca explained which buttons Jesse was going to use only. He got the hang of it and started clicking and tapping on the buttons, taking the customers money and giving them back their change or just tell them to slide their credit or debit card.

"Your total will be thirty-one dollars and thirty seven cents." Jesse told the customer. Which they paid by giving him two twenties. "Your change is eight dollars and sixty-three cents, have a nice day and come back on Friday, for the Skrillex convention, all merchandise from Skrillex will be twenty-five percent off and you get to see Sonny Moore." He had to say that repeatedly for every fucking person that lined at the register he was on. He looked at his line and there were eight more people waiting, nine cause one just got in line, he had to say the same damn thing again!

* * *

Jesse was relieved and relaxed once most of the customers were gone and there were only a few, which meant he had to go and organize the aisles...for now.

"Hey weirdo, you look like you're about to pass out." Jesse turned his head to the poster aisle and saw Beca organizing posters and album covers into their respective places.

"Fuck, if I do, I hope I land somewhere nice and soft." Jesse said grinning and walking towards her.

"Well, good luck because you're gonna bust your face smart one."

"Thanks for appreciating Beca, I dig that in chicks." Jesse smirked as he spoke and Beca turned to look at him with a thin smile on her lips. "Its impossible to ignore this face and this body." As he spoke he gestured his face and body with is hands, making Beca smirk.

"Well, guess what Jess, I ignore your fart face and your body." Beca shot back. The texts from last night flashed through Jesse's mind.

"Thanks I love you, too, darling."

"Don't say that and never call me darling." Jesse smirked and looked at the posters. This aisle normally wasn't a problem, but today. It was a mess and Beca wouldn't be able to organize all of this by herself, especially the special edition posters that were suppose to be at the very top rack, but they were either somewhere else, or on the floor.

"Why not? I like it."

"I don't, now go away."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm helping you fix this aisle and you can't possibly reach the very top rack because of your height Becs." With that, Jesse earned a very painful punch on his shoulder. "Ow." He deadpanned as he rubbed his left shoulder.

"You deserve it asshole."

"I ask again, why does Vic get to call you shorty, shrimp, munchkin, and some other names and I don't?"

"Like I said, I can't make him stop and even punching him harder won't stop. I don't know what will."

"Oh." They were silent for a few minutes, until Jesse's curiosity came back. "Why doesn't Vic, like getting called Victor?" Jesse asked not wondering if Vic was nearby.

"Long story short, he hates his dad, his dad's name is Victor. So, he is Victor Fuentes the fourth."

"Oh, so he's named after his great-great grandpa then."

"Mmhm." Beca said slightly nodding her head.

"So, last night. When we were texting each other did you get my messages? The one's I sent like around nine thirty?"

"Yeah, like an hour later when you sent me the fourth to last one."

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I did, Solo woke me up cause it thundered really loud and when I was rocking him to sleep I heard my phone and saw your texts." Jesse grinned and rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, you seem like you're about to pass out any second now. Why did you even stay awake last night?" If he told her that she was stuck on his mind all night. She'd probably ignore him forever.

"I was watching The Conjuring and um...the witch popped up and um..." Jesse started rubbing his neck and looked at Beca. Who seemed clueless of what he was talking about.

"Before you continue, what the hell is The Conjuring." Jesse's was so close of passing out. First, because he was tired as fuck and second, she doesn't know what The fucking Conjuring is! Jesse felt himself slightly move back and forth in one place. He grabbed onto a shelf and tried to balance himself. "Dude, are you alright?!" Beca asked.

"No, Beca. You and me have to have moviecation nights three times a week. You need more than just watching movies during lunch. How do you not know what The Conjuring is!?"

"I don't watch movies!" Jesse shook his head, sighing and running a hand threw his hair, then rubbing his face.

"This just got serious Beca. My mission just got harder. Holy fuck. On Saturday, I'm coming over at three instead of five."

"What!? No!"

"Yes, here I'll make a deal. I'll bring you a huge bag...no, a deluxe bag of gummy bears. I'll bring popcorn, five boxes of juice pouches, chips, and so much more junk food. Here's the best part Becs...you pay nothing." The last part Jesse was grinning. Beca looked at him biting her lip. Jesse was a little nervous of her saying no. He looked at her, thinking she looked cute when she bit the left corner of her bottom lip. How she chewed on it made him feel...uncomfortable, but in a good way. A _really_ good way.

"Are you leaving at the same time?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're going to give me a one hour break to shower Solo and to put him to bed." With that said, Beca walked away from him disappearing. Yes! She was coming! Jesse did a fist bump and did his brief happy dance. It was just spinning around while jumping and throwing his hands in the air whisper yelling yes. He probably danced for about five minutes until he felt light headed. He looked around and forgot about the aisle he was in and that Beca and him never finished organizing it. He groaned and began fixing the whole stupid thing.

* * *

"Jess lunch time," Vic said as he passed by the aisle Jesse was in. He was still fixing the posters and he wasn't done yet. He had another shelf to fix and it was the bottom shelf. Which was the messiest.

Jesse sighed as he left and walked to the stockroom. There Beca was waiting by the door leaning against the wall near the door.

"Ready?" Jesse asked as he grabbed his Jansport backpack.

"Can't wait for it." Jesse smiled at Beca's sarcasm.

"Admit it Beca, you love hanging out with me."

"The only reason why I said yes to all your retarded movies is because you bring gummy bears." Jesse was a little hurt by her comment. But quickly shook it off. As both of them walked out of the back door.

* * *

"Espresso My Cielo?" Beca asked as they pulled up to the small café.

"Espresso My Dear."

"Wow, you chose a corny coffee shop. I'm already loving this." Beca went inside followed by Jesse breathing in the delicious smell of coffee and desiring one so he could stay awake. The place was chic and Jesse grabbed Beca's wrist as he spotted an empty booth. They sat down and a waiter arrived for their order.

"Hello my name is Damian how may I help you today?" The guy asked giving a cheeky smile. He was about six feet pale and he was bald. Jesse tried not to laugh at him as he helf it back by looking at Beca,

"Mmm can I just have like three mochas?" Jesse said rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

"And for the lady?" Damian gestured to Beca.

"A cheeseburger with tater tots for the side and a medium cup of hibiscus tea."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Both, Jesse and Beca answered back in unison. Jesse glanced at Beca then back at Damian.

"Is the bill going to be separate or?"

"No, I'm paying." Damien nodded and walked away.

Jesse unzipped his backpack taking out his blue laptop and the cases to three movies. All three titled, Lucy, Nightcrawler, and Eagle Eye. "So, which one do you want to watch Becs?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrows and cleaning small smudges off of one of the movies.

"Nightcrawler looks retarded and Eagle Eye...no."

"Lucy then?"

"I'm guessing its about her discovering something or something close to my guess." Jesse smiled and hid his disappointment in Beca. He hates how she predicts things and almost...every time she predicts, she's right.

"Okay, so this may take the rest of the week to watch, so..." Both of them were sitting side by side and the laptop was in the middle of the table. Jesse played the movie and hoped that Beca liked it.

* * *

"Don't laugh on the next part cause it maybe a little per..." Jesse stopped talking when he turned to look at Beca who was leaning her head on the black leather seat sleeping. Jesse scoffed and rubbed his chin, realizing he had stubble and he forgot to shave. He shrugged, because he knew he looked very attractive with stubble. He'd probably wouldn't shave the rest of the week. Cause Lord. Yes, Jesse was cocky, but he knew he was sexy when he had stubbly. He was irresistible.

He continued watching the movie and stopped when he noticed they only had ten minutes left of their lunch break.

As gently as Jesse could. He woke up Beca.

"Beca, we have to go or else Harry's going to be pissed when we get their really late." Jesse said as he gently shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and sat straight up.

"Lets go then weirdo." She said pushing his shoulder so he could stand up for her to get up from the booth.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"The booth was surprisingly comfortable."

"You do know, we're restarting the whole movie tomorrow, because you fell asleep." Beca groaned for a response. "You shouldn't of fallen asleep during the first forty minutes of the Lucy Becs."

"Tomorrow for sure I won't fall asleep."

* * *

**The Next Day At The End Of ****Lunchtime**

"Tomorrow for sure and I'm being for realsies Jess." Beca said as they stepped outside from the café.

"Wow, that sounds real assuring Beca, you won't stay awake even for the first thirty seconds."

"Hold up, I fell asleep on the part where that professor guy was talking about mating. My mind is ruined...I saw two rhinos have sex Jesse. Sex!"

"Its just sex, you actually learned shit in this movie."

"Seeing how animals have sex is educational?"

"You learned it in high school!"

"No, I learned about the egg and sperm having a good time chasing each other around playing tag! Then what happened when they did that! I got to see what happened!"

"Okay...I see your point." With that Beca rolled her eyes and walked to the passenger side of Jesse's Challenger.

* * *

**Friday**

Beca

Holy shit! It was finally Friday! Beca was so excited. She got to meet one of her favorite DJs in the whole wide fucking world! Sonny John Moore! This guy was badass, phenomenal at making his mixes and his other songs.

* * *

"Morning Beca!" Jesse greeted as he brought her in a huge bear hug. Beca had noticed that Jesse hadn't shaved since Tuesday and for some reason. She actually thought he look pretty sexy. "Today is the day we all meet Moore in person!" Beca felt herself leave the ground and be in the air for moments. Then be shaken side to side violently. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Y-yeah, n-n-now put m-me dow-n!" Beca tried to say as she was being shaken. Jesse stopped and quickly placed her back down on the ground.

"Uh, sorry."  
"I get it. The best DJ ever is going to be here!" Beca said smiling. She walked to her nail on the wall and hung her backpack.

"What are you doing!?" Both young adults jumped as they turned to see an angry Harry. "Get to work! Moore is going to be here in fifteen minutes and there are still shelves that need to be organized! You two are organizing the shelves and the others are setting up the tables and lights for Moore! Hurry up chop chop!" With that, Harry stomped off into the store.

"He's on his period again." Beca commented and Jesse chuckled and followed her out of the stockroom.

The shelves weren't very messy, so they finished quickly.

* * *

"Oh my God he's here!" They heard Harry yell out running around the whole store. "He's here! Oh my God everyone act cool! Everyone at the front of the store now to welcome Moore now!"  
Every worker was at the front of the story watching Harry jump up and down like a girl meeting One Direction for the first time.  
"Okay, he's here! He's looking for a parking spot!"

"Harry calmed your nipples down! We're not freaking out, you are!" Beca commented. Harry stopped and turned to look at her. "What? Just look at you, you were running around like a teenage girl finding out Zayn Malik never left One Direction."  
"Uh she's right Harry, you can have a heart attack from being too excited." Oliver said raising one of his eyebrows. "And please stop, if Sonny sees you. He's gonna think you're weird."  
"I second that." Vic said raising his hand.

"I third it." Xavier said sneaking up behind Harry, making him jump up.  
"Seriously?" Harry asked looking at everyone. They all nodded and looked up when they saw the successful badass DJ walk in the store.  
"Hello, which one of you is Harry?" Sonny John Moore said. Harry smoothly turned around and greeted the DJ.

"Hello , sir." Before Harry could finished Sonny lifted his hand to stop Harry.  
"No, no, no. Don't call me that, dude. I'm twenty-seven. Not fifty-eight. Don't call me sir or . Damn, I hate those names. Either call Sonny or Moore. So introduce me to the people behind you." Sonny said gesturing to the others.  
"I'm Vic nice to meet you Sonny." Vic said smiling.

"I'm Oliver, and it is an honor to meet the most badass DJ in the whole fucking world."

"Thank you Oli, can I call you Oli?" Sonny asked him grinning. Oliver nodded and it was Benji's turn.  
"Hi I'm Benji its nice to meet you Sonny."  
"Hello I'm Xavier." In seconds Xavier disappeared.  
"Hey I'm Renee and don't mind Xavier, you probably won't see him all day. He's like a ninja."  
"Ah, okay."  
"I'm Alexandria and I love your hair and piercings."  
"Thank you I like your hair and piercings, too Alexandria." For the first time Alexandria blushed a dark shade of red which made Sonny wink at her.

"Hey I'm Jesse, this has to be the best day ever, besides meeting her." Jesse said gesturing to Beca, which she gave him a thin smile.  
"Hi, I'm Beca and don't listen to this idiot."

"Um, okay. Its nice to meet all of you and I am very excited to be here. I've heard many good things about this small store. So, when do we get started?"

* * *

"Okay people we open in five minutes, make sure Moore's equipment is set up and his table and make sure all the posters are close to him in case people want to buy them and get them signed!" Harry spoke as everyone got into a circle listening to the girly guy.  
Everyone went their separate way making sure everything was in place and that music was playing from the speakers. But Jesse. Who chose to follow Beca and annoy her.  
"So are you getting anything signed by Sonny?" Jesse asked Beca as he followed her into the stockroom.

"I'm getting Recess signed. I just have to get it from my backpack."  
"Oh, I'm getting a few things signed. His Greatest Hits Album, Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack Ü, Recess, and two posters."  
"Damn. I'm guessing your selling them on Ebay or something?"  
"No, those things are going to mean a lot to me, just like my movie collection."

"Wow. Charming."  
"You know you love it."  
"I love it when you don't talk."  
"What do I talk about?"  
"You never shut up!" Beca said as she quickly walked out of the stockroom.

* * *

HOLY SHIT. Harry never expected how many people were going to be coming to the convention. The store was full, like there was a long ass line to get to Sonny starting at his table, ending somewhere in L.A. There were tons of people. You could barely squeeze yourself out of the crowd. Harry had called cops to check every person that left the store making sure nobody stole anything. Which some did. About fifteen were arrested for taking many valuable albums or jewelry. Everyone including Harry was working at the cash register. Harry thought nobody needed help on finding something cause they just wanted to meet Sonny and buy some Skrillex merchandise or get a picture with the guy. Nobody could leave, not even for lunch time. If you were hungry you either had a choice of gum or apples

"How long do you think the line stops at?" Vic asked.  
"It stops just two blocks away." Some random customer said.  
"Damn. That is so fucking long. I don't think its ever going to end." Alexandria spoke out.

Beca heard them talk and kept being annoyed by Jesse who kept on poking her shoulder and side.

* * *

Jesse

"Hey Sonny. If you don't mind. Can you get these albums and posters signed?" Jesse asked as he handed him the cases and long rolls of paper.  
"Yeah sure man." Sonny said grabbing them.  
"Thanks." Sonny quickly signed them and gave them back to Jesse.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah thanks again."  
"Your welcome."  
Jesse walked away, looking for Beca. As he left he heard Vic say, "Hey Sonny, can you sign my neck?"  
What the fuck? Vic was probably going to get his signature tattooed onto his neck.  
"Jesse, can you get everyone together after we say goodbye to Moore?" Harry asked him as he entered the stockroom.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, thanks. I have some very very good fucking news." Harry left and Jesse went to his Jansport backpack placing his posters and _one _ of the albums in it. He looked around the stockroom seeing Beca check her phone. She was leaning against the wall near the small black lunch table. He hid the _two albums_ behind his back as he walked to her.  
"Hey Becs."  
"Sup weirdo."  
"Mmm, nothing. Just got something for you." Beca looked up from her phone and looking up at Jesse's eyes. "Thought of giving these to you." Jesse pulled out the Greatest Hits Album and Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack Ü album. Beca's eyes went wide and looked back up at Jesse.

"You can't be serious."  
"I want you to have them."  
"Jess, they are _yours_. I can't have them."  
"But I want you, too." He insisted.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I'm your bestfriend and/or lover."  
"No and please stop saying that."  
"Beca I want you to have them. I got them signed for you." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.  
"Jesse those are _yours. You_ got them sign by Sonny. Those things are precious and worth a lot of money. I got my album signed and that's enough. You can keep those albums."  
"I don't want them. I have two posters and an album signed."  
"I'm not taking them." That said, Beca walked away from him. Jesse smiled sadly at her and looked down at the ground. He felt his heart crack a little. He _wanted her_ to have them so badly. Because he liked her...a lot...okay, maybe more than a lot. He felt like a failure. He looked up and sat her bucket bag. He devilishly smiled and walked to it.

* * *

Beca

"I'm hoping to be back soon Harry, I hope you call my manager again next year."  
"Awesome thanks Moore."  
"No problem."  
"Bye guys. You were all very awesome. You guys treated me way better than the other assholes that I had met at conventions or concerts." Everybody nodded and said there farewells to Moore. Once he left Jesse had everybody meet Harry in the stockroom for a meeting. Which Beca was a little pissed about.

"What is it now Harry? If its about Ashley being pregnant. Wait until Monday morning." Beca said as she entered the stockroom.  
"No, its not about that. Not even close."  
"Then what is it?!" Everyone said in unison, but Jesse.  
"Okay calm down, damn. There are some really good news and some bad news. Even though the bad news wouldn't bother you guys so much and you'll." Harry got cut off by Alexandria.  
"Oh my God Harry, just get on with it."  
"Okay fine! I hope you guys are excited about this...I counted our investments including the ones today...and found out that. We have enough money, probably more than enough, sale this small store and move to the one two streets North. Which is five times bigger than this store!" Everyone was surprised.

"Harry, you better not be joshing with us bro." Xavier said giving Harry a serious look.  
"No, I'm not. You guys have to help pack and move everything to the new L.A. Music. But now that the store is bigger. We need more employees. You guys better get along and if anyone decides to critisize any of you. Come tell me." Harry directly looked at Beca as he said the last sentence. Beca nodded in response and Harry continued. "And the are some other good news."  
"If its about Ashley Harry." Alexandria warned.  
"No. This afternoon. I got called by someone very, very awesome. In three months. Jason Derulo is going to be the star for our next convention." Everyone was grinning, smiling, and Renee was in shock.  
"Renee are you okay?" Oliver asked waving one of his hands in front of her.  
"Jason...Derulo is coming?" Harry nodded and in seconds Renee was hugging Harry, repeatedly saying thank you.

"Now, the bad news...you guys have two weeks off starting next week. I need time to fix and organize everything in the new store and getting new employees."  
"Awesome! Thanks Harry," Oliver said as he fist pumped Vic.

"Can we go now?" Beca asked. She was tired, hungry, and excited. She only showed it by smiling.  
"Yes, now leave. I don't want to see any of you until two weeks from Monday. Once you get back we start moving and organizing things." Everyone quickly left. Beca took her backpack and placed it over her shoulders. Feeling something poke her side. She ignored it and began walking to Solo's daycare center. Before she left. She said goodbye to everyone on the way out and ignored Jesse's offer of giving her a ride.

* * *

"Goodnight momma." Solo said rubbing his nose against Beca's.

"Night baby. See you tomorrow."  
"Love you momma."  
"I love you, too baby. Always."  
Once Solo was fast asleep Beca went to her room to grab clean clothes to shower. In less than twenty minutes she was out in flannel print pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. She cleaned up the small mess she had in her bedroom and in her bucket bag.

When she was pulling out her Recess album , she noticed two shine plastic cases at the back of her bag. She took them out and grinned once she saw what they were.

* * *

**So what did you think!? Please review! Leave me something, anything! I hope you liked it.**

**-Blasphemy**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back with a new chapter! I hate myself for making you dudes or dudettes wait almost a month and I'm very very very very very very very very very very sorry. As you can see I changed my username...again. I wonder if any of you know what it means. Oh well. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Jesse

He had to be ready. And he was. He was ready to go to her house and have their moviecation. He had everything prepared and he was already bathed and dressed. His hair smelled good, his body smelled good, and that's all he knew. He smelled really good. He had on his regular jeans, black converse, and a plain white t-shirt. He looked at himself and smirked at the masterpiece of his body. He flexed in front of the mirror grinning as his muscles always showed perfectly under a white shirt.

He was ready to go. He had everything packed and in his Challenger. Everything will go smoothly...hopefully.

* * *

Beca

"Mama, movie pwease?" Solo asked as he rested his head on her shoulder. They were on their way to their apartment, after leaving to go pick up Solo from Chloe's house. He stayed with her for an hour or two to play with his favorite Auntie and Uncle.

"Once Jesse gets here. We'll watch Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast." Beca said kissing his right temple. They were almost there. Just one more block away.

"Just Aladdin."

"Just Aladdin?" Beca questioned. He usually liked watching both of the movies. Solo nodded in response snuggling onto her shoulder.

They finally got to their apartment and Solo ran to his bedroom bringing a few of his toy cars. He sat in the living room playing with them and asked Beca to join him. Beca chuckled as Solo made car noises like vroom vroom and beep beep. After a little while, their fun was interrupted by a knock on the door and before Beca could open it, she knew who it was. It was that idiotic nerd that annoyed the living hell out of her. She opened the door and saw his giant stupid grin planted on his face.

"Hey Becs." Jesse greeted.

"Hey." She casually said as she took a step back to let the weirdo in. Beca turned to look at Solo and he had the same look on his face when he first met Jesse. All serious. "Solo say hi to Jesse." Solo stood up walking to his mom hiding behind her legs. He shyly waved and kept staring at Jesse.

"Hi Solo. Your mommy told me you liked Aladdin and Beauty and The Beast." Solo's face lit up and he looked up at his mommy smiling a little.

"Okay weirdo, lets get this over with." Beca said, bending down to pick up Solo.

"Alright, um one more thing?" Jesse asked lifting his finger to represent 'one more thing'.

"Do you need to use the microwave?"

"Oh, no. Do you have a big bowl for the popcorn. Its already prepared. I just need to use a bowl. That's it." Beca nodded and walked into the kitchen with Solo resting in her arms. She opened one of the cabinets and grabbed the biggest bowl she had. She turned around and jumped a little barely noticeable for Jesse to see. He was placing his bags and backpack on the kitchen table taking out a huge bag of popcorn covered with white chocolate. Beca placed it on the table and sat Solo down on the table as well. "Okay, so I got you your gummy bears and I brought juice pouches...a lot of them. Five different flavors, I got fruit punch, wild cherry, orange, strawberry kiwi, and grape juice." Jesse took out five boxes of juice pouches of three bags and placed them on the table. He opened each and every one of them, placing only one in front of every box. "Does Solo have a favorite flavor?" Jesse asked. Solo turned his body to look at Jesse and the juice pouches. Solo looked up at his mommy.

"Do you remember these Solo? Auntie Co-Co brought some for you a few weeks ago." Beca said brushing her hand threw his light brown hair. Solo smiled and turned back to look at Jesse. He slowly moved his hand to one of the pouches taking the wild cherry flavored juice pouch.

"He took wild cherry the best flavor there is." Beca scoffed and looked up at Jesse. "What?"

"Strawberry kiwi is dude." Beca said taking her favorite flavored juice pouch.

"I strongly disagree Becs, wild cherry is the best flavor there is, right Solo?" Jesse said looking down at him. Solo had his small little tongue sticking out as he tried to stab the straw through the pouch. He stopped and looked at Jesse. He held the hand that had he had the juice pouch in and handed it to Jesse, for him to open it. Jesse took it and stabbed the pouch handing it back to Solo. Who smiled at Jesse and took a sip. "Its good huh Solo? Its the best flavor, right?" Jesse asked once again. Solo looked at both his mommy and Jesse. He smiled as he sipped the juice and nodded. "Two versus one Beca." Jesse said grinning and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Beca rolled her eyes and smirked. She couldn't help but glance at Jesse's arms how they flexed.

"Strawberry kiwi is still better than wild cherry."

"No its isn't" Solo said looking up at his mommy. Beca stared at him in disbelief and turned to look at Jesse who was trying hard enough to hold his laugh. In seconds he bursted out laughing.

"You know what, lets get this moviecation over with Jesse." Beca said picking up Solo and placing him back down on the ground. Solo ran to the living room sitting down on the couch. He patted the spot next to him motioning to Beca to sit by him. Beca smiled and sat by her little boy. She picked him up kissing his forehead and rubbing her nose against his.

Minutes later, Jesse came in with the bowl of popcorn, a huge bag of gummy bears, a few bags of chips, two boxes of juice pouches, and the case to the movie they were watching. He smoothly placed all the junk food on the floor near the couch and opened the DVD case.

"Um, Becs where's the DVD player?"

"Oh, its on one of the sides of the TV. I think its the left side." Beca said standing up and grabbing the remote control of her flat screen TV. She turned it on pressing the input button then selecting the DVD mode view. Jesse grinned when he found the DVD entrance and inserted the movie in. He turned and sat down by Solo. The couch was big enough just for the three of them. Jesse grabbed the bowl of popcorn and offered Solo and Beca some. Solo looked at Beca then to Jesse. Solo took a handful...well a little bit cause his hand was smaller than the two young adults.

"Are you going to get any Becs?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrows up at her.

"No, I'm waiting for my gummy bears weirdo."

"Oh." Jesse said as he looked down at the floor and grabbed the bag of gummies. He grabbed it and handed it to Beca.

"Thanks nerd." Jesse smiled at the nickname and placed the bowl of popcorn on his lap.

In the first fifteen minutes, both Jesse and Solo started hearing light snoring. Jesse turned to look at Beca, but sighed as she was fast asleep.

"Mommy?" Solo said as he tapped on her arm. Beca's eyes flew open and looked at Solo.

"Nice Solo, make sure she stays awake." Jesse said grinning. Beca glared at Jesse and turned her head back at the tv. She brought a few gummy bears to her lips and looked down at Solo. He sat there mesmerized by the movie and sipping on his juice pouch.

"Do you want any gummy bears Solo?" Beca asked him as she grabbed a handful enough for him. He shook his head and kept on sipping his juice.

"Do you want popcorn?" Jesse asked as he moved the bowl closer to Solo so he could reach. Solo looked up at Jesse and slowly took another handful of popcorn. "What do you like better popcorn or gummy bears?" Jesse asked grinning and looking at Beca. Beca looked down at Solo and he grinned at his mommy.

"Popcorn!" Solo said grinning and slightly jumping. He scooted himself further on the couch and sat criss crossed. Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse as he smirked.

They kept on watching the movie and Beca tried so many times to fall asleep and not get caught by Solo. Jesse and Solo shared the popcorn and both nearly finished it. While Beca and her gummy bears, by the end of Aladdin it looked like she didn't even touch them yet.

"What's next dork?" Beca asked as she stood up to stretch.

"Beauty and The Beast."

"Hercules!" Solo said raising his arms up and smiling. Beca raised one of her eyebrows up in confusion. Jesse noticed that she didn't know what Hercules was.

"Oh my God Beca. You don't know what Hercules is?!" Jesse asked. Beca shrugged and sat back down. "You have to watch it."

"I have to, because of the moviecation and because Solo said it."

"I think I brought it...I don't know." Jesse said as he grabbed his backpack and took out all the DVDs he had in there and scattered them all over the coffee table. "I remember taking it with me...a month ago." Jesse said as he kept on looking for the DVD.

"A month ago?" Beca asked as she scoffed.

"Found it!" Jesse said as he grabbed the case and opened it. He took out the DVD and inserted it into the TV.

"Hercules!" Solo said once again raising his arms in the air and jumping on the couch. Jesse grinned and pressed play on the remote. He sat back down on the couch by Solo and both shared the popcorn.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the movie, Beca was in the process of taking some gummy bears into her mouth, when she noticed that Solo and Jesse were talking.

"I am turnin thwee in Decimbor." Solo said raising his hand showing three fingers to Jesse.

"Wow!" Jesse said smiling and raising his eyebrows at him. "You're a big boy Solo!" Solo smiled at Jesse's response.

"How old are you JJ?" Beca smiled at their conversation and turned her head to look at Solo. He moved his head every few minutes to the TV screen, then to Jesse. She thought it was cute that he nicknamed Jesse JJ.

"I'm twenty-three." Jesse said smiling. Solo's eyebrows rose in shock.

"Wow!" Jesse grinned and looked up at Beca. Their eyes locked for two seconds and Beca turned her attention back to Solo. "JJ, can you sing?" Solo asked, like on cue, Hercules started singing in the scene where he wants to find where he belongs.

"Oh yes. In fact, I am a great, wonderful singer. I can sing anything." Jesse said grinning and winking at Beca. Who, just raised her eyebrows, which are seriously saying. "Seriously?"

"Mommy can sing, too!" Solo said, turning to look at Beca. She was surprised when he said that.

"Oh, really. She never told me. I would love to hear her sing...actually. I would actually love it, if I could hear her sing right now." Jesse said grinning the most stupidest grin.

"Wait!" Solo said jumping from the couch. Both young adults turned to look at him and he had his serious face on. "Can you paws the movie pwease?" Solo said grabbing the remote from the coffee table and handing it to Jesse. Jesse took it and pressed pause, then turning his attention to Beca. Who still denied of singing.

"Come on Becs, sing, anything." Jesse pleaded. Beca shook her head and Solo left the living room. When he came back he had grabbed one of her flash drives, that read David Guetta. Solo wanted her to sing Titanium.

"Mommy Tianium!" Solo said smiling. Beca sighed and took the flash from his hand. He clapped and sat back down on the couch. Beca sighed and breathed in.

"You shout it out. But I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud not saying much." Beca started. She looked down at Solo and saw him grin. Jesse was grinning his usual stupid grin. " I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up." As Beca was about to start the next sentence of the song Jesse joined in.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim.

Fire away, fire away.

You shoot me down but I won't fall.

I am titanium.

You shoot me down but I won't fall.

I am titanium.

Solo looked between both young adults smiling widely and clapping. Jesse stared at Beca as she picked Solo up and sat him on her lap.

"Thanks momma." Solo said snuggling against her neck.

"Your welcome baby," Beca said rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. Solo pulled away and sat back down in the middle of both adults. Jesse smiled down at Solo and grinned at Beca. She rolled her eyes and took a few more gummy bears into her mouth.

"Hercules." Solo said pointing to the TV and looking back up at Jesse.

"Oh yeah." Jesse grabbed the remote and pressed the play button once again.

* * *

Once the movie was over Solo started scratching the back of his head. Beca noticed that he was tired and soon he would be sleepy. She checked the time and it was about forty minutes before his bedtime.

"Hey, um I'm gonna go shower him and put him to bed. I'll be back, you can help yourself on anything in the kitchen or something." Beca said standing up and taking Solo into her hand. "Come on buddy, lets go get you all cleaned up." Solo nodded and walked by his mommy down the hall.

Jesse

He watched them leave him all by himself in the small living room. He watched Beca smile down at Solo and him smiling back looking back up to her. He had noticed how much he looked like someone very familiar. He just couldn't remember, who.

He was also surprised at Beca. He didn't know she could sing. Like for real, she could sing. She had a beautiful voice. She would of been wonderful, if she went to the same college Jesse went to. She could have been captain!

Jesse sat there for thirty minutes thinking to himself as he waited for Beca. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her sing once again. She was singing again. But this time, slower.

"Lullaby and goodnight, with roses bedight. With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed." Jesse quickly recognized the lullaby. He sung to himself in unison with Beca. "Lay thee down and rest, may the slumber be blessed. Lay thee down and rest, may the slumber be blessed." Beca stopped singing and he heard a door shut lightly. She came back in the living room, her shirt slightly wet.

"You have a very beautiful voice. Why didn't you ever tell me you could sing?" Jesse asked, as Beca sat down in the same spot on the couch.

"Um, it brings back memories." Jesse raised one of his eyebrows up in curiosity. He shook it off and turned to grab his backpack.

"Okay, so you watched two Disney movies, and now its time for some other less animated ones. So, before I leave tonight, the last movie, we'll see is The Breakfast Club. We're gonna watch the whole movie, beginning to end. Without you falling asleep." Beca threw her head back on the couch groaning.

"Why?"

"Its for your own good! And you promised if I brought you gummy bears, you'll watch a movie." Beca responded with an eye roll, which Jesse grinned at. "So, the first movie we're watching is The Fault In Our Stars." When Jesse finished speaking. Beca snickered. He turned to look at her and she was smirking. "What?"

"I read the book. I know what happens. Its pretty depressing."

"Well, we can watch that movie some other night." He said looking up at her in disappointment. "Well, we can watch E.T."

* * *

It was probably fifteen minutes before E.T. almost ended. Jesse knew each line by heart. He had watched this movie way too many times. What could he say? He loved it! It was one of his favorite movies of all time, besides The Breakfast Club. He couldn't wait to watch it with Beca. He was sure, that she was going to love it. It's inevitable...on second thought. They may not even get to finish the movie. He felt her head rest against his shoulder. He was about to comment, but stopped when he turned to look at her. She was asleep. He noticed her arms had imprints of the wrinkled plastic gummy bear bag. She had been asleep, for probably most of the movie. He sighed and looked at her position. No, he didn't want to look like a pervert, he just needed to slowly get up from the couch. Which he epically failed to do as she quietly groaned. He smiled and rested his back, back down onto the couch cushions. He sighed and looked around the living room. There were two picture frames hanging from the living room walls. One was Solo sitting down on the grass smiling. The other seemed to be the same location, but Beca was in it. Jesse loved her smile. She had him on her lap both of them smiling. Solo looked like someone familiar. He had seen that face before, but whose? Solo looked nothing like Beca, just her brown hair with some curls. Those icy blue eyes, were so...familiar. He had seen them before. He looked at the pictures. Jesse knew better to not ask who the father was. He wanted to know. He hated himself for his curiosity. He wondered what it would be like to be a dad. He was young, twenty-three years old and he was already thinking of a family.

"Mommy?" Jesse turned to the voice and saw Solo in a onesie with a black teddy bear in one of his hands. He was rubbing his eyes, tears running down his face.

"Solo what's wrong?" Jesse asked trying to get up.

"JJ?" Solo said quickly walking to the couch.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Jesse said as he picked Solo up and sat him on his lap.

"Therwas a monster." Solo sobbed.

"No, no. Solo there's no monster, buddy." Jesse said giving his puppy dog eyes and running a hand threw Solo's soft brown hair. "Its going to be okay buddy. Nothing is going to hurt you." Jesse said bringing Solo to his chest. Solo's sobs slowly stopped as Jesse rubbed circles on his back and noticed that Solo was quietly snoring. He fell asleep on his other shoulder. Jesse chuckled and grinned. His shoulders were perfect pillows. Jesse rested his head against the couch and slowly, very slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Beca

Something warm and comfy woke her up. At first she thought she was in her own bed, but as she slowly opened her eyes. She realized she wasn't in her bed. She was sleeping on somebody's shoulder and there was another small body sleeping on the opposite shoulder.

"Morning Becs." Beca looked up and saw the fucking weirdo. She quickly sat up, and looked around. She had fallen asleep right after all the trailers had finished playing before the movie. EP?. She looked at Jesse's other shoulder and her expression changed. Solo was snuggling against Jesse's neck sleeping. "He was crying last night and eventually fell asleep on my shoulder." Jesse said grinning.

"Thanks, um why was he crying?"

"I think there were monsters in his room?" Jesse said softly chuckling.

"Hold up, you calmed him down?" Beca asked. She was shocked, because she was the only person who could calm him down.

"Yeah, I told him everything would be okay."

"How? I am the only one that can calm him down!" Beca whisper yelled, she did feel a little bit envious.

"Well, not anymore. So last night. You fell asleep...during E.T. One of the best movies ever made in the whole wide world." Jesse said as he slowly shifted the shoulder Solo was sleeping on. "My arms asleep. I feel nothing at all."

"Here let me get him off." Beca said as she started getting up.

"No, no, no. He's asleep. Its alright." Beca slowly shook her head smirking. "What?" Jesse asking furrowing his eyebrows.

"Tell me again, how you calmed him down." Beca asked. Jesse grinned and slowly shook his head.

"Well, right after I found out you were asleep, cause you rested your head against my shoulder." Jesse started saying, his stupid grin grew bigger as Beca's face turned a light shade of pink. "I heard Solo say mommy and I turned to look at him. He was crying and he had his black teddy bear with him. Then I asked what was wrong and he came running to me once he saw me. He was crying cause he said there was a monster and I told him everything would be okay. He rested his head on my other shoulder and I slowly ran circles on his back with my hand." Once Jesse finished Solo had woken up. He still had his head on Jesse shoulder, he was just playing with his brown curly hair. Beca smiled at him and so did Jesse.

"Morning Solo." Both young adults said in Unison. Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse grinned. Solo shyly waved and smiled.

"Solo Jesse said you were crying last night, may I ask why?" Beca asked as she stretched out her arms to pick him up. Solo shook his head and held on tight to Jesse's shirt.

"Mommy no!" Solo whimpered. Beca frowned and looked up at Jesse. "Uncie Tom said he saw the Babadook." Solo began crying again.

"Babadook?" Beca asked.

"Its um a movie about a kid who sees the Babadook which is um...a monster." Jesse said as he rubbed circles on Solo's back. Which calmed him down.

"Uncie Tom said the Babadook is big and tall, with a scary face and hat." Solo sobbed, as he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his small arms around Jesse's neck. "He said he saw it and Auntie Co-Co got mad at Uncie Tom, mama the Babadook scary!" Solo kept on crying and started trembling. Beca was pissed. She was mad. She needed to punch Tom in the face right now.

"No, Solo the Babadook isn't real he can't get you." Jesse said rubbing his back.

"No, he ke-keeps sh-sho-wing up JJ!" Solo opened his eyes and them locked with his mommy's.

"You know Solo, he isn't going to show up anymore. You wanna know why?" Jesse said. As he sat Solo in his lap to look at him.

"Ye-s" Solo cried out.

"Your mommy is here and I'm here. He's scared of me and your mommy. Your mommy, she can be scary sometimes." Jesse said looking at Beca. Solo stopped crying and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy the Babadook scared of you?" Solo asked as he turned to look at her.

"Oh yes. He can't scare you, cause I'm here. He will runaway." Beca said as she reached out to pick him up. "He can't do anything to you cause I'm here." Beca said as she kissed the tip of his nose. She saw a few tears run down his cheeks and she used her fingers to wipe them away. "No more crying Solo okay? I'm here." Beca said as she hugged him.

"And JJ." Solo added. Jesse grinned and Beca couldn't help, but smile.

"Yeah he's here, too."

"Mommy, I like JJ." Solo pulled away from his mommy's hug and turned around to look at Jesse. "He's fun momma."

"Well Solo its nine in the morning and I'm still at your house. I should probably be heading home now."

"No, mommy can JJ have breakfast wit us?" Solo asked looking up at Beca.

"No, Solo its okay. I have to get home and." Before Jesse could finish, Beca cut him off.

"No, he's right. I need to talk to you anyways." Yeah she did. She was suppose to tell him last night, but she fucking fell asleep! On Jesse's mother fucking shoulder!

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Beca stood up, still carrying Solo.

"Mommy, I want a biscuit." Beca grinned and kissed his forehead. She prepared him a biscuit for him, her, and two for Jesse.

Jesse walked into the kitchen and smiled at Solo. He was sitting on the counter waiting for his biscuit to cool down.

"JJ!" Solo excitedly said, he stretched out his small arms. Jesse picked him up threw him up in the air, making him laugh. He caught him and threw him back. After a few more throws Jesse stopped.

Beca watched them and smiled.

"You know Solo why not, after breakfast I leave and get ready. While I'm out, you and your mommy also get ready." Beca lifted one of her eyebrows. What the fuck is he planning to do? "We are going to the park then to lunch."

"Uh Jesse? Dude are sure you want to do this?" Beca asked as she took the last biscuit out of the microwave. She placed two in one plate, and the other two in separate plates. Breakfast was served and Jesse never answered her question.

* * *

"Okay, Solo I'll be back to pick you and your mommy up. Alright?" Jesse said as he started heading for the door.

"Wait dude you were being serious?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in about an hour." That said, Jesse shut the door. Leaving Solo and Beca alone.

"I like JJ mommy." Beca smiled and bent down to pick im up.

"Yeah, he's something. Lets go get ready baby." Beca walked down their small hallway to get ready for today.

* * *

Jesse

He barely got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was happy and excited. He got to spend another whole day with Beca and Solo. Jesse quickly changed in a pair of pants, a black shirt, and his Converse. He sprayed cologne all over him and noticed he forgot to shave his morning stubble. He sighed and shook his head smirking. He was almost ready, he just needed a few more things.

* * *

Beca

Yeah she was ready and so was him. She had on a pair of short black shorts, with her regular black

tank top and unbuttoned flannel shirt. She had her hair picked up in a braid which crowned her head and she was rocking her black and neon green laced Converse high tops. Solo had on a red shirt with music notes printed on it, and a pair of denim shorts with his cute black converse. He wanted to wear his Batman snapback hat. Which was a little big for his head, but he still wanted to wear it anyway. Every few minutes he had to bring up so he could see.

As they waited for Jesse Beca grabbed the two albums she had laying on her bed. He wasn't getting away with what he did. She couldn't accept these at all. These things were priceless!

A knock rang threw their apartment and Solo jumped up excitedly making his hat cover his eyes. "JJ!"

Beca grinned leaving the albums on her desk for later and grabbed his hand as she walked to open the door. In front of them was Jesse in his regular jeans with a black shirt, and his a pair of black Converse shoes.

"Ready?" Jesse said with his stupid grin.

"Can't wait." Sarcasm hitting every word sharply.

"JJ what park awe we going to?" Solo asked as he grabbed his mommy's hand and started walking out of their apartment.

"Well, there is this big park near a really delicious restaurant." Jesse said as they walked towards his car. Jesse opened one of the backdoors so Beca could place him in the car seat. In less than five minutes they were already in the car ready to go.

"So how far is this big park next to a really delicious restaurant?" Beca asked as Jesse drove off.

"Eh, well its about ten, fifteen minutes away. I'm pretty sure you'll love it and Solo will really love it. The restaurant is so, so, so good. I mean so good. Its got the best cheese pizza ever made by man. And the best cinnamon rolls."

"So, what's it called?"

"Hardy's" The name rang a bell threw Beca's mind. She couldn't remember where she heard of it, she's sure she has never been there. But someone talked about, but who?

"And how about the park."

"God. That park is beautiful. I go there a lot. Its a perfect place to watch a movie."

"Of course it is." Beca mumbled.

* * *

Jesse

Shit. Jesse couldn't stop glancing at Beca every few seconds. She looked so hot today. Her tank top showed her wonderful rack and her black. Oh her shorts. Her legs were distracting. Oh so distracting. He loved her style and how she dressed. He loved her beauty

* * *

Beca

"Well here we are." Beca looked out the windows and he was right. It was beautiful. There were people, kids, elders, and teens walking or playing around. There were a few beautiful ponds. There were ducks and some trees that look so ancient from all the swirls and twirls the branches had. Beca was speechless. This place was unbelievable for the past two years she has lived here. How come she never knew of this place!? "Its beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Solo ready to have some fun buddy?" Jesse asked as he turned back to look at him. Solo was smiling and he wanted to go outside now. "I'll take that as a yes." All three of them quickly got out and started walking towards the playground. The first thing Solo pointed at was the dark blue crawl tubes. Beca smiled and walked to them. He went inside giggling and quickly crawling. He loved it. Beca quickly walked to the other side where it ended and waited for Solo to come. A few seconds later he was smiling and laughing.

"Mommy where JJ?" Solo asked as he stood up. Beca noticed Jesse was gone. He wasn't by them anymore. She shrugged and asked where he wanted to go next. "Mommy the purple slide." Solo pointed at the direction of it and Beca saw it. It was bigger than the ones he rode at the small park near their apartment. She bit her lip for a few moments debating on taking him or not. She took his hand and started walking towards it.

"I'm coming with you Solo. Alright?" Beca said as she lifted him up so he could start climbing the yellow stairs.

"Okay mommy." She grinned and followed him up the stairs. Beca noticed once she got to the top of the slide that it was around nine feet high and the others were like five or four feet.

"Okay Solo, let me sit down first, then you'll sit in front of me okay?" Solo nodded in response and patiently waited for his mommy to sit down. Once she did, he did as she said and felt his mommy wrap her arms around him. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Solo said raising his small arms in the air.

"Okay, here we go." Beca pushed both of them down, and felt shivers run down her spine as they went down. She couldn't help, but laugh as they got to the bottom.

"You know Becs. At first I seriously thought you were a kid riding down the slide with Solo." Beca looked up and saw Jesse smiling. He had a gray Jansport backpack and Beca groaned as she saw it.

"Funny." Beca said back.

"Mommy the swings." Solo said. Beca spotted a set of swings close to where they were and started walking towards them.

"When I got home I saw my soccer ball and frisbee. So I thought. Hey why not take these? So, when you groaned, I was guessing because of the backpack. No, I did not bring any movies at all. I just brought a few toys. Like a light plastic bat and ball." Beca snapped her head to look at Jesse.

"Seriously, you went and bought a plastic baseball bat and ball?" Beca asked.

"No. It was at the bottom of my closet. I don't remember why I bought or brought it with me, but I thought Solo would like to play with it."

"Oh."

"Mommy race?" Solo suggested as they were halfway to the swings.

"Okay, just don't run past the swings baby okay?" Solo nodded.

"JJ you racing, too!"

"Alright buddy, lets do this."

"Weady set...GO!" Solo said. Solo ran as fast as he could and giggled. The kid had a plan. For a kid his age. He was pretty smart. "Catch me!" He said as he turned a sharp left ignoring the swings. Beca grinned and tried to catch up with Solo. She hated running and Solo loved it. He loved it when she would chase him and tickle his belly. Both Jesse and Beca laughed as they tried to catch the toddler that kept on running and giggling. Beca almost caught up to him, she was almost close of catching him. But then Jesse beat her to it.

"Gotcha!" Jesse said as he grabbed Solo and falling down on the green grass. Jesse laid on his back throwing Solo up in the air and catching him. Beca walked towards the boys trying to catch her breath. She sat down about a foot away from Jesse criss crossed and grinning at both of them. Jesse kept on playing with Solo and stopped once he noticed Beca was staring at both of them. Jesse sat up, Solo still in his arms giggling.

"Momma!" Solo said as he reached out to hug her. Beca took him in her arms and kissed his forehead. "Mommy, love you." Solo said as he rested his head on her chest.

"I love you, too baby. Always." Beca kissed his cheek and look up and noticed Jesse watching. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Then why are you staring?"

"I can't help it. One because I like staring at beautiful people. Two Solo is so adorable. Three its cute how you show your soft side. And four both of you look so happy and adorable." Beca smiled and rolled her eyes. "Its true Beca."

"Yeah you're really charming you know that."

"Oh I know. I'm really charming and a ladies man." Beca scoffed and stood up. "Hey Solo I have one question. Do you like sports?"

* * *

"Mommy I hungy." Solo said as he ran to his mommy's arms. The past hour Jesse and Solo were playing with the things Jesse brought. Solo was great at kicking a soccer ball and he liked playing baseball. Sometimes when he kicked the soccer ball it would go a few feet in the air and when he hit the plastic baseball it would pass by Jesse's head.

"Well, we're gonna go eat. In a little bit okay?" Solo nodded and held his mommy's hand as all three of them walked to Jesse's car.

"The restaurant isn't that far...well, by car." Jesse said as he walked side by side from Solo. "We're here!" Jesse said as they approached his car. In minutes all of them were ready to enter the restaurant.

As they went inside Beca looked around the place. Its was big, cool, classy, and the food smelled really good.

"Mommy pizza?" Solo asked.

"In a little bit baby. Lets get a place to sit alright?" Solo nodded in response.

"Table for three please." Jesse said as he told the waitress.

"Okay follow me please." The waitress said. She lead them to a blue round table near the small arcade they had. "Alright what can I get you to drink?" Jesse looked at Beca first.

"Can I get a medium cup of , and a small cup of Sprite please?" The waitress nodded and turned to look at Jesse.

"Can I get a large Mountain Dew?" The waitress nodded and left. "Now we go and serve ourselves at the buffet." Jesse got up and Beca and Solo followed. He lead them to a buffet of many foods.

"Pizza." Solo quietly said as he pointed to it. Beca smiled and grabbed two brown plastic plates, one for her and one for Solo.

"Which ones do you want?" Beca asked him.

"Two cheese." Beca found the cheese pizza grabbed two slices.

"Anything else buddy?" Beca asked. He shook his head in response and Beca served herself shrimp popcorn and two slices of pepperoni pizza. Both of them walked back to their table and noticed their drinks were already there. Before Beca could sit she placed the plates down and picked up Solo sitting him in a wooden high chair. Beca sat down and gave him his plate.

"Momma." Beca turned to look at him. "JJ?" Like on cue Jesse arrived at their table.

"JJ has arrived!" Jesse said as he placed his plate of many slices of pizza and macaroni. Solo waved and Jesse waved back.

They started eating in silence.

Beca couldn't believe how good the food was and tried not to seriously watch Jesse. Solo was in the process of trying to eat his first slice of cheese of pizza, but couldn't get a good grip of his pizza from all the melted stretchy cheese.

As he tried to take a bite, he rubbed the pizza all over his face. There was cheese on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. Beca smiled and tried to clean most of it away. Jesse just watched as Beca wiped away most of the cheese and grinned. He loved watching both of them.

"When did you say his birthday was?" Jesse asked as he took another bite of his pizza.

"Who said I was inviting you?" Beca asked, that came out better in her head. Cause she sounded harsh just now and she could see a flinch of pain in his eyes. "I'm kidding, its on December third." Jesse grinned and turned to look at Solo.

"His eyes. I've seen them before. I don't know where, but I've seen them before." Beca didn't say anything back. Talking about the fucking jerk brought her pain. Jesse noticed and softened his expression. "Beca, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Before Jesse could finish Beca cut him off.

"No its fine Jesse, its just...I'll be back Solo alright?" Beca got up and left the table. She quickly looked around and spotted the women's bathrooms. As she walked towards them she could her Jesse call her name.

Beca pushed the door open and looked around to make sure no one else was in there. She let out a shaky breath once she noticed no one was in here and let tears run down her face. She silently cried for about ten whole minutes. Until she heard the door open. She quickly wiped the tears away and pretended she was washing her hands.

"Beca are you alright? Jesse told me you were in here." Beca quickly turned around and saw Chloe. She looked worried. "Beca what's wrong?" She asked. "Jesse told me what happened."

"It...it just hurts remembering everything." Beca whispered out. She let more tears run down her cheeks and Chloe quickly hugged her.

"Its the past. You'll forget."

"I can't. I see it everyday. Solo looks just like him! His eyes, his nose, his lips, and so many other things."

"Well, you have Solo and he's missing out on a lot of shit. Now he can't hurt you or him anymore, because you have Jesse." Beca's tears stopped running and she gave Chloe a serious look. "What?"

"What do you mean I have Jesse?"

"Well aren't you going out with him?" Chloe asked smiling.

"What? No!"

"Then what are you doing here? With him?"

"Because he wanted to take Solo to the park, then here."

"Well, you two will make a really cute couple. How did you meet him anyway?"

"At work. How do you know him?"

"He went to Barden."

"Jesse went to Barden?" Beca asked. She never knew that.

"Yeah he was in the Barden Treblemakers. We competed with them remember? At the ICCAs and finals."

"Not really." Chloe humphed and blew a hair out of her face.

"Well, you and him should seriously go on a date. Leave Solo with me." Chloe said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Chloe I have a kid! What makes you think Jesse wants to date a single mother or a girl that doesn't have feelings for him. And I'm not leaving Solo with you anymore."

"What? Why not?" Chloe asked.

"I need to talk to Tom. Solo said he scared him with the Babadook." Chloe's eyes widened and her lips made an o.

"Oh my God Beca. I'm so sorry. We bought the DVD and I left the room and...shit. You know what. Come on." Chloe said grabbing Beca's wrist. Both walked out the bathroom heading towards their table.

Jesse saw Beca and smiled.

"Hey Becs, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I didn't meant to hurt you." Jesse said.

"Its okay." Beca turned to glare at Tom and he was oblivious about her and Chloe. He just sat there eating.

"Tom, we need to talk." Chloe snapped. Tom stopped chewing and looked up at Chloe.

"What did I do?" He said continuing to chew.

"Remember that movie you bought, the one you keep on watching."

"What the Babadook?" Tom said loud enough for Solo to hear. Solo's eyes went wide and he slightly began to tremble.

"JJ," Solo said reaching his arms out for Jesse. Jesse took him out of the high chair and started rubbing his back.

"Um, Beca I'm gonna go pay and I'll take Solo with me."

"Wait, let me give you a twenty." Jesse cut her off and began talking again.

"No, I'm paying. See you in the car Becs." Jesse said as he left.

"Asshole." Beca whispered, and turned back to Tom.

"So about the Babadook, why am I in trouble for that?" Tom said raising one of his eyebrows.

"You showed Solo the movie Tom! You scared him!" Chloe snapped out. "Now we can't babysit him anymore because you scared him with the movie."

"Seriously? I'm so sorry, Beca. I-I didn't mean to scare him."

"Just don't do it again. You can still babysit him, but don't show him anything scary alright? Cause he was crying last and this morning because of it."

"I'm so sorry. Beca, but thanks for still letting us babysit him. I'll make sure Thomas doesn't show him anything else." Tom gulped as he heard his full name out loud.

"Alright, I gotta go bye guys." Beca said waving. She walked out of the restaurant and towards Jesse's car. She opened the passenger door and went inside.

"So, are you okay?" Jesse asked. Beca sighed and nodded. "Listen Beca, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. I truly am and I didn't know." Jesse kept on babbling on and Beca had enough of it.

"Jesse its fine really. I know you didn't mean to, its fine really." Beca said looking at Jesse. Jesse nodded his head once and brought his car to life. He backed away from his parking spot and drove off. The ride to Beca's apartment was silent the whole way there.

As Jesse slowly stopped in front of her place Beca turned to look at him.

"Don't leave yet, I have to talk to you about something." Beca said.

"Okay." Beca opened the door and got out. She pushed the seat to the front and unbuckled Solo out of the car seat and picked him up. He yawned and rested his head on her chest. She closed the door behind her and walked to her front door quickly unlocking it. She placed Solo down on the ground and he walked to her bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Jesse asked. She turned around to face him and bumped into his chest. She tried to step back, but that backfired. She tripped on her own feet and she hated herself for being clumsy sometimes. "Woah gotcha." Jesse said as he grabbed her waist. Beca's hands were on his chest and she quickly backed away, this time not tripping over.

"Sorry." She mumbled out.

"Its okay, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh um. I'll be back in a minute." She said as she walked away from him.

When Beca walked into her bedroom she saw Solo curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much."

Beca turned to look at her desk and grabbed the two albums the dork gave her. She hid them behind her back and walked back into the living room.

"You shouldn't of done this and I can't accept them. So I'm giving them back. You were pretty sneaky for slipping them in my bag, but I'm still giving them back." Beca said as she stood a few feet away from Jesse.

"Oh my God Beca. Are you serious? I want you to have them. Okay, they are yours!" Jesse said trying not to raise his voice. Beca rolled her eyes and handed them to him. He didn't take them at all. "I don't want them Beca. They are yours. Not mine, yours."

"Dude, what the hell? They are signed by one of the world's best DJs! This things are priceless and you want to give them to me?! Why?"

"I-I...I know they're valuable, but." Jesse sighed and rubbed his face. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Beca with his hands on his hips. "You want to know why I gave them to you?" Jesse asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah." Beca responded.

"I want you to have them, alright! Because I like you Beca! Like, like you like you!" Jesse shook his head and headed towards the front door and left.

Beca just stood there, in shock with the albums in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Smile, cry, frown. scream, etcetera.

You know what she did? She smiled.

* * *

There finished. I hope you guys liked it and please review! I beg you cause do you know how happy I get? Happy enough to have a heart attack. Okay because of the reviews my brain starts brain storming and it took me twenty-three days or so to finish this fucking chapter. I'm sorry once again. School sucks so much, but I need to graduate and move to Denver. So I now have no schedule for updating and I apologize a million times. But plz review! Thank you for reading.

-Stray


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so today is the last day of keeping my school provided computer and that's what I've used to write the Jeca fanfics. I'm sorry to tell you that I won't be updating for the next 2 months. I am greatly sorry and it brought me to tears cause I really liked writing my fanfics. I can't use my personal computer cause my brother has butter fingers. He dropped it and shattered my laptop making it fall on one of the corners, he dropped my sisters tablet and fucked it up, he dropped his tablet and shattered it and well...on the bright side i get a new computer. So please bear with me I will write down the chapters for the fanfics if I have too. And on chapter 6 I kinda left you guys on a cliffie. Muahaha...0_o**

**Anyways I swear I'll be back and I won't forget any of my stories. I thank all the dudes or dudettes that reviewed, you guys made my day and to the guest who reviewed today made me happy, but all of you who reviewed made my days. I would seriously got close to getting a heart attack from all the happiness. Hopefully none of you are mad at me. :,c I thank all of you for the reviews to all three of my fanfics**

**Adios**

**P.S.**

**Leave me any review death threats, or whatever cause I probably made your day worse I apologize, and I don't blame my brother for this. We needed to get new tablets anyways and my laptop got a virus and I would use my phone...if it didn't fall 50 feet from the ground, me and my stupid decisions. I apologize again and hopefully don't lose any followers or favorites. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dudes. You guys waited two months and a half for this chapter. I am so sorry I made you guys wait that long, I seriously thought I would get at least a small tablet to write my stories with, but I didn't. Well, schools starts on next Monday and I just got my laptop back just a few days ago. So, I will update as much as I can and hopefully finish this story by May next year...Hopefully. Cause if I don't, I'm gonna be very pissed and disappointed. So, I hope each and every one of you who read my story had a wonderful summer. Here's the new chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich and never will be and never will own Pitch Perfect ever, or any celebrities in this story!**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

**Jesse**

He hadn't seen her in over a week ever since they spent a whole day together. He ignored her texts and calls. He felt miserable and embarrassed for telling her how he felt. He knew she didn't feel the same way and thinking about it, almost, almost made him want to cry.

Why? Why her? Jesse Swanson was never this miserable and depressed over a woman. Somehow, she slipped really deep into his heart. Somehow.

From all the girls he had ever dated in his life, Jesse never felt anything like this for a woman. She was something. Something special, she was someone who made him feel nervous every time she was near. Even though he never showed that he was nervous. Seeing her made his day. Seeing her made him smile. Seeing her made his heart race. Seeing her made him mesmerized. Seeing her made him happy.

* * *

**Beca**

"Bye baby, I'll see you soon. Okay Solo?" Beca said as she hugged her son. Solo only nodded and waved at her as she left. He wondered where his mommy was going. Hopefully to see JJ, because he missed him.

As Beca left Chloe's house, she took out her phone and dialed the dork's number once again. Hopefully he would answer her this time.  
Her iPhone rang once, twice, and many more times and he never answered. Beca sighed and placed her phone back into her back pocket.

If she could, she would literally go to his house, but she never knew his address.

Wait.

Wait a second, Benji probably knows where he lives. That way Beca can go and see the asshole who ignored her for a whole week. And to be honest, Beca waited for him to come over on the days they had their moviecation. She had a spark of hope, that he would come over, but he never did.

Beca pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Benji's number.

"Come on Benji pick up." Beca whispered to herself. A few rings later, Beca grinned as she heard Benji's voice.

"Hey Beca, what's up?" Benji said.

"Hi Benji. I was wondering if you um...if you know where Jesse lives?"

"Oh. He lives on 1830 West View Avenue."  
"Great thanks Benji."  
"Your welcome...may I ask why you need his address?" Benji nervously asked.

"Uh, I seriously need to talk to him about some things."  
"Oh ok."  
"Well thanks, bye."  
"Bye Becs." With that, Beca hung up and headed towards 1830 West View Avenue. Her errands could wait.

"This is going to be a long walk." Beca grumbled to herself.

* * *

About an hour or so later Beca arrived in front of Jesse's apartment door. She lifted her fist up to knock on the door, but stopped. What was she going to say?

She missed him. She actually missed the hugs he gave her and she kind of felt bad for every snarky comment she ever told him. She actually kinda liked it when he would compliment her or tease her. She missed him really bad.  
What was Jesse doing to her? He was messing around with her feelings. The most secure thing in her heart. She never felt this. Not even with Luke.

Beca sighed and knocked on his door. Hoping he would answer her.

* * *

**Jesse**

Jesse's apartment looked like shit. Trash was everywhere and he also looked like shit. He hadn't showered or shaved in a few days and he was sure he reeked of popcorn and salty chips.

He got out of his disheveled bed and began cleaning his apartment. Once he had finished, he went towards his bathroom. Jesse shaved the beard he seemed to start growing. He took a nice long shower. He relaxed by the massage of water drops hitting him. He washed his hair thoroughly with Old Spice, and lathered his body with his Old Spice body wash.

He stepped out of his bathroom feeling fresh, but still miserable. Jesse walked into his bedroom and changed into a pair of sweats and an old shirt. He grabbed his sneakers and quickly put them on.

He felt like going to the gym. Maybe he could stop thinking about her. Just maybe.

* * *

Once he got there, he plugged in his ear buds and started lifting weights. After that he ran for about thirty minutes on the treadmill. Next he went to was the punching bag. He punched it, kicked it, on and on. He glanced up at the flat screens TVs that were around the gym and saw a UFC commercial. He looked back up and saw two men offending each other for a fight.

Jesse could barely make out what the narrator had said and kept watching the screen. A picture of the two men showed up and Jesse stopped kicking the bag. He quickly recognized one of the men on the screen.

Jesse read what was at the bottom of the screen as the theme song played. Michael Viruet vs. Luke Stroma.

Luke became an MMA fighter? Woah. Jesse couldn't believe his eyes. His boss in college had succeeded. He looked at him one more time and met his ice eyes.

All this time, he thought Luke would be an awesome DJ like Diplo or Zedd. He smiled and shook his head and went back to the punching bag. A few more kicks and punches Jesse stopped and left the gym.

He headed back to his apartment and arrived in twenty minutes. He needed to shower again, but at least he wasn't very sweaty.

Jesse entered his apartment and walked to his kitchen grabbing himself a bottle of water. Once he was done drinking he headed back to his shower. He repeated what he had done this morning and dressed back in sweats and an old shirt. He headed for his living and grabbed a few movies on the way. He scanned through them and decided to watch The Wedding Singer.

About forty minutes into the movie, Jesse heard someone knock on his door. Before he answered it, he paused his movie and walked towards the wooden door.

Once he opened his front door. The person he had been avoiding to see, much less talk to. Was standing right there a few feet away from him.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey."  
"Um, can I come in?" Jesse nodded and moved aside for her to walk in. He shut his door and turned around to face her. Before she could say anything Jesse started speaking.

"Beca, I'm sorry for what I said last week. I didn't know what I was saying and...and." Jesse looked down at the floor. He couldn't meet his eyes with her. He felt embarrassed and he could feel his face heat up.

"Jesse it's okay." Beca stated.

"No it's not okay. I told you that I liked you...and I know you don't like me that way."  
"Jesse." But before Beca could finish Jesse interrupted.

"It's hard okay!" Jesse yelled out. "It's hard that you really like a person and that person doesn't like you back and I'm sorry okay...I'm sorry." Jesse said frowning and looking away.

**Beca**

"Beca, I'm sorry for what I said last week. I didn't know what I was saying and...and." Jesse looked down at the floor. He couldn't meet his eyes with her. He felt embarrassed and he could feel his face heat up.

"Jesse it's okay." Beca stated.

"No it's not okay. I told you that I liked you...and I know you don't like me that way." Ouch. That hurt...a lot.  
"Jesse." But before Beca could finish Jesse interrupted.

"It's hard okay!" Jesse yelled out. "It's hard that you really like a person and that person doesn't like you back and I'm sorry okay...I'm sorry." Jesse said.

Beca couldn't stand it. Next thing she knew was that her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his left shoulder. She held onto him tightly taking in his smell. He smelled like cologne and sweat. She liked this smell. Maybe a little too much.  
"You know...I like you the same way you like me dork." Beca whispered in his ear. Slowly she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Then go on a date with me." Jesse said pulling away. He stared at her, deep into her eyes. He could her hidden pain.

"Jesse, we can't. I can't." Beca said as she looked away from his gaze.

"Why not?" He asked.  
"I have a kid Jesse! If we were ever in a relationship, you wouldn't have one with just me, you would also have one with Solo. You're not his dad and if we would ever break up, you wouldn't need to see him anymore. You wouldn't need to care for him because he isn't your son!" Beca said.  
"But what if we never break up...what if we lasted? What if...?" Jesse looked down at the floor his face becoming red.  
"What if we didn't." Beca choked out. She felt a lump starting to grow in her throat.

"We can do this Becs. I know we can." Jesse reached out and pulled her into a hug. He rested his forehead on her shoulder.

Beca wrapped her arms tightly around his neck never wanting to let go.

What if he was right? What if they did last? She hated those fucking 'what if' questions so much. She snuggled into his neck never wanting to leave him.

Memories of hugs like these with Luke flashed through Beca's mind. How he would tightly hug her and carry her to their bed or couch or just stay like that for minutes. The feeling she had now with Jesse felt different than when she was with Luke. This feeling felt nice, warm, and safe. The feeling felt better than the feeling with Luke.

"I'm sorry for hurting you nerd." She said, never responding to him.

"I'm okay now that we talked about it."  
"You know, I waited everyday for you to come over for our moviecation. I had a spark of hope that you would come over."

"I'm sorry." Jesse mumbled out. "I was to be embarrassed to see you for what I said. Sorry."  
"Are we still going to have our moviecation?" Beca said as she pulled away.

"If you want to...do you?" Beca smiled and nodded in response.

"I'd like that." Jesse grinned widely and kissed her forehead.

"Can I come over once I clean myself up?" Beca looked up at him to answer.

"Um can you come over later like around four? I need to do some errands."  
"Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay."  
"You sure?" Beca nodded in response. "Alright...so I'll see you at four, or so?"  
"Yeah."

"M'kay, I'm gonna clean myself up and I'll be at your place...unless you want to help me clean myself? Jesse asked with a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Beca rolled her eyes and said goodbye as she left his apartment.

* * *

**So it wasn't very long cause I haven't had a lot of time since school is about to begin and I've been busy with school shopping, school supplies, etc. So, the next chapter will be when they go back to work and meet the new co-workers. Hopefully I update soon and I'll try and update my other story and rewrite Guns N' Love. So please leave a review cause it makes any author's day. Thanks for reading!**

**\- Stray**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well shit. I was really look forward for my Sophomore year, but now I don't. There has been so many changes because of our new principal and I can't adapt to it. So, I will barely have anytime to work on my fanfics. Just on the weekends hopefully, that's if I don't go anywhere. So, it took me a little longer to write this chapter and hopefully you dudes and dudettes enjoy this chapter! It begins with a little bit of Jesse and Beca's last vacation week, and then it starts with meeting the new co-workers in L.A. Music and all that good stuff. Just saying I am not doing a crossover if that is what you guys are thinking. No I'm not. Some of the new co-workers are from Pitch Perfect and some are from the Step Up series. I will list them below, if you want to see how they look like.  
Step Up Revolution  
Penelope  
Sean  
Eddy  
Jason  
Step Up All In  
Andie  
Hair  
Monster  
You can look'em up if you want before reading this chapter, or not, but its your choice!  
Disclaimer: Hey guess what?! I still don't own Pitch Perfect! I own nothing on this nada. No one, but this story!**

**BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ****BJBJBJ**

**Jesse**

Finally seeing Beca and having their moviecation the whole week was relaxing. Jesse didn't feel depressed or miserable. He felt happy. Very happy.  
**Tuesday  
**When Jesse was at her front door. He could hear small footsteps and giggling on the other side. The Sunday he came over, he remembered Beca saying that Solo was napping. Whatever the kid did that way tired him out. Jesse didn't get to see him at all. But today, hearing from the giggles and running. He was awake.

Jesse knocked on the door and waited patiently for Beca to answer. When she did, she was smiling and grinning.  
"Hey," she greeted.  
"Hey Becs, from seeing you smiling like that, I'm guessing you're having a good time?" Jesse said grinning as well. Behind Beca, Jesse heard someone gasp.  
"JJ!" Beca moved over to the side and Solo came running towards Jesse grabbing his legs.  
"Hey, little man." Jesse said as he ran a hand through Solo's brown curly hair. Jesse lifted Solo up and walked into their apartment. Solo started playing with Jesse's hair and smiled. "You ready to watch a movie Solo?" Jesse asked dropping his things onto the floor and sitting Solo down on the couch.  
Solo nodded his head and turned to look at his momma. He was happy Jesse was here. He hadn't seen him in a long time, or that's what he thought.  
**Thursday  
**"JJ, can you sing Tianium again?" Solo asked Jesse as they waited for their popcorn. Beca was in her kitchen preparing a small snack for all three of them.  
"Yeah buddy." Jesse said as he quickly glanced at Beca, who was sneaking peeks of both of them. Jesse looked back at Solo and grinned.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose," Jesse started singing. "Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium." Before Jesse could get to the next verse. The microwave started beeping. Indicating their popcorn was ready.  
"Sorry I couldn't finish the song Solo." Jesse said frowning a little.  
"Its ota, I just wanted to hear yo voice sing again." Solo said smiling.  
"Alright you two. No more singing or else we'll never watch the movies, Jesse brought over. Right Solo?" Beca said as she entered the living room, with a big bowl of popcorn.  
"Yes momma." Solo responded.  
**Saturday**  
"So, we go back to work on Monday." Jesse said as Beca walked into the living room. She had put Solo to bed and Jesse had been waiting patiently for her.  
"Ugh. I know. I get to see Harry." Beca groaned as she sat down on her couch.  
"Yeah and we also get to meet the new co-workers." Jesse added.  
"Ugh. I need to tell Stacie not to bring Solo to the new store for a few months. I swear if a newbie starts saying shit about me. I'm ready to deck them in the face."  
"Hmph. I'd like to see that." Jesse said as he turned to look at her. Beca rolled her eyes and went back to the movie.

Jesse never looked away from Beca. Beca looked back at him and both stared at each other for moments.  
"Hey aren't we supposed to be having a moviecation, not a staring contest Jess?" Beca asked as she looked away.  
"Yeah." Jesse responded. Every few minutes or so, Jesse would take a quick glance of her. Hopefully Beca never noticed.

* * *

**Beca  
Monday  
**Of course Beca wasn't happy. She had to go back to work, going back to seeing Harry, and not being able to spend time with Solo as much.  
As she barely arrived at the new store she finally realized how big it was. As she stepped inside through the back. What seemed to be the stockroom, was organized and clean.  
"Beca!" Someone called. Beca turned look to whoever called her and saw Harry. Great.  
"Hey Harry." Beca said in a monotone voice.  
"Whatcha think about the new place. Huge isn't it?" Harry said smiling. Beca nodded and kept looking around.  
Harry quickly left, but before grabbing a box filled with band merch.  
"Hey Shorty." Beca rolled her eyes to the nickname quickly knowing who it was.  
"Hey Vic."  
"Woah. This place is huge." Beca turned around and saw of course Vic. The asshole.  
"Tell me about it."  
"Where's Harry?"  
"I guess he went to the front." Beca shrugged.  
"Alright thanks shorty." Vic said as he left.  
Beca kept looking around and jumped up as she felt two arms strongly wrap around her waist.  
"Hey Becs." He said. Beca tried to pull away but of course he had a tight grip on her.  
"Can you please let me go?" Beca asked politely.  
"Well, I don't know, can I? You don't say 'Hey Jess morning babe' or you don't even give me my hug!" Jesse said as he slowly spinned her to make her face him.  
"Very funny Jesse, but no." This time Beca had her chance to leave his arms and walk the way both Vic and Harry went. She could hear Jesse's footsteps right behind her.

They passed through a very small hallway and entered a very big store. To be honest. Beca was surprised with Harry. She remembers when Ashley always complained about Harry being so messy, of course she believed her. The stockroom in the old store was a shitty mess, but the one now and seeing this room. There was no way Harry did this on his own. There were tall shelves filled and organized with music, merch, and so much more. Everything had its only little section, there were seriously a whole lot of cameras everywhere, speakers were on the ceiling played Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco, all the clothes were folded and hanged neatly. Beca was sure Harry didn't do any of this shit.  
"Hey Beca, Jesse! Come here!" Both young adults turned to see Harry. They did as they were told and when they reached him. There were around twenty chairs all gathered in a circle, half of them were already filled with new employers.  
"Just take a seat and wait for the rest to come." Harry said. Both adults nodded and Beca sat down by a guy who had some really curly shoulder length hair. He was wearing dark cargo pants, with a blue pop culture shirt and a light gray flannel shirt over it. On her other side a girl with long light brown hair was looking through her phone with a pair of Beats earbuds. Jesse sat down by a chick who had long dark brown hair and she started a conversation with him. Beca looked around to see the other employers and only recognized Renee, Alexandria, Vic, and Xavier.  
Alex and Xavier were sitting next to each other hand in hand. Vic of course was annoying Renee.  
A few minutes later more employers came and soon enough Benji and Oli joined the circle.

"Alright now that we got everyone here." Harry started speaking. "I would like to welcome each and every new employer in L.A. Music. We now have seventeen people working here including me we need a few more employers, but that can wait just a little longer. So, what I'd like for us to do is. For everyone to stand up say their name and introduce yourself to everybody...I'll start." Harry stood up from his chair and started talking...once again.  
"Hi, I'm Harry, I'm your boss and I have a little girl. A precious wife. I've owned L.A. Music for almost four years now. I like to." Before he could finish. Vic and Oli cut him off.  
"We get it Harry, Now stop talking you're going to take up all our time!" Oli said.  
"Yeah Harry let somebody else go." Vic said as he stood up from his chair.  
"Hey, I'm Vic and I've been working here for almost a year and a half." After Vic, it was Oli, then Alex, Xavier, Benji, and Renee. It was Beca's turn to stand up and she tried to not look at anyone.  
"Hi, I'm Beca and I've been stuck with Harry for a while so, I know when he's on his man period." Everyone, but Harry laughed and Beca sat down as she was being glared at from Harry. She didn't give a damn. Next up was Jesse.  
"Hey I'm Jesse," Before he could even finish the girl sitting by him interrupted him.  
"Woop woop go Jesse!" She said smiling and clapping. Beca rolled her eyes and she noticed a few other people did, too.  
"Um, I started working here a few months ago and so far its been going really great. Thanks to Beca." Jesse said. The girl sitting by him looked towards her and scowled. Beca noticed and chuckled to herself. So the only ones left were the newbies to speak up. The guy sitting by Beca stood up and introduced himself as Moose. Next was the girl sitting by Beca.  
"Hi, I'm Andie and I'm friends with Moose and Sean." She sat back down and crossed her arms.  
"Hi I'm Sean, I'm here with Moose and Andie." Sean sat back down and look towards Andie. Next up was the girl sitting by Jesse.  
"Hi, I'm Barbara, but you can call me Barb. I thought this job was going to be a wreck, but now that I met Jesse. I'm sure it's going to be smooth. Jesse seems to be sweet and cute so he's a really nice guy." Barb sat down and looked towards Beca, scowling, again. Beca heard Alex scoff and Xavier chuckle. By the looks of it, they didn't like Barb very well. Next up was another guy.  
"Hi I'm Eddie and I'm here with Monster and Hair." Eddie sat back down and quickly glanced at everyone in the circle.  
"Hi I'm Luis, but I go by Monster." He sat back down and another guy stood up.  
"Hey, I'm Hair and Harry is my older brother." Nobody cared as much. Everyone has heard Harry talk about his brother.  
"Hey, I'm Penelope and I'm here with my cousin Jason." Penelope sat down and quickly glanced at Eddie.  
"Hello, I'm Jason and Penelope is like my little sister so all you guys better watch out." Jason said looking at Oli and Vic. Beca smirked and looked at Harry.  
"Well I thank all of you for introducing yourself and we have fifteen minutes left so lets start working. If you need help ask Alex, Xavier, Benji, Renee, Jesse, Oli, Vic, or Beca." Everyone stood up and left Harry to put up the chairs.  
Beca was sure she was going to get a headache from Barb's annoying fake laugh.  
"Oh my God Jesse, why would you say that!" She said laughing and squealing at the same time.  
"First day on the job and I already want to kill people." Beca turned to see who was talking and saw the girl named Andie.  
"Right?"  
"Yeah. So when _does_ Harry have his man period?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I pissed him off, so he just started it."  
"Nice."  
"Yeah, do you need help?" Beca said as she walked into an aisle making sure everything was in place.  
"Yeah, what the hell am I supposed to do?"  
"Well, you check everything in the aisle's make sure everything is in place and in order. Once the store opens. Ask customers if they need help looking for something so you better start memorizing where everything is. Right now all of you new employers will start out with helping people then Harry may show you how to work the register and that's pretty much it dude."  
"A'ight, thanks Beca."  
"No problem." Andie walked away and Beca rolled her eyes as she heard Barb once again laugh.  
"Jesse you're so funny!"

* * *

**Jesse**  
Barb was something. Yeah something. All Jesse could do in the morning was have his arm held by her and showing her what to do which was simple.  
"Jesse what are you doing for lunch?" Barb asked as she bent down and grabbed a My Chemical Romance coffee mug.  
"Um, I'm eating with Beca and watching a movie." Jesse said. Barb put the mug down and left it in the wrong spot. Jesse grabbed it and placed it where it belonged. "You're going to need to know where everything goes and make sure everything is where it belongs."  
"Oh sorry. So about lunch can I join you?" She asked smiling.  
"Well, I guess, if you have the same lunch time as me and Beca. It's only the two of us..."  
"Oh I hope I do. I thought today was going to be a disaster, but thanks to meeting you it's turning out to be ok. Thank you Jesse.' Barb said as she hugged him. Jesse didn't know what to do, but hug her back. He pulled away and smiled.  
"Your welcome...well, I'm going to go see if anyone needs help so." Barb nodded and Jesse walked away. Her scent was in his nose and she smelled sweet. Really sweet, it actually was giving him a headache.

Jesse looked around the aisles and found Beca trying to put up a Funko Batman up on a very high shelf. Jesse couldn't help but smile as he walked up to her.  
"Here." He said as he took it from her hand and placed it on top of the shelf. "I think we should tell Harry to get you a stool or something because these shelves are higher than the other ones."  
"Thanks Jesse, for being an asshole." Beca said with a thin smile. Sometimes, the name calling did hurt him, but of course Jesse would never show it.  
"Just trying to help." Jesse said. Beca walked away and Jesse followed right behind her.  
"So Beca I have a question. What movie would you like to watch today at lunch?" Jesse asked.  
"Whatever you like dork." Beca said as she stopped in front of a shelf and started organizing the huge mess of CD cases.  
"Okay so were going to watch The Mummy." Beca turned her face to look at him with a confused look.  
"The Mommy?"  
"No, _The Mummy_, not The Mommy."  
"Oh...sorry I heard mommy." Jesse nodded and helped her organize.  
So, how's Solo?" Jesse asked. Beca looked around for a few seconds and went back to organizing.  
"He's doing fine. He likes it when we sing Titanium together. That's the only time he actually wants to hear the song." Beca said smiling a little bit.  
"Oh really?" Jesse asked as he turned to look at her with a smirk. "I think I should come over more often then."  
"Nooo." Beca said shaking her head.  
"Why not?" He asked."  
"Because I'd have to deal with you and watch movies."  
"Ouch Beca. I can just come over and hang out with you."  
"Jesse you do know we're not teenagers anymore right?"  
"Yeah I know, but you know we can." But before Jesse could finish a very loud squeal came behind Beca making both of them jump.  
"Oh my God Jesse, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Barb yelled out grabbing Jesse's arm. "I need your help to reach something from a very high shelf."  
"I thought you could reach Barb, you're taller than Beca." Jesse said smiling at Beca.  
"Well." Barb started saying as she looked at Beca. "I don't have very long arms so can you help please Jesse?" Barb asked one more time jiggling her body.  
"Alright let's go then." Jesse said as he smiled at Beca as he left with Barb.  
"Jesse I think we're going to be best friends real soon." Barb squealed. Jesse looked at her and saw her chest leaning onto his arm. Jesse gulped and looked away quickly. This girl was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Lunch! Holy, sacred lunch! Lunch time finally came and Jesse's lunch time break was here. He didn't spend much time with Beca in the morning because of Barb needing help. He was thankful he had the same lunch as her. As he walked inside the backroom, he saw Beca siting down on a small black table similar to the the one back in the old store. Other tables were around to and the girl named Penelope was sitting down on one of the farther black tables talking to the guy named Eddie. One the other hand, Beca was scrolling down her phone with her earbuds plugged in. As Jesse made his way towards her he felt a hand wrap around his arm. Jesse looked to see who it was and of course it was Barb.  
"Oh my God Jesse, look at that we have the same lunch time together." She squealed as she pulled him to a table far away from Beca.  
"So what movie are we going to watch?" She asked smiling.  
"Um actually, I was going to sit by Beca." Jesse said as he stood up from the table.  
"Oh. Can I join in?" She asked.  
"I guess." He said as he walked towards Beca. Beca looked up and smiled as she saw Jesse, then that smile quickly faded as Barb sat down next to both of them.  
"Hey Becs." Jesse greeted as he took out his laptop and his lunch.  
"Hey Jesse can I sit on that side, I don't think I'm going to be able see the movie from here." Barb said. Without even answering she stood up and brought her chair in between Jesse and Beca.

* * *

**Beca**  
The first day going back to work was horrible. All Beca could here were the squeals of Barb. By next week she got used to it and slowly started knowing the new employees. The only problem was, she had lunch at the same time as Barb and she had rarely seen Jesse the past two weeks. She actually felt bad for the dork, for having to deal with Barb. Week after week, Beca hadn't been able to see Jesse at lunch or at work. He only came once or twice a week to her apartment. She wasn't used to not seeing Jesse. He always annoyed her. She actually missed that to be honest.

It was the middle of October and Beca had enough trust on all the new employees, even Barb. Beca brought Solo with her to work because Stacie wasn't feeling good and the other chick who worked with her was in the hospital. Chloe was at work so she had no other choice than to bring Solo with her to work.  
As they walked into the backroom. The first thing Solo did was run to Alexandria.  
"Alex!" Solo said as he hugged her leg.  
"Hey baby boy what's up?" Alex asked as she picked him up and blew a raspberry on his tummy.  
Soon enough Oli, Eddie, Penelope, and Andie walked in and smiled as they saw the little boy.  
"Aww, who's the little boy. He's so adorable." Penelope asked.  
"Um, he's my son." Beca shyly said.  
"He's so cute!" Andie said.  
"Hopefully my kids look like him." Eddie said as he wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist. "Right baby?" He said as he kissed her cheek. Penelope shuddered and pushed him away.  
"Oli!" Solo said as he ran towards Oliver.  
"Hey little man where have you been?" Oliver said as he ruffled his hair.  
"Alright Solo, keep it down." Beca said as she put away her bag and his small little backpack.  
"Mama." Solo said as he looked at her. "JJ?" He asked.  
"Everyone had a confused look on their faces. Beca smiled as she saw Jesse walk in and startle Solo as he picked him up and threw him up in the air.  
"JJ's here Solo!" Jesse said as he put him down.  
Solo smiled and walked back to his mama once Jesse put him back down.  
"Mommy who they?" He asked looking at Eddie, Penelope, and Andie.  
"They're mommy's friends. Go say hi." Beca said as she walked him to the three. Solo waved shyly and smiled up at Eddie.  
Harry walked in and smiled as he saw Solo.  
"Hey Solo." Harry greeted.  
"Hi." Solo responded back. Solo knew who he was, but didn't bond with him as much as the others. Solo ran towards Harry and hugged his legs, almost making Harry fall over.  
"Alright buddy I got to go back to work." Harry said as he picked up a box filled with albums. Solo waved at him as he left and walked back to his mommy.  
Beca walked out of the room and went into the store with Solo by her side. As she walked inside Vic saw Solo and ran to him quickly picking him up and giving him a raspberry on his tummy. All you could hear throughout the store was the laughter of a small two year old boy. Soon enough Solo was being passed around from Vic, to Andie, to Xavier, to Hair, to Monster, to Moose, and then to Jason. Sean stood their and ran his hand through Solo's hair.  
Once that was all over everybody being distracted from a really cute boy everyone went their own direction. As Beca walked with Solo by her side counting to himself, she bumped into Barb.

"Hi Beca!" Barb said with a very big smile. The smile for Beca looked pretty fake. "Oh my God! Who is this little guy!" Barb squealed out as she looked down and saw Solo.  
"Um, he's my son." Beca answered.  
"He's so precious!"  
"Thanks."  
"Does he look like his dad?" Barb asked looking up at her. When Barb said dad. Solo immediately looked up. Every new employee that saw Solo, pretty much got the hint that Beca wasn't with his dad.  
"Mama, what's a dad?" Solo asked. Barb looked at Beca with a worried look on her face.  
"Uh-oh. I'm so sorry Beca!" Barb said and walked away.  
"Mama, what's a dad?" Solo asked once again gently pulling on Beca's hand. It was sooner or later Beca thought. She bent down in front of him and held his tiny little hands.  
"A dad Solo is...is a guy who helps a mommy make their baby. Sometimes the mommy may need the dad for a while and then they don't have to be together."  
"Do I have a dad?" Solo asked. Beca gulped and felt tears threaten her.  
"Sometimes Solo, mommy's don't need dads."  
"But can mommies and dads be together?" Solo asked. Beca sighed and looked away for a little and looked back up at Solo.  
"Yeah, that's if they want to. Not all mommies or dads stay together."  
"Oh...I don't want a dad mama. Cause I got you." Beca smiled and hugged her little boy.  
"I love you baby boy." Beca said kissing his cheek.

* * *

Soon enough lunch arrived and Beca sat down in her usual place. Jesse and Barb sat in the table in front of her watching a movie. Solo sat by his mama eating a slice of pizza which he ended up getting it all over his hands and then part of his face.  
Beca smiled and once both had finished their lunch, Beca took him to the bathroom to wash him up.

"Mama?" Solo said as both of them walked out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah baby?" Beca quickly responded.  
"Can we play? Please?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I don't know Solo. We're not at home or with Stacie. We're at my job."  
"But I is bored." Solo said as he walked by his mommy as they walked back into the store  
"Okay, but you have to listen okay?" Beca said kneeling down to be eye level with him. Solo nodded in response as he smiled. "We can play hide-and-seek, but you have to be close to mommy because there are people around the store shopping and this store is big okay?"  
Solo nodded in response once again.  
"So, when we play you are going to hide close to mommy okay. There are many hiding spots in here, but you have to be close by me. Alright Solo?"  
"Yes mommy."  
"Okay, do you want me to count?"  
"No, I want to count mama. Can JJ play with us?" Solo asked before they started their game.  
"I'm sorry, but." Before Beca could finish Jesse swooped down and picked Solo up.  
"Of course I can play!" Jesse said as he threw Solo up into the air a few times and carried him on his side.  
"Yay! JJ is playing!" Solo said clapping.  
"So, what are we playing?" Jesse asked.  
"Hide-and seek." Solo answered.  
"Okay, so who's counting?" Jesse asked looking at him.  
"Me." Solo said pointing at himself.  
"Mkay, let's get started then." Jesse said.

As Jesse and Beca hid close to Solo. Solo slowly counted to himself.  
"One. Two...Thwee. Fo. Five. Six. Seven...Eigh. Nine. Ten!" Solo said smiling. Solo started walking around in search of his mommy. He walked around a shelf and found JJ.  
"JJ!" Solo said as he found him and started looking for his mommy."  
"Woah, you found me pretty quick." Jesse said as Solo passed by him. All Solo did was smile.  
Solo passed a few shelves and soon enough, he found his mommy hiding behind a shelf.  
"Found you mommy!" Solo said as he ran towards her. Beca hugged him and picked him up. "Now you got to count momma." Solo said as he pulled away from her.  
"Alright then. I will and you will stay close to mommy right?" Beca asked.  
"Yes. Hide close to mommy." Solo assured her.  
"Okay then, go ahead and tell Jesse and start hiding okay?" Solo nodded and walked away from his mommy.  
Beca started counting to ten and once she finished she began her search for Solo and Jesse.

Once Solo told JJ, Solo looked around the shelves for a place to hide in. Soon enough Solo didn't seem to notice how far he was from his mommy. Solo smiled and started running around looking for a hiding place. As he was giggling and running he didn't see the person's leg he bumped into.  
"Oof." Was all you could here when Solo fell down on his bottom. The person turned around and it was a tall man with tattoos covering part of his arms. He had his blonde hair in a small mohawk and there were words printed onto his left arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said as he kneeled down to look at Solo. He had a funny voice just like Oli. "You must have bumped into to me." The man grabbed Solo and stood him up. He stared up at him and soon enough the man raised his eyebrow. He kneeled once again to be eye level with Solo.  
"I just noticed that you look just like me." The man smiled. "You must be my twin. Did you know, there are seven people in the world that look just like you?" The man said pointing at Solo and grinning. "I'm one of those people." Solo didn't smile or cry he just stood their in front of the man listening to him talk. "So, I'm Luke and I'm sorry for making you fall. What's your name?" He asked.  
"I'm Solo." Solo answered.  
"That's a cool name. So, Solo where's your mom?" Luke asked.  
"I was playing a game with her."  
"Well then what were you playing?" Luke asked ruffling Solo's hair.  
"Hide-and-seek."  
"Oh, alright. Well, I think you ran a little to far from your mom, so lets go and find her." Solo nodded and Luke held his hand as they looked for Solo's mommy.

Beca quickly walked around shelves and soon enough found Jesse. Beca looked around for Solo and she couldn't find him. Beca's hands started to sweat as she kept on looking around for him. Jesse helped her look for him and couldn't find him either. Beca walked down the farther shelves in hope of finding Solo.

As Solo walked with the man, he quickly looked up and heard his mommy call out to him.  
"Solo. Where are you?"  
"Is that your mom?" Luke questioned. Solo nodded in response and pointed to the way he could hear her. "Alright, let's go take you to her then." Solo nodded and smiled as they walked towards his mommy's voice. As they turned to the aisle Solo's mommy was coming from. Solo pointed to his mommy.  
"Mommy." Luke looked at her and smiled. "Mommy." Solo let go of Luke's hand and ran to his mommy.  
"Hey where were you?" Beca asked.  
"I fell and Luke helped me mama." Solo said quickly answering back and resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Who's Luke." Beca asked as she started feeling her nerves calm down. Solo pointed at him and Beca turned to see him. Her smile quickly disappeared. Once Luke saw who she was, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Oh my God Beca...you weren't lying."

* * *

**So tell me, what the fuck just happened?!  
I don't know, what did just happen?  
I don't know, you tell me!  
So yeah, that just happened. I left you there in that cliffy! Muahaha! I'm awesome I know. ;)  
So please tell me what you thought. Do the thing makes authors their day please!  
Thanks for reading tell me what you thought!  
Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really feel bad for taking over a month or two to post this chapter. I've had writer's block which I fucking hate facepalm* and I know I'm shit for being a horrible author. Hopefully for the next chapter I won't take as long.  
I've realized that I prefer working on the chapters when its like 2 or 3 in the morning...  
So, please enjoy!  
(Sorry for any mistakes!)**

**BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ**

**Beca**

_As Solo walked with the man, he quickly looked up and heard his mommy call out to him._  
_"Solo. Where are you?"_  
_"Is that your mom?" Luke questioned. Solo nodded in response and pointed to the way he could hear her. "Alright, let's go take you to her then." Solo nodded and smiled as they walked towards his mommy's voice. As they turned to the aisle Solo's mommy was coming from. Solo pointed to his mommy._  
_"Mommy." Luke looked at her and smiled. "Mommy." Solo let go of Luke's hand and ran to his mommy._  
_"Hey where were you?" Beca asked._  
_"I fell and Luke helped me mama." Solo said quickly answering back and resting his head on her shoulder._  
_"Who's Luke." Beca asked as she started feeling her nerves calm down. Solo pointed at him and Beca turned to see him. Her smile quickly disappeared. Once Luke saw who she was, he couldn't believe his eyes._  
_"Oh my God Beca...you weren't lying."_

In front of her was the man. The man who she sees everyday in the eyes of her son. The man she once loved. The man who tore her apart. The man who broke her heart into pieces. The man who hurt her. The man that made her have trust issues. The man she never wanted to see again.  
He stood there, shocked, dumbstruck. Beca immediately picked up Solo, trying her best to hold back her tears.  
"Come on Solo, were leaving." Beca said as she started walking away. As she walked she could hear Luke call her name out.  
"Beca! Beca wait!" She didn't dare turn around, she shook her head and kept on walking. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. She looked up and of course it had to be Jesse.  
Bye the teary eyes Jesse knew something was up. "Beca what's wrong?" He asked her. Beca broke into tears and shook her head.  
"He came back." She choked out, her voice cracking up.  
"Who?" Jesse asked as he looked around behind her. He could hear someone call her name out and the voice seemed familiar. Whoever it was, it upset Beca and Jesse never did like seeing her upset. He shook his head and lead her to the backroom. As they quickly walked towards it he turned around to see who was yelling her name, but saw no one.  
Once they got there Jesse immediately hugged her trying his best to not hurt Solo in the process. Jesse looked at Beca watching each of her tears run down her cheek. He cupped her face and started wiping her tears away one by one.  
Beca couldn't stop crying each memory of Luke brought her pain. For what he had said the day he found out she was pregnant.  
All the insults came back and they were hitting her over and over again.  
"Tell me what's wrong?" Jesse asked.  
"I can't tell you right now." Beca said shaking her head. She stepped away from Jesse and noticed Solo was watching her.  
"Mama." Solo said as he caught one of her tears with the tip of his fingers. "Why you crying?" Beca smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm just really happy right now." Beca said smiling at him. He shook his head and turned to Jesse. He reached out for him, requesting Jesse to carry him. Jesse grabbed him and watched Solo just stare into his eyes. Solo just stared at Jesse for a while.  
"JJ?" Solo began. "Why is mommy crying?" Solo asked as he kept staring at him.  
"Well, she's really happy right now. She's happy because you're her little baby and I'm her best friend aka future husband." Jesse said grinning and winking at Beca. Solo smiled and rested his head on his shoulder.  
In her response she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Really not a perfect time to joke around, Beca thought.  
Seconds later Harry came in, and saw Beca.  
"Beca, what happened what's wrong?" He asked with a worried look on his face. Harry maybe a dick but Beca was like family to him.  
"Harry can I take the rest of the day off? I'll explain later." Beca said, tears still falling down her face.  
"Yes, of course. Jesse if you need to you can give her a ride." Harry said quickly leaving. Beca nodded and looked at Jesse.  
"Come on Becs let's go." Jesse said.  
They went out the back door and headed towards Jesse's Hellcat. Beca opened the passenger door and pulled back the seat to reach the car seat. Jesse quickly sat Solo down and buckled him up.  
Beca stepped in and so did Jesse. In no time they were already leaving the store. As they were making a turn, Beca noticed something. There was a pack of men and women out side of L.A. Music with cameras and news vans. What was going on? Jesse also noticed it but ignored it.  
As they were getting farther away, Beca noticed two big tall muscular men leave the store with Luke behind them.  
What had he become?

* * *

**Jesse**

Many things were going threw his mind. Why was she crying? What had happened? Tons of questions kept on coming, but Jesse knew better not to ask. Especially with Solo present. Whatever it was. It worried him. He could see her looking down playing with her thumbs. It looked cute, but he also noticed it was one of her quirks. At every stop he took a quick glance at her. Tears were still rolling down her face and her eyes looked completely filled with pain.  
The most important question Jesse had in his mind was, who was the cause of this?  
It brought pain seeing her like this. All he wanted to do right now was wrap his arms around her tight and kiss all her tears away. Out of nowhere, Jesse reached out for her hand and held it tight the rest of the ride to her apartment.

Once they arrived at her place, Jesse turned off his car and got out to help Beca. Even though she didn't need it, he still stood by her side. As they walked to her front door Solo started talking.  
"Mama is JJ going to stay to watch a movie?" He said as he turned to look at him.  
"Not today Solo, okay?" Beca said gently. Solo nodded his head and ran inside the apartment. He went into his room and from hearing things thump on the floor. Beca knew he was getting his toys out to play.  
As she turned to look at him. Jesse grabbed her waist and hugged her tight. He held her protecting her from anyone who would put a finger on her. He could feel her cry against him.  
Jesse rubbed her back and pulled away just a little bit to see her face. He cupped her face once again wiping away the dreadful tears.  
"What's wrong Beca?" Jesse asked staring deep into her eyes. He had the urge of kissing all the tears away, but he was scared of what she would do. He brought her closer and rested his forehead against hers.  
"Solo saw him...he realized who Solo was once he had seen me." Beca choked out.  
"Who?" He asked. She wasn't keeping eye contact with him, she quickly looked down at the floor when he asked who.  
"Solo's biological father." Beca said as the tears came down quicker. Jesse watched her and felt hatred against the bastard who did this to her. She doesn't deserve this.  
"Beca, it's going to be fine. I promise I won't let him ever touch you ever again." Jesse assured her. He was dying to know who exactly was Solo's father, but he didn't want to push her limits.  
"He was at the store, when we were playing hide-and-seek he found Solo and brought him to me. From there he realized Solo was his son." Woah. He was in complete shock. "He never believed me when he realized I was pregnant. He called me names and said I cheated on him." Jesse couldn't imagine Beca with another man but, him of course. "I thought I would never see him again."  
"Is it okay if I asked who he was?" Jesse asked, he wanted to know, but also terrified of what she would do. Beca nodded and Jesse was surprised...very.  
"I met him my Freshmen year of college, he was a Senior and he was also worked at the local college radio station." Jesse thought for a second. Barden also had a local radio station...  
"Wait, Beca." Jesse interrupted. "What college did you go to?"  
"Barden University." No fucking way. She went to Barden. How the fuck...could he have met her or something? Well. He was two years older than her. So he might of been a Sophomore, he was a Freshman when he was nineteen so...yeah. He could of bumped into her even without realizing it. "Why?" She asked.  
"Becs, I went there too." Jesse said smiling a little bit. Beca made an O shape with her mouth and went back to the main topic.  
"I wish I never met him but then I wouldn't of had Solo..." Beca went silent for a bit and breathed out. "His name is Luke Stroma." Beca choked out.

* * *

**Beca**

Beca stood there looking down at the ground feeling every painful tear roll down her face, quickly running down like if it they were racing. She didn't dare look up, she hated being seen like this. Especially by Jesse. He stayed quiet for a moment until she felt his arms wrap around her. He brought her into a warm hug, she rested her head against his shoulder and let the tears keep on running.  
"He's the past Beca. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." Jesse said as he started rubbing circles on her back. It felt soothing for Beca. They stood there for minutes, Beca quickly took a step back realizing she hadn't checked on Solo. She quickly wiped her tears away and looked up at Jesse. His total facial expression had changed completely. He looked surprised, and hurt.  
"Um, I'm gonna go check on Solo." Beca said as she started walking away. Jesse nodded in response and stood there watching her walk away.  
As Beca walked towards Solo's room, she noticed it was quiet...too quiet. She quickly walked into his room and saw him on the floor sleeping. She realized that he hadn't taken a nap all day and he probably fell asleep while he was playing. Beca picked up his body slowly trying not to wake him up and placed him in his crib. Which was getting a little too small for him now. Beca kissed his forehead and quietly walked out.  
Once she walked back into the living room she noticed Jesse with his backpack sitting down on her couch with his dark blue laptop out on his lap.  
"So Becs, I have decided of also taking the rest of the day off. I'll tell Harry that I needed to make sure you were okay, even though you are. So, yea. Trying to cheer my _best friend_ up." Jesse said grinning at her. Beca rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked towards him and sat down.  
"What are we watching now dork?" She asked as she watched him look through a couple movie cases. The tears had stopped even though she still felt pain.  
"We will be watching Unleashed. It's a great movie, I'm sure you won't be able to predict this one Becs." Jesse said winking at her. He opened the case took out the DVD and inserted it into his laptop.  
"So, you gonna give me a little bit of info about this Jess?" Beca asked.  
"Ok," Jesse began, "So it came out in 2005, directed by Louis Leterrier, starring Jet Lee," before he could even finish Beca covered his mouth.  
"I meant like what's the movie about Jess, not who the hell filmed it." Before Beca could even pull her hand away from Jesse, he had the nerve to seriously lick her hand. Like fully. "What the hell Jesse?!" Beca said as she wiped her hand all over his face.  
"Its directed not filmed, you deserve getting licked because of that." Jesse said smiling and shaking his head.  
"Whatever." She replied scoffing.  
"Oh so you want another lick cause there is plenty of where that came from." Jesse said as he quickly cupped her face and brought their faces closer to each other. Jesse winked and quickly licked the tip of her nose. What the fuck. Beca was blushing hardcore thanks to that. She wiped her nose and punched Jesse on the shoulder. He flinched and rubbed it trying to make the pain go away.  
"So you going to tell me what the movie is about or?" Beca asked once again. Staring at Jesse for a moment before he even noticed.  
"So it's about an orphan who gets taken away by a man who only teaches him to fight nothing else. He never had an education or anything like that. So the man uses him to get money the orphan runs away and meets a man and a woman who teach him how to live and help him finding the truth about his past." Jesse clicked play and spread out his arms on the couch. Beca relaxed her back against the couch and felt his arm on the edge of it. She rested her head on it as a pillow and silently watched the movie with the dork.

* * *

Watching the flashbacks of the little boy seeing his mother be killed was bringing Beca to tears. She tried holding them back, but of course a couple of them escaped. She tried not to sniffle and act like she was yawning. She yawned every five minutes and Jesse turned to look at her.  
"You okay Beca?" Jesse asked still looking at her. She nodded and went back to the movie. Jesse smiled and realized what was happening. "You know Becs I've seen this movie millions of times and it has made me cry. So, feel free to tear up on the sad parts." Beca turned to glare at him, but all she got was his hands cupping her face wiping the tears that still slowly rolling down her face.  
She had to admit, she liked it when he cupped her face. She liked how his hands were always warm, it felt...nice. She slowly pulled away and went back to the movie.

Beca hated being wrong. She hated it with a damn passion. She was proven wrong by Jesse. Everytime she thought she knew what was going to happen next it came out totally wrong. So she kept her mouth shut after she realized Jesse was right...

"Alright Beca, so we finished watching Unleashed, it is now time for the most glorious movie ever." Jesse dramatically took out a movie case and showed it to her. "The one and only...The Breakfast Club."  
Obviously she noticed that he worshipped this movie by the way he talked about it. He kept on going on about the movie for the next fifteen minutes and all she did was nod her head...repeatedly. "First, of all before we even watch the whole thing were going to watch the ending."  
"The ending? Why?" She asked.  
"Because the ending is glorious it fits perfectly with everything. I swear." Jesse placed the DVD into the laptop and went onto the ending. Once he got to the end he clicked play and started talking about its soundtrack and so much more.

Beca watched him say the lines of each actor and actress. When the guy in the movie threw his fist up Jesse did the same. He just didn't do it as high as the guy. Beca kept staring at him until he caught her.  
"You're suppose to be watching the movie." He said. Beca felt his eyes never leave her. It made her feel funny.  
"Sorry." Beca turned to the laptop and felt him stare at her. She turned to look at him and his face was closer than it was moments ago. She gave him a thin smile and felt herself come closer to him. Jesse's hand slid up her arm till he reached her neck.  
They were so close. Beca could feel her heart start racing and her face slowly start heating up.

* * *

**Jesse**

This is it. This was his chance. He kept staring at her even though she realized. He brought his face closer to hers hoping she wouldn't hurt him. He looked all over her face. Her dark blue eyes, he loved the way they seemed to look deep within your soul. the way her skin looked, it looked flawless. Her lips. Her lips were the thing that he craved the most. How perfect they look, so delicate and soft.  
Quickly and silently without his eyesight leaving her face he closed and moved his laptop to the side of the couch.  
Jesse slowly slid his hand up her arm reaching her neck. He smirked a little feeling her pulse rise up. Pffft. Who was he to talk, his pulse was probably the same. He gulped and brought their faces closer.  
Right now he was pushing everything away.

He was pushing all the problems that split both of them away. He completely pushed Luke out of his mind. Right now he didn't give a damn about him. All he wanted was her. He wanted her to be by his side. He wanted her to be with him.  
Jesse's thumb gently caressed her cheek. He brought his lips to her forehead kissing slowly. He kissed her temple, then her cheeks, the tip of her nose. He slowly and gently kissed the edge of her jaw trailing down her neck. He brought their bodies closer pulling her closer to him almost onto his lap. He left trails of kisses all over her neck. He could hear her quiet moans. He kissed back up to her jaw and brought their foreheads closer barely touching.  
"Beca." Jesse whispered as he started closing the empty space. He was getting there. He was sure as hell that he wasn't going to miss this. He was millimeters away from her, he was so close. He just needed to close the empty space.

"Mama?" both young adults jumped up and turned to look at Solo. "JJ!" He yelled out once he caught sight of Jesse, he ran towards him. Both of them were red and surprised by Solo. Quickly both young adults pulled away, giving each other space. Jesse quickly picked him up and sat the toddler on his lap.  
"Hey little man." Jesse greeted, his cheeks still tinted with red. Solo stood up a little bit and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse could feel Solo's small warm hands play with his hair. He turned to look at Beca who who's cheeks were slowly going back to their own color.  
"Mommy I hungy." Solo said as he sat back down on Jesse's lap. His head was leaned against his chest, Solo could hear his heartbeat. He has heard his mama's before and it sounded slower than JJ's. His was going fast.  
"Okay, I'll make you something to eat." Beca said as she stood up and left for the kitchen. Solo nodded in response and looked up at Jesse.  
"JJ?"  
"Yes Solo?"  
"Why were you hiding behind mommy's neck?"

* * *

**So yea I stopped there. I seriously do hate myself for taking so fucking long on updating this story. So tell me what ya thought cause I really want to know w**

**Thanks for reading hopefully I update soon.**

**Plz review! :D**

**Thank you very much for reading and for waiting for me to update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, it took me over two months to update and HAPPY _REALLY_ LATE BIRTHDAY to the guest reviewer. Wish I updated on the 22nd, but I left to see my family and brought my laptop hoping they had wifi…which they didn't have unfortunately. Anyways I hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas and HAPPY (late) NEW YEARS! HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!  
I was going to update this yesterday, but I didn't even get to finish it off, so it is 4:48am and I am brainstorming pretty fucking well.  
Thank you all for the reviews, they get me motivated, but I take a long fucking time to update wish I didn't but, sometimes being the oldest means caring for your younger siblings and cousins.**

**So back to the story. It's gonna take place a week after of the day Lukie Pookie showed up.  
I apologize for any mistakes!**

**ENJOY!**

**BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJBJ****BJBJBJBJ**

* * *

**Beca**

She liked that Solo was curious about things. If he kept it up later in the future he'd be be doing good in school. But sometimes his curiosity was a little too much. Like the day he asked Jesse why he was hiding behind her neck. They had a little bit to explain. Of course they didn't tell him what exactly they were doing. Jesse just explained that they were hugging simply. Solo didn't buy it and turned to look at Beca. She agreed and then Solo believed it.  
Beca thought of going back to work the next couple days.  
As she barely arrived at the store there was a huge crowd. Bigger than the one yesterday. She didn't need to go inside to know what was up. Luke had come back to see if she was there. She called Harry and told her she might need to take a few days off for not feeling well. He accepted it, but she didn't explain why she left work the day before. It seemed that he had forgotten about it from obviously not asking her about it.

Beca didn't go back to work till next week. She was grateful that the place wasn't filled with a crowd of paparazzi and news vans. She could go to work in peace.

As Beca walked into the store she was greeted by Oliver and Vic.  
"Shorty your back!" Vic said as he walked towards her.  
"Where've you been Beca? Been missing for a couple days now. You better have a good reason to why you've been gone." Oliver said. Beca smiled and rolled her eyes at them.

"Been sick and busy caring for Solo."  
"Yeah, okay then." Vic said squinting down at her. "Beca I know when you lie. I know you more than you thought I did…so if I were you, I'd speak up."

Oliver sighed and shook his head. "Beca I saw you Wednesday walk towards L.A. You stopped once you realized there was a shit load of people here…what really happened?" Beca frowned and strongly held back her tears. Oliver, Vic, Renee, Alex, Xavier, Benji and Harry were like family to her. She should of known they would be asking questions. She took in a long breathe and looked at both of them.  
"Long story short, I bumped into Solo's biological father on Tuesday…seeing him brought in the memories I wish I could forget for the rest of my life." She stayed strong not letting a single tear escape her eyes.  
Both Oliver and Vic hugged her tightly. Their hugs were different from Jesse's, they were more like comforting. She felt protected when they hugged her. Both were like older brothers she never had.  
The hug lasted for a couple of moments and she stepped back.  
"We'll make sure that bastard doesn't do anything else to hurt you Beca." Oliver said as he looked at Vic then at her.  
"Thanks." Beca said and walked away. She hung her bag in her usual place and walked inside the store ready to endure the annoying voice of Barb. As Beca checked the aisles filled with merch she was greeted with a quick hug from Alex. Beca smiled as she let go.  
"Beca where have you been!?" Alex desperately asked. "You left me all alone here!"  
"What about Xavier?" Beca asked smiling. Alex scoffed.  
"He isn't going to be here all this week sadly. He left to see his sister in Florida. Who is having a baby sometime this week."  
"Why didn't you go then?"  
"Cause I have family over for the month…you jerk! You left me all alone with nobody to talk to! Andy is always busy with customers and so is Penelope! So I was stuck with Barb." Alex was unhappy about this.  
"Okay I'm sorry I just had to take some days off. I'll tell you why I haven't been here later ok? Just not here." Alex rolled her eyes nodded.  
"I swear Barb became more annoying since you left last week."  
"Damn, how bad?" Beca asked as she saw a couple of things unorganized on the shelfs.  
"Well she's become clingy as fuck on Jesse, and she wants to know everything, be in everyone's business." Beca felt jealousy start rising up in her chest right now, like no joke she was ready to beat Barb's fucking ass.  
Hold up. What was she thinking. She did not just think that. Beca mentally scolded herself for being jealous of Barb.  
"She hasn't been nosy to you has she?" Beca asked Alex.  
"Nah, I think I scare her. Which is good, she won't bother me." Alex gave Beca a smug smile. Both young women talked for a couple more minutes before Alex went to answer her phone.  
Beca went back to organizing in peace. The store was peaceful. Some really good R&amp;B music was playing from the speakers. Everything was great, but it eventually wouldn't last long. Any minute now could be the end of this peace and tranquility she was feeling.  
"Bec-aw!" Beca jumped up as she turned around to see Jesse. He brought her into a quick hug and took a step back. Since the day they almost kissed, it sort of brought them just a tiny bit closer. Like just a pinch more.  
"Hi." Beca greeted giving him a small smile.  
"I was wondering why you didn't come to work last week. When I got here, there were people everywhere! Paparazzi trying to capture pictures of _him_." Jesse looked down at his hands and looked back up at Beca. "I stayed away as much as possible from him. I didn't want to see his face again. I see him enough in commercials." What had Luke become these past few years.  
"Commercials?" Beca questioned.  
"Yeah, he's everywhere! Billboards, covers of magazines, and so much more." What the fuck? Beca thought.  
"How?"  
"You don't know?" Beca shook her head in response wondering what the hell had he become to be this fucking famous. "He's an MMA fighter. He has a match in a couple of months with Michael Viruet."  
"Wow. All this time I've been thinking he was going to become a music producer." That's what both of them thought when they were dating. He had even produced a few original songs with her. Some in where she would sing in.  
"I know, I thought that to when we worked at the radio station at Barden." Jesse said, Beca looked at him and remembered Chloe saying that he had gone to Barden with them. He had been in the Treblemakers.  
"You and me went to the same college?"  
"There is so much I still don't know about you Beca and so much you don't know about me either." Jesse said smiling and winking at her. Beca rolled her eyes and walked away. As she turned towards an aisle she could hear Jesse's footsteps follow her.  
"Jesse!" Beca stopped in her footsteps as she heard the annoying voice. She turned around and saw Barb wrap her arms around Jesse's neck, Jesse on the other hand looked like he was trying to back away from her. His arms were at his sides trying to pull away. Beca shrugged it off hoping her jealousy would go away. She continued walking and organizing shelves.  
Beca wished that she could wear her headphones while she worked because it'd be great to block out Barb's stupid shrieks.  
"Beca! Oh my God! Where have you been!?" Barb greeted as she walked towards her. Beca gave her a thin smile.  
"I haven't been feeling good and Solo got sick as well."  
"Oh. Poor baby, well it's good to have you back!" Barb said as she walked away from her. Beca sighed and went back to work being thankful that their conversation was short.

Once the store opened, Beca was walking back and forth helping customers search for what they were looking for. Once it was around twelve o'clock things were getting a little calmer. There wasn't as many customers as it was earlier and Beca could go back to folding clothes in the clothes department of the store.  
Humming to the tune of The Hills by The Weeknd she quietly folded shirts and placing them where they belonged.

"I only call you when it's half past five!" Beca looked up to see Jesse walking and singing towards her. "The only time that I'll be by your side." He was trying to sing as smooth and flowing just like The Weeknd. Beca chuckled at his attempt and shook her head.  
"What? You don't like my singing?" Jesse questioned.  
"You sound horrible. You don't have Abel's vocal cords." Beca stated as she folded the last shirt that was left.  
"I thought I sounded good you know." He replied back.  
"But you didn't.' She said as she walked away from the clothes department and walked around checking if shelves were organized.  
"Jerk...anyways um, I was wondering what you were going to do for lunch." Jesse asked as he walked beside her.  
"Obviously eat, what else?" Beca said sarcastically. Jesse stopped her in her tracks and stood in front of her.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat somewhere. Like I don't know, a park? Maybe?"  
"Why a park?" Beca asked quirking an eyebrow up.  
"Cause it's peaceful and relaxing and..." Jesse looked around making sure no one could hear them and brought himself closer to Beca. "I don't want to deal with Barb anymore, she's cool and all, but damn, she gets annoying after a while." Jesse quickly said in a breathe. Beca chuckled at his comment and nodded her head.  
"Fine, I'll go with you, but what are we even going to eat? Is there like a park close enpugh to the store?" Beca asked, Jesse shushed her by pressing a finger to her lips, which Beca found annoying.  
"I got it planned out there's a park blocks from here and I brought food like always Becs." Jesse smiled down at her meeting her eyes.  
"Alright dork." Beca smiled and walked to another rack of clothes with shirts barely even hanging from their hangers. She started sliding the shirts back on and Jesse joined her, standing by her side, really close.  
It felt, comfortable. Both of them worked in silence and of course, they had to be interrupted by Barb.  
"Jesse there you are! I've been looking for you every where!" Barb stated as she ran up to him. Beca's phone started ringing, perfect timing, and she quickly answered it once she saw it was Chloe.  
"Hey Chloe." Beca said as she walked away from the annoying bitch.  
"Beca! Hey what's up!" Chloe answered back, before Beca could answer Chloe was already too busy talking. "I was wondering if I could pass by the shop to see you! Then you know...maybe pick up Solo after?"  
"Um...yeah I guess." Beca replied.  
"Okay goodie! It's been days since I've seen him and I barely got off work and I thought I might buy him a toy or something!"  
"Chloe, you don't have to do this." Beca sighed.  
"Well I do, me and Tom are here for him, instead of his dick father, who he met last week." Oh. That's why she called. Beca could hear the nervousness in Chloe's voice.  
"Chloe...what happened?" She questioned.  
"Well, um...we bumped into each other like fifteen minutes ago and he kept asking about you." Beca froze in place.  
"What did you say?" Knowing Chloe, she can have a big mouth and sometimes say stuff she isn't suppose to.  
"I told him, you were doing fine and...then he asked for a way to contact you." The last part made Beca ball her free hand into a fist. What the hell did Chloe fucking say!? The way she said it, Beca could hear her voice shake.  
"Chloe." Beca started. "What the fuck, did you tell Luke." It was more like a command than a question.  
"I accidentally gave him your address." Beca's left eye twitched. She was pissed, _really,_ no, more than that. She was furious. She clenched her teeth together and was trying her best not to scream...or cry. Her fucking address, Chloe has leaked her address. Out of all things, why her address. Why not her phone number, then she could've just blocked the fucking bastard rather than him showing up at her apartment.  
Moving out wasn't such a great idea, at all. She didn't have enough money yet, she needed another month's work of a check. Of course she had been saving up since she started workign at L.A. but it wasn't enough to move by tomorrow.  
"How. Did. You. Even. Do. That?"  
"I'm so sorry Beca, but you know me, I talk too fast and sometimes I don't even watch what I'm saying and...yeah. I'm so so so so sorry!"  
"When I get off of work, you and me are going to have a little talk Chloe!" Beca quickly hung up and was ready to punch the first thing in sight. She looked up and saw Vic. Great. Perfect fucking timing. No?  
"Is everything alright Beca?" Vic asked. She didn't even try to lie.  
"Chloe accidentally leaked my address to Luke." Beca could feel her skin on her knuckles begin to sting.  
"Luke?" Oh right he doesn't know his name.  
"Solo's dad." The change on Vic's expression told it all. It was a mixture of anger and worry.  
"How do you accidentally leak a fucking address?!" Vic stated.  
"It's Chloe, she can never keep her fucking mouth shut!"  
"Listen I gotta go help Oli, call or message me anything if you need help, at anytime Becs." Vic said as he walked off. Honestly, she was kind of scared when she saw Vic furious. His hands were into fists, and his breathing was thick. Beca nodded and walked her own way trying to cool herself down.  
What the fuck was she going to do now!? Thanks to Chloe, she's fucking screwed. Now Luke could go to her home and fucking question her.  
She could refuse right? No. She couldn't. The bastard could bring her to court, and she couldn't compete against him. He was rich, and her savings were invested into a new apartment. No, she couldn't even try to refuse, because the worse that could happen is Solo being taken away from her.  
Beca wasn't going to let that happen.

It took her a while to cool off and seeing Chloe wasn't very much help. Beca wanted to punch her in the face, making sure she cracked her face.  
"Hey Beca." Chloe greeted nervously as she found her organizing a shelf. Beca glared at her holding back the punch she had for Chloe. "Look I'm sorry for what happened and I'll make it up to you! I promise." Chloe said as she messed with her hair.  
"You better Chloe because the worse that can happen, now that Luke knows where I live. Is him taking me to court and taking full custody of Solo." Chloe nodded and gulped loud enough for Beca to hear.  
"That isn't going to happen Becs. I'm sure of it."  
"You better be Chloe." Beca was going to say more before Barb interrupted.  
"Chloe?" Both girls turned to look at Barb."  
"Bologna Barb? I-I mean B-Barb?" Chloe nervously greeted.  
"It's been awhile since I've seen you!" Barb said smiling. What a fake bitch. Beca could see through Barb, by her smile she could tell she didn't like Chloe. Who's to blame her. She didn't like her either...for the moment.  
"Yeah." Chloe said scratching at her head.  
"Why so nervous Chloe? Is it for rejecting me of becoming a Barden Bella, because my boobs look like bologna?" Barb said as she moved her brown cardigan out of her chest revealing a white shirt and the tell-tale bologna boobs. They were disgusting to look at honestly. And why the hell wasn't she wearing a bra?! Ew.  
"Well, why lie?" Chloe replied, making Barb scoff and walk away. Beca bursted into a laugh making Chloe jump.  
"Bologna Barb? That was great!" Beca said as she gripped at her stomach. "Damn that was great." Beca said as she got quieter.  
"They are absolutely disgusting and she barely wears a bra." Double ew.  
"That's good to know."  
"Yeah...anyways Beca I'm going to go and pick up Solo from daycare...so I'll see you later?" Chloe asked, Beca nodded and gave her one last glare before she left.

* * *

Thank God lunch came quick. Beca needed to get out of L.A. The store was normally chill most days, but by the way today went. Beca had so much anger built up and she was going to let it all out on Chloe.  
But right now, she was going to enjoy lunch as much as she could.  
"Jesse! What movie are we watching today?" Barb asked as she jumped Jesse.  
"Um, I'm going out to eat today Barb." Jesse replied as Beca grabbed her flannel bucket bag.  
"Oh can I come with you?" Barb asked as she held his arm in between her chest. She was pissing Beca off even more.  
"No. I'm sorry. It's just me and Beca today." Barb let go of his arm and threw a quick glare at Beca.  
"Oh." Barb looked down at the ground making Jesse feel bad.  
"I'm really sorry Barb, I'm sure all of us can have lunch together." And by all of us, Jesse meant Penelope and Eddie as well.  
"Okay great!' Barb said as she hugged him and...kissed his cheek. She kissed _her_ dork. On the cheek.  
Woah there Beca.  
She was grateful it wasn't his lips.  
"Hey dork, if we don't hurry we won't have time to eat." Beca stated as she stood right by him. Jesse struggled to pry Barb's hands off of his neck, but eventually escaped them.  
Both of them were silent the whole ride to the park they were heading to. Jesse looked happy and cheeky like always. Beca on the other hand was, pissed off for one and jealous as fuck. Has she ever been this jealous? No. Then why is she? Because Barb kissed Jesse on the cheek. The nerve she had to do that. Beca wished she had pulled Bologna Barb by the hair and slam her head against the cold hard floor hoping she would die instantly, but she didn't.  
Beca also hoped that Jesse didn't realize how jealous she was. Stupid bitch kissing my dork. Beca thought to herself.

Once they arrived at the park she quickly got out and waited on Jesse who had grabbed his backpack and a white sheet for them to sit on the grass.  
They walked side by side, Beca following Jesse's lead without saying a word. Both of them stopped as they found themselves in front of a big thick oak tree giving them the perfect shade from the warm sun. It was still autumn and the weather was kind of bipolar.  
Beca sat down criss crossed once Jesse had spread the white sheet over the green grass slightly covered in orange leaves.  
"So Beca." Jesse started. Beca turned to look at him and he had his stupid grin on his face.  
"What dork?"  
"Nothing I'm just seeing you silently fume away all your anger and jealousy." Beca opened her mouth and quickly shut it. Oh joy. This was going to be interesting.  
"Why would I be jealous?" She questioned. Was she that easy to read?  
"Because Barb kissed me on my cheek." He replied back.  
"And?"  
"I can tell you're extremely jealous that she kissed me."  
"In your dreams Jess." Beca said rolling her eyes.  
"Sure Becs, I saw the look on your face when Barb hugged me earlier, you looked really pissed and your hands were into fists. The look you shot her when she kissed me said it all. You, Beca Mitchell, is jealous because another girl kissed her future husband." What the...oh, the nerve he had.  
Obviously today was not her day. Beca stood up from her sitting place and walked, or stomped away from Jesse.  
That was it, she didn't want to talk to anybody. Her anger meter had passed the fucking limit. Thanks to Barb and Jesse who made it worse.  
"Wait, Beca!" She ignored her name being called from the asshole a couple yards behind her. Her hunger had vanished and all she wanted was a nice quiet place, or Solo. He was probably the only person that could calm her down pretty fucking quick, but he was with Chloe and she still had another couple of hours of work back at L.A.  
"Beca wait!" Nope. Not today Jesse.

* * *

**Jesse**

She looked cute when she was mad. Her cute pouty face. Jesse knew she was jealous, it was written all over her face.  
Right now he just needed to catch up to her and apologize, cause she was heading back towards L.A.  
"Wait, Beca!" He called out, she didn't stop. Fuck. He quickly packed everything back into his backpack and ran after her.  
"Beca wait!" Even if she was short she had a way to walk pretty quick and Jesse was slowly catching up to her. A couple more feet and he'd be able to reach her.  
"Becs, look I'm sorry." Jesse stated once he was walking beside her. She didn't even turn to look at him, he obviously knew she was ignoring him. "Come on Beca, let's go back and sit down and enjoy each others company in this peaceful place." Nope not even a glance. She kept walking. "Beca please listen to me!" Jesse begged. "I'm sorry for saying that you were jealous, even though you look cute when you're mad, can we please just go back and eat?" He said.  
"Enjoy your own company Jesse. I'm not hungry anymore." Beca finally replied. It was edgy and the words did hurt Jesse a little bit. A lot actually. He stopped dead in his tracks watching her walk away. He regretted telling her what he said earlier now. It kind of broke his heart a little, damn. Jealousy was a bitch, he had fun watching, now it was just...bleh. It wasn't funny anymore.  
Maybe he could make it up to her? How though? He was Jesse Swanson, he would think of something!

* * *

Or not. When he got back to L.A. he saw Beca, but of course she did her best to avoid him. Vic and Oliver noticed how Beca was acting when Jesse was near her. The rest of the day ended slowly and everyone finally got to go home.  
As they all left, Jesse waited on Beca to step into the stockroom. He saw her walk in and realized, that she didn't know he was in there as well. He watched her quietly, feeling a grin spread onto his lips as she struggled to unhook her bag from the pretty high hook that stuck on the wall. How did she even manage hanging it up there? Jesse slowly and quietly walked towards her stopping inches away from her back. He reached out for her bag and handed it to her.  
"Thanks." She said as she turned, the smile she had on, quickly disappeared. "Oh." Jesse could feel his heart crack a little. He hung his head looking down at her with sad puppy eyes.  
"Beca, I'm sorry for what happened earlier...I really am." Jesse said as he took a step closer to her. Making Beca hit her back against the wall.  
"Can you please get out of my way Jesse?" Beca demanded. Jesse shook his head and looked at her. She kept avoiding eye contact with him looking in every direction but him. Jesse sighed and slowly brought her into a hug. As he closed in on her, he could feel her tense up.  
"I'm really sorry...I was being a dick." Yeah, he kinda was, he kept teasing her, saying that she was jealous of Barb for kissing his cheek.  
After a couple more moments, he felt her rest her forehead against his chest.  
"Don't ever tell me I'm jealous because someone flirted with you dork...for the record I wasn't jealous." He had to agree, even though he knew she was lying to herself.  
"I'm sorry for teasing you." He said as he kissed her head, taking in her scent. She smelled of something nice and fresh mixed with lavender and vanilla.  
"Yeah yeah." He felt her pull back and he quickly let her go.  
"So do you need a ride home?" Jesse hoped she said yes, he could probably see Solo. That little boy had entered his heart easily.  
"Um...yeah, that'd be nice."  
"So we stop at the daycare first?"  
"No...Solo is with Chloe at the moment. She wanted to spend time with him." Damn, he was hoping to see the cute kid.  
"Oh...alright then."

Both of them stepped outside walking towards Jesse's Hellcat.  
"So, how long is Chloe going to have Solo?" He needed to know. He needed to see the child.  
"I just texted her telling her to bring him home...why?" She questioned.  
"Because I wanted to see him."  
"Or not...Chloe just messaged me that she's in Malibu, with Solo and Tom." He should go to the beach with Beca and Solo...or just Beca.  
"Damn, I was hoping they were closer than that, I guess I won't be able to see him." He had the choice to stay with Beca all afternoon but he had a doctors appointment in an hour and he needed to buy some groceries.  
"I thought that too, why Malibu though, it's like seventy degrees outside and if Solo gets sick, I'm going to kill Chloe and Tom for it." Jesse couldn't help but smile at this. She was a protective mother. He would of done the same to his own kids.  
"Well when he gets back tell him I said hi."  
"Alright." The rest of the ride was silent, Jesse dropped off Beca wishing he could stay with her but, he needed to go to his yearly doctor's appointment and buy food.

* * *

**Beca**

Beca noticed something strange as she walked towards her door. There was a black Bugatti parked one or two blocks away from her apartment. Whoever the owner was, better not be living in one of these apartments, or he's considered stupid as fuck. If you could afford a Bugatti, then you could afford a fucking mansion.  
She shrugged it off and went inside her apartment. She dumped her bag onto the couch, took off her shoes and sat her ass down onto the couch. Standing and walking around all day was tiring. She needed to rest her legs. Slowly she started closing her eyelids. She tried to stay awake, but failed as they shut close.  
Not even a second passed after her eyelids decided to close, a knock was heard on her front door. They quickly fluttered open as she jumped. She stood up groaning and walked towards the door. Once she reached it, she opened it.

On the other side of the door was Luke. Oh how much she regretted opening the door for the fucking bastard.  
"Beca, hi!" Luke greeted. She cringed as she heard her name leave his mouth.  
"What the hell do you want Luke?" Beca asked. She was ready to slam the door in his face.  
"Chloe gave me your address, and I wanted to see you...to talk." He said casually. Chloe was going to get it bad. She was ready to kill her.  
"What is there to talk about?"  
"You know why I came here Becky." Her eye twitched as the name 'Becky' her old hated nickname left his shitty mouth. "I wanted to catch up with you and..." Sure why not Luke. Let me show you Solo and automatically become a happy family and ignore what happened in the past.  
"You're not going to see him." Beca was about to close the door before Luke pressed a hand against it, stopping her from closing it.  
"Beca please. I know what I've said and done in past. I regret what I told you. How I treated you and all those horrible names I called you." Beca watched him talk, holding back tears that dared to race down her cheeks. "I made a horrible mistake...I'm aware of that." Beca didn't dare speak. She looked away as she felt a tear escape. Why did he have to come back? She moved away from the door giving access to Luke to walk in.  
She closed the door and remained silent. "Nice place." Luke commented. Beca only nodded and hoped another tear didn't fall. She watched as Luke looked around and stop as he saw a picture of her and Solo, both smiling. "He looks just like me...but he has your curly brown hair." Luke smiled and turned back around to look at her. "He's so cute." She still remained silent. "So, where is he?"  
"He's with Chloe, he's spent the whole day with them...why do you ask?"  
"I thought I could see him."  
"Luke you just can't come here and ask me to see Solo. He barely knows you and you barely know him. Before even meeting him, you should probably know how to treat a child." Beca stated.  
"Oh, right." Luke looked down at his hands and Beca remembered how he used to intertwine his fingers back and forth when he felt dumbstruck.  
"You're going to need to know him first so you can understand how to treat and care for him as well."  
"Alright." Luke nodded his head. "Can we do this like some other day this week Beca?"  
"Why?" She questioned.  
"I have to meet my manager in thirty minutes." Oh yeah, she forgot, he was a MMA fighter. He had a huge match next month.  
"This Thursday or Friday?" Those were her only two free nights.  
"What time?"  
"Once I get off of work. Which is between five and four."  
"Oh, well in that case can I least have your number for you to contact me?" Great. She nodded her head and repeated her phone number twice. "Thank you Beca..." Luke walked towards the door and turned to look at her before he left. "It was great seeing you Beca."

* * *

**So, yeah. That just happened!**

**Just to be on the safe side, expect me to update in a month probably. Hopefully not, because I hate myself when I update like three fucking months later.  
So please review, tell me what you think good or bad.  
Thank you for reading!  
^_^**


End file.
